Once Loved, Never Forgotten
by Eun-Jung
Summary: Thief steals Jewel. Girl kills Thief. Thief comes back. Thief is Kurama. Girl comes back. Girl is Botan. Oi.
1. One Survivor, Sacred Jewel of Four Souls

AN: This fanfic is my first fan fiction, nevertheless my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic. Anyway, I have no legal rights over Yu Yu Hakusho, and I am only borrowing the characters and such. I do not own Inu-Yasha (and I am only borrowing one or two things from Rumiko Takahashi) either.  
  
All right, with all of that legal stuff out of the way, after reading this, please review! If there are any confusing thoughts or if you just want to, please e-mail me.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"This is speech."  
'This is thought.'  
//This is Youko or Flashbacks//  
  
Once Loved, Never Forgotten  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Ha ha ha! With the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls now in my possession," Youko Kurama laughed joyously, a necklace with a glimmering pink marble as the center in his elegant hands, "I will become the most powerful demon the Three Worlds have ever known! All shall fear and obey me and my infinite power!" Kurama cackled with pleasure as he jumped through the human village with surpassing glee; the luminous fox spirit felt like he was in his World of Dreams. All the arrows and spears being shot at the demon were easily dodged. None of the villagers had enough skill to strike Kurama. Here in the weak mortal village, Kurama was invincible and unstoppable, since the resident priestess was nowhere to be--  
  
"Youko Kurama!" a furious woman yelled as she fired her own arrow. "You shall go no further!" The enchanted arrow soared through the air with amazing speed, hitting its target right on the mark. Kurama, dropping the small jewel in surprise, glared at the archer as he found himself pinned to a tree.  
  
"Barako, how-how dare you--" Kurama's steely golden eyes glared unmercifully at his attacker then at the arrow pierced cleanly through his white robes and his cold heart. "I thought--I thought you--You traitor! I will get my revenge on you one day! Just you wait, Barako! I will avenge this--" Golden eyes beginning to droop, the sacred arrow's spell coming into effect. The trapped fox demon then closed his eyes as he was sent to Eternal Slumber.  
  
"All this for such a little thing, Kurama," the woman identified as Barako whispered sadly as she picked up the now ruby Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. She looked back at her burning village, and there the priestess spotted familiar mothers with their crying children, injured men trying to find their families, and the elderly hastily moving the dead away from flames and collapsing homes. "All this despair and destruction for this small, insignificant jewel--Oh, why did you do it, Kurama? Why did you do this? Kurama, why in the name of Seven Heavens did you--Ah!" The blue- haired woman dropped to one knee as she put a hand on her bleeding wound on her shoulder; crimson liquid was seeping down Barako's white priestess clothing and dripping against the ground.  
  
A little girl with short red hair and many other villagers rushed to the ailing female warrior. Some of the villagers went to check on the condition of Kurama, everyone hoping their priestess had done her work and had killed the menacing fox-like evil apparition. "Elder Sister! Elder Sister, are you all right?!" the little redhead girl screamed, kneeling by her older sister.  
  
"Priestess Barako, can you stand?" one of the villagers questioned as he tried to support Barako to her feet. "Let us help you, priestess." The holy woman shooed the helping villagers away as she sunk to both of her knees.  
  
"Leave me be. I need a moment for breath."  
  
Hinagiku furiously shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes. "Waa, Elder Sister, look at you! You have been badly wounded! We must quickly treat you! Here, let us go to our summer cottage and there I shall-- "  
  
"No, there shall be no need for that, Hinagiku," Barako murmured darkly, looking through tragic amethyst orbs at her bloodied hand. The priestess could feel her heart throbbing within her breast. "This wound is a fatal one, Hinagiku, and nothing done now shall heal this fatal wound in good time. I shall die today, my dear younger sister."  
  
"No!" Hinagiku screamed, crying even more. "You cannot die! I shall not allow for you to die, Elder Sister! You are the most powerful human in the world! You cannot die!"  
  
"I am not immortal like the wandering spirits, demons, or ghouls, Hinagiku," Barako sighed, her breath growing ever more shallow. Her energy was fading quicker than she had anticipated. "Hinagiku, listen to me carefully, for I do not have much time. Burn this--" Barako handed the tiny Sacred Jewel of Four Souls to her little sister. "--with my remains, so that no more trouble shall come to our village because of my onerous burden. This jewel is too dangerous for it to exist, especially within a world of greedy and power-hungry demons like Youko Kurama. I cannot and shall not allow for this jewel to bring any more sorrow to our village and our friends--Please, Hinagiku, do as I have instructed as your last favor for your older sister."  
  
"I shall, Elder Sister," Hinagiku cried. "I shall burn the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls for you. You do not have to worry, for I promise."  
  
And with that promise, Barako's body grew limp and fell back, her life force now gone.  
  
"ELDER SISTER!"  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. Five Hundred Years Later .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"What are you saying, Botan?" Yusuke questioned suspiciously, his russet orbs trying to peer into his assistant's mind. "You aren't serious about this, are you?" Urameshi Yusuke, Botan, and Yukimura Keiko were currently comfortably sitting in one of the rooms at Genkai's temple; the Deity of Death had arranged to meet the couple and any other available Detectives at Genkai's temple because of a newly given case. Botan blushed meekly at the Spirit World Detective's question.  
  
"I'm saying what I'm saying, Yusuke. I honestly have no idea why, but Lord Koenma has ordered me to live as a normal human being for the next five years or so--and he sent me away, just like that!" Botan explained, snapping her fingers for emphasis. "He didn't even tell me WHY he was turning me into a full-blooded human! All he said was that you, Kurama, and Hiei should do your best to protect and keep a good eye on me."  
  
"It doesn't make any sense, though. Why in the world would Lord Koenma want to turn you into a mortal?" Keiko asked. "You didn't you do something bad in the Spirit World, did you, Botan?"  
  
Botan pouted as she made a cat face. "Waa, is Lord Koenma punishing me because I did something wrong? I don't think I've misled any souls for the last hundred years. Meow. Oh, and he usually gives you notice if you've made a mistake. You don't actually think that Lord Koenma's angry with me, do you, Keiko?"  
  
"Of course not," Yusuke cut in, trying to boost Botan's spirits. "Knowing the toddler, he's probably doing this for his own entertainment. Koenma always has ulterior motives, the conniving little squirt."  
  
"The dimwit is correct, for a change," an elderly Genkai confirmed solemnly, entering the room. Yusuke gave his seasoned mentor a surprised, slightly contorted look; he hated it when Genkai sneaked up on him.  
  
The Spirit Wave master stared down at Botan with intense curiosity; the ferry girl slightly squirmed beneath the attention. "Botan, you were sentenced to a life of a Human for a good reason, I can tell you that much. For what reason, I am not certain; perhaps only Prince Koenma and King Enma know. All I know is that your mortal body currently is adapting itself for a surge of Spirit Energy that is building up inside of you. The immense power that you will soon emit stuns me; I don't know how anyone of your limited ability is able to build that much Spirit Energy in such a short manner of time."  
  
Botan slumped in posture, grinning nervously. She did not know whether to take Genkai's recent comment as a compliment or an insult; of course Botan was not like the others and able to build up Spirit Energy like Yusuke or Kurama, but then again, she did have her own way of contributing to the team. "Ah, thank you, Genkai?" Botan thanked awkwardly.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
Botan bowed politely to her friends as she prepared herself to leave Genkai's temple. Even if Botan was now a human, she still had errands to complete before she could enjoy a normal teenage human life; what a pity for her. "See you later, everyone! I have to go meet Hinageshi and--"  
  
Without warning, forty different kinds of apparitions and evil spirits appeared out from the forest that surrounded the temple. "Finally, we have you, Priestess Barako!"  
  
"What--" Botan paled as she watched the unsightly specters and malodorous apparitions raise their weapons for the deadly strike. A sickening feeling overwhelmed the maiden as she watched the mass of attackers close in upon her in slow motion. The former Spirit World Guide could feel her human blood speedily rush from her face. "Die, you bitch!" the low-class phantoms yelled.  
  
"Spirit Gun!"  
  
The apparitions blew up into numerous pieces inches from Botan's petrified face; luckily, no debris flew onto her. Yusuke and Genkai, behind the once-existent goblins and specters, maintained their gunning poses. "Are you all right, Botan?" Yusuke asked earnestly.  
  
Botan was about to nod in answer, but right then, fifty other apparitions appeared from the shadows of the woods. "Prepare to meet your end, Priestess Barako! You will not survive!" they yelled out as they charged towards the sapphire-haired girl.  
  
"Wah!"  
  
"Run, Botan!" Yusuke shouted as he prepared himself to shoot another Spirit Gun bullet. Beside the Spirit Detective, Genkai followed the same actions as well, her right index finger glowing with an alluring azure light. Botan, apparently the target for the demons' aggression, began to run for her newly granted life.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Do you enjoy stalking me like those adolescent human girls, Hiei?" the human Kurama inquired in jest as he walked along the concrete sidewalks. The redhead had just gotten out of his college seminars, and was making his way towards Genkai's temple; Botan had requested a meeting their earlier that day. "I did not know you harbored such romantic feelings for me. I wish you had told me sooner."  
  
A blinking shadow could be seen flashing through the trees; Kurama did not have to try to make out the blur to know who it was. A tiny pebble was shot at Kurama's head, in which he easily dodged; the half-human fox demon chuckled quietly to his self. 'I'll never find anyone more amusing than Hiei,' Kurama lightly chuckled to himself. 'He's just so easy to irritate.'  
  
"Hn, only in your dreams, fox boy," Hiei darkly replied, still in constant motion between the trees. "Can't you ever think about anything aside for your vain self, Kurama? I bet you're currently wishing for a bed partner right now, aren't you? What puzzles me is that you refuse those human girls that throw themselves at your feet." Hiei snorted in disgust. "And here you are, offering yourself to me. Ugh, you make me sick, Kurama. Lustful fox."  
  
"I am not lustful, Hiei. I am just never satisfied," Kurama teased, grinning pleasingly. "Youko Kurama has yet to find his perfect mate, even if I am exceedingly experienced."  
  
"Hn, then tell me which name of your many former lovers do you remember most, Kurama, if you're so 'experienced'?" Hiei questioned with an aggravated tone as he now walked along his companion. Kurama laughed a remembering laugh.  
  
"The one I remember most, Hiei? Hm--Let me think for a moment--Ah, yes, I remember now. I believe her name was Barako."  
  
Hiei's eyes grew wide; to joke about that name was like to joke about one's manhood. The smaller fire demon choked on his words in disbelief. "Y- You can't--Do you mean--YOU fell in love with--with HER?!"  
  
"I see you have heard of her, Hiei," Kurama whispered almost inaudibly, his eyes slightly narrowing in boredom; the topic's interest from before had already died of its entertainment to fox demon. "And here I thought you had no relations with the female species, may they be humans or demons."  
  
"You imbecile, what apparition in the right mind hasn't heard of her?! Barako, one of the most powerful humans in all of time, had the power to exorcise any impure soul, whether it was human, demon, or spirit. She was feared among all demons because most who came in contact with her were immediately annihilated," Hiei scoffed. "I can't believe Youko Kurama, infamous Maikai thief, fell in love with one of the most abhorred humans of Maikai, nevertheless made love with her and not get blown to smithereens. That is just sickening, even if you're only joking, Kurama."  
  
Kurama began to laugh out loud; Hiei's rare ignorance was better than any mortal joke. Hiei growled at Kurama's laughter, knowing the ancient fox demon was currently mocking him. Hiei did not like to be made fun of. "Shut up, stupid fox boy. If you don't, then I'll everyone you've made a pet crush out of--"  
  
"Botan?" Kurama softly asked himself as he could see the deity running down the street. The red-haired Spirit Detective was confused by the fearful look reflected in the ferry girl's eyes. The lavender orbs were begging for dire help. That was when Kurama noticed twenty hideous phantoms pursuing poor Botan.  
  
"Botan, duck!" Kurama hastily warned, removing a crimson rose from his blood-red locks. The rose quickly transformed into the Rose Whip, and Botan nearly had a short haircut. In one swift stroke, Kurama had killed twelve of the twenty apparitions. Hiei easily took care of the rest with his katana.  
  
"Ah, thank you so much for the help, Kurama," Botan thanked through her swift breaths for air. Her hands were on her knees as she faced the ground. Kurama leaned Botan onto himself so to be sure that she would not collapse.  
  
"What is going on here, Botan?" Kurama asked, staring at the decapitated, now disappearing bodies of the dead. "Why in the world were those apparitions chasing you? And how in the world did they enter the Human World? Why did you just not fly away on your oar to safety, Botan?"  
  
Botan shook her head in reply. "I don't know the answer to the first two of those questions, Kurama; and to answer the last one, the reason I didn't fly away on my oar is because I can't anymore. Lord Koenma made me an official human mortal today. Anyway, the demons just appeared out of nowhere and started chasing after me, so I ran. I don't think it was even me they were after. They were after someone named 'Priestess Barako'."  
  
Kurama winced instantly at the sound of the name; he did not think he would have ever heard that name come from Botan's lips. Only Hiei would have been able to notice the former fox thief flinch, which he did. 'Odd,' Hiei thought to himself, 'I thought Kurama had meant her as a joke. I'll have to pry more into this later.' "Kurama," Hiei called out, "We should make our way to-"  
  
"I have you now, Priestess Barako!" An evil sprite suddenly appeared from behind the two Spirit World, aiming straight for Botan. Unlike his deceased companions, this specter had hidden amongst the shadows in caution.  
  
"Ah!" Botan screamed painfully as her right side was pierced. Blood spilled from her wound, as so did a small crystal orb. Kurama's emerald eyes grew wide as he followed the jewel fly through the air.  
  
Kurama hastily caught Botan in his arms before she collided the ground. 'So, it is true,' Kurama thought to his self, his suspicions now confirmed. 'Botan has the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls within her body! //About time it was revealed! You have been waiting too long for this, Syuuichi!//'  
  
Hiei nimbly caught the crystal from midair, having already killed the attacker. The petite swordsman's amber eyes glared at the small pink sphere within his hand. "What in Hell's name is this?" Hiei inquired in an annoyed tone.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
'//Syuuichi, what are you waiting for?! After so many long years, the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls has finally reappeared! You have to get back to Genkai's temple immediately!//' a deep, perturbed voice echoed within Kurama's mind.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it, Youko?" Minamino Syuuichi demanded from his other self. He had just arrived from Genkai's temple, having to have had rushed Botan to there for immediate treatment on her injury. At the temple, Kurama had left the former ferry girl in care of Genkai and Yukina. Yusuke and the others had questioned about situation, but Genkai had convinced everyone it would be best to discuss the predicament after Botan had revived, which would be the next day. "The Sacred Jewel is not exactly free for all, you know, Youko. Although Botan is not experienced as its protector, her body will naturally react if someone like you were to try and steal it. Besides, are you seriously thinking about stealing the Sacred Jewel from an unconscious, not to mention wounded, human? What are you going to do if you refuse to steal the Jewel from Botan?"  
  
'//What do you mean if you refuse? This is what you have been waiting for five hundred years, to seek revenge against Barako and her treachery. This moment is for what you have spent wretched years waiting. This is your chance for revenge against that wretch!//  
  
"Yes, you want your revenge against Barako, Youko, but this is Botan you are talking about. She is one of your friends, one of the people that probably saved your hide from the confinements of Spirit World numerous times," Syuuichi argued, pacing nervously in his unlit bedroom. The dim light of the crescent moon filtered through Syuuchi's bedroom window.  
  
//Fine, if you feel that way. You do not have to kill her, Syuuichi. All you must do then, Syuuichi, is to steal the Sacred Jewel from her. That is all. A plain and simple operation.//  
  
Syuuichi stared into his mirror, only to be stared back at by a reflection of a silver-haired, golden-eyed, fox-eared demon. The human would have thought his reflection beautiful if he had not sensed the black hatred in his heart. "Youko, you know if you try to steal the Sacred Jewel from Botan now, it might awaken Barako's memories within her soul. If you awaken those memories, Botan will exist no more, and you will have to run for all eternity from the one person who has been able to catch you."  
  
//Once you have the Jewel, you shall not have to worry about Barako coming after you, Syuuichi. When you have the Sacred Jewel in your possession, Barako shall immensely fear you. Even Yomi, with all his new power, shall fear. No one in the Three Worlds shall be able to stop you.//  
  
Syuuichi slammed his fist against his bedroom wall in frustration. "Why is none of this going through your head, Youko?! You are not worried about Barako coming after you, Youko. What you are worried about is Botan being lost. What happens to Botan when Barako resurfaces? Does Botan disappear forever or will Barako only control Botan for a temporary moment? What do you think it feels like to lose a friend?"  
  
//That does not matter to you, Syuuichi. That emotion has no effect on you at all whatsoever. Nothing else shall matter once you get that Jewel from Botan.//  
  
"What about Mother? Does she not matter?" At that question, Syuuichi received no response from Youko. The reserved reflection of the demon made no effort to reply.  
  
"Syuuichi, are you all right in there?" Shiori's voice suddenly questioned through his bedroom door. Syuuichi, whom had thought Shiori had already left the home, jumped at the sound of his mother's muffled voice.  
  
"I am fine, Mother. You have nothing to worry about," Syuuichi quickly replied. "I was just--I was just practicing for a class."  
  
"Ah, all right, dear. Well, I'm going to your father's and brother's now. Don't stay up too late, Syuuichi. Make sure you get enough sleep so you aren't tired tomorrow."  
  
"Do not worry, Mother. I will be fine."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Did you hear that noise, Genkai?" Yukina whispered as she turned her head towards the door. The ice maiden was sitting beside and nursing the slumbering Botan, who clutched the mysterious, glowing Sacred Jewel across her chest.  
  
"What was did you hear, Yukina?" Genkai asked, looking up from treating Botan; the master psychic was sitting beside Botan as well. "You must forgive me if I didn't hear the sound, since I'm an aged woman; your young, keen demon senses are probably fifty times sharper than mine."  
  
Yukina's amber eyes narrowed in frightened concern. "There is someone outside, Genkai. Someone is watching us from outside, and whoever it is, he is very powerful."  
  
Yukina's statement worried Genkai. The Spirit Wave master knew that Hiei would come to visit whenever Yukina was staying at the temple, but Genkai knew very well that Hiei carefully concealed his Spirit Energy so that Yukina would not sense him; and the elderly woman had not minded the fire demon and knew when and where at the temple he was at all times. However, Yukina's words just now meant there was an intruder on the grounds. "Yukina," Genkai started as she rose to her feet, "stay here and watch over Botan. I'm going to go check it out."  
  
"All right. Please be careful, Genkai," Yukina cautioned. "We wouldn't want Botan having a partner by her bed side." Genkai nodded in assurance as she left the room.  
  
Walking outside on the haunting temple grounds in the dead of night, Genkai closed her rosy-colored eyes as she tried to concentrate on the trespasser. A split second of movement caught Genkai's attention as she heard a rush of robes on her left side. "I shall not allow anyone to get in my way!" a deep, contentious voice yelled from above her.  
  
Before she could charge her Spirit Gun, Genkai found her self anchored against a tree by snaking green ivy. Youko Kurama grinned at his performance, pleased that he had made the psychic completely immobile before she had become a nuisance to him. "Do not worry, Genkai," Youko smirked as he grinned sinisterly, "I shall not kill you since there is no real need to. All I am here for is the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls."  
  
Genkai instantly paled. "Kurama, what are you--What do you mean by--"  
  
She was silenced as Youko Kurama sniffed at the air. "She is here."  
  
And before Genkai could curse at Kurama, the lustrous fox demon had sprinted across the temple grounds and found the room where Yukina and Botan were located. The nursing ice demon gasped at the sight of Kurama's demonic form. "Kurama what are you--"  
  
Entirely ignoring Yukina, Kurama strode straight towards the sleeping Botan; and without a word, the Class-A demon reached for the shimmering jewel clutched at Botan's chest. Unfortunately for Kurama, when his hands neared the jewel, Botan's lavender eyes opened and stared into surprised steely golden orbs. Botan rubbed her eyes and moaned slightly as Kurama slightly jerked back in alarm. Botan yawned, "Kurama, what are you--"  
  
"Argh! You shall give me the jewel!" Kurama grabbed Botan, throwing the half-asleep girl out into the temple courtyard; Botan did not have the chance to exclaim in fright as she skidded across the stone ground. After recomposing himself, Kurama leisurely walked up to Botan, who was struggling to stand on her feet. The silver fox cackled as he seized Botan's neck and lifted her two feet into the air.  
  
"Please, Kurama, stop this! What's the matter with you?!" Botan gasped as she tried to loosen the fox demon's grip on her throat. Her wounded side, the cut now reopened, seared with pain as it demanded for immediate attention. Blood began to soak through Botan's white kimono; however, the awakened human kept her hold on the Sacred Jewel. "Kurama, why are you doing this to me?!"  
  
"Do you not remember, Barako?" Youko Kurama hissed with a smirk, his silver hairs fanning out like a lustrous mane. "You had me pinned against a tree with one of your arrows, which slowly drained the life out of me, which is what I am currently doing to you. And like what you did to me five hundred years ago, while I watch you die, I am going to take the Sacred Jewel before your very eyes."  
  
As she continued to struggle against her botanical bonds, Genkai furiously growled, "Kurama, don't you dare hurt Botan! Do you hear me, you idiot?! Keep away from Botan!" Kurama overlooked the old lady, as his grasp on Botan's neck remained strong.  
  
"Please, Kurama, don't do it! You don't want to hurt Botan!" Yukina cried as she tried to pull against Kurama's grip. The ice apparition, rushing to Botan's side, tried to help her female friend out of Kurama's hands, but to no avail. "Please, let her go, Kurama! You've made her wound reopen! We have to stop her bleeding before she passes out!"  
  
"It will not matter. Leave this place, Yukina. I do not wish for anyone else but for Barako and me to be involved," Kurama muttered, shooting the ice girl a cold glare.  
  
At that moment, Hiei, like a flickering shadow, entered the midst of Genkai's temple, about ready to do his usual check up on Yukina. And in the temple's clearing, Hiei spotted his three friends; however, the fire demon had not expected the surprising sight of an ongoing battle. "Kurama, what in Hell's name do you think you're doing?!" Hiei yelled as he flew towards his comrades.  
  
"Stop him, Hiei!" Genkai yelled from her trapped position. Hiei's eyes grew even wider when he spotted her; the vines were obviously Kurama's handiwork. "Hiei, I don't care if you knock Kurama out or kill him! I don't care what you do! Just what ever you do, don't let Kurama take that jewel away from Botan! Do you hear me? Don't let Kurama near that jewel!"  
  
Hiei nodded in understanding as he was about to charge towards Kurama, but Yukina hastily stood in the fire demon's way. "Yukina, what are you doing?" Hiei demanded.  
  
Yukina, not replying to Hiei and instead tugging pleadingly at Kurama's powerful arm, shook her head as precious jewels began to slip from her eyes. "But she isn't Barako, Kurama! This is Botan! This is Botan! Botan isn't Barako! You're killing Botan, Kurama! Please, let Botan go!"  
  
"I am killing--Botan?" Kurama slowly stared at his right hand; beginning to grow weak, Botan clenched her two hands against Kurama's one mighty hand. Waking from his reverie, Kurama hastily released his grip on Botan. While doing so, the demon's lustrous hair began to melt away into familiar crimson locks. The demon seemed confused. "But--Barako was--"  
  
While Botan sat on the ground coughing, Hiei ran to her side. "Will you live, woman?" he questioned as he patted the former ferry girl's back. When he had entered the temple grounds, Hiei had noticed the scent of Botan's blood from her reopened wound from earlier that day. Hesitantly, Botan nodded as she coughed for breath.  
  
"I'm fine, Hiei. I just need a moment to breathe."  
  
With that assuring reply, Hiei stood up and glared at his now more human companion. Fiery amber orbs glowered at a shocked redhead human. "Explain yourself, Kurama. This isn't like you to attack defenseless people in the middle of the night, especially injured female humans."  
  
With hands on his head, Kurama kneeled on the ground. While shaking his head, Kurama murmured, "What is happening to me?"  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"What is this?" Botan quietly asked herself as she gazed down at the jewel in her slender hands. A soft rosy hue surrounded the petite crystal sphere. "What is this strange power coming from this crystal?" It was the night after Kurama's attack on Botan, and the other Spirit Detectives, including Hinageshi, Keiko, and Yukina were there as well.  
  
"The Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, a source of infinite power," Kurama's voice whispered in bitter memory; he would have hissed the words if he had not tried to sound neutral about the situation. Seven pairs of eyes turned to stare at the half-demon.  
  
"How is it you know so much about this jewel, Kurama?" Genkai questioned. The aged psychic had not been aware that the millennium-old fox spirit thief had any knowledge on the ancient human relic; however, the battle from last night clarified that Kurama knew more than just common knowledge.  
  
Kurama nodded solemnly to the faded-pink haired woman. His green eyes narrowed as they reflected a disheartening reminiscence. "I knew of the Jewel before anyone in this room was ever born, Genkai."  
  
Hinageshi opened her eyes wide, coming to a sudden realization. She snapped her fingers. "Oh my goodness! Why, I should have--I didn't think-- Then--then you, Kurama--you must have been--"  
  
"What do you know about the Sacred Jewel, Kurama?" Hiei demanded. "All I've heard about this tiny trinket is that it increases any demon's power by more than four times his strongest potential. What else is there to this Sacred Jewel of Four Souls?" Kurama smirked with mirth; Hiei, with all his abilities, knew so little about such phenomenal power.  
  
"If you must know more about the Sacred Jewel, Hiei, then I will have to explain quite a lot to everyone," Kurama replied.  
  
Genkai sat herself to the warm wooden floors. "Go on, Kurama," Genkai pressed, "We have all night to listen to your lengthy tale; and after what happened the other night, I think it's necessary to know what you know."  
  
"Well," Kurama whispered, bowing his head, "this story is not only mine to tell. Apparently, Botan has her own share of the story as well."  
  
Botan looked at Kurama curiously. 'What does Kurama mean?'  
  
"Nevertheless, I shall start my tale, until Botan remembers her critical part, if she ever does," Kurama started. "Everything began when I, as Youko Kurama, encountered a human village along the borders of Maikai about five-hundred years ago. This village, as you have probably guessed, was one of the very few human inhabitants left within Maikai. It was during that discovery of that village I found the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls."  
  
Kurama sighed in remembrance. "The Sacred Jewel is said to have the power to grant the deepest desires of its possessor. If any low-class demon were to devour the Jewel, the demon would become far more powerful than any S-class apparition. They would even surpass Yomi, Mukuro, or Yusuke for that matter; the Sacred Jewel was supposed to increase any living being's strength by more than one-hundred-fold. And because of this fabled power, I desired to claim the Jewel of Four Souls as my own."  
  
"Yes, and because of you and your greed for power, Kurama, the mighty priestess Barako died," a cold, small voice cut in. Kurama turned to glare at Hinageshi while the others in the room only stared at the shorter ferry girl in surprise. No one had expected gentle Hinageshi to ever sound so hostile.  
  
"What? What did you say, Hinageshi? Barako died because of me, you say?"  
  
Hinageshi faltered slightly under Kurama's heartless look, but the young Spirit Guide kept her stance. "Yes, Kurama, Priestess Barako died the same day she had cast you into the depths of Death! She tragically died the same day she cursed you to the Eternal Sleep."  
  
Hiei noticed a slight pained look cross Kurama's face, which was hastily masked over with a reserved and amused sneer; however, the fire demon was not the only one to notice Kurama's premier expression. Botan had noticed it as well.  
  
"That bitch perished, hm? I am glad she did, the traitor; now I do not have to go out on my way to take my revenge upon her. If I ever met a treacherous woman, Barako was the one. Well, I guess she proves even the most powerful human beings could die at the hands of demons," Kurama pleasingly murmured. Hinageshi instantaneously frowned and slapped Kurama smartly across the face.  
  
"Don't you dare call my older sister a bitch, fox demon! She would have lived a happier and a far longer life if she had never met you!" Hinageshi then gasped, clamping her hands over her mouth. She had not meant to speak so rudely to, nevertheless strike, one of her friends; it was as if some mysterious spirit had enraged her suddenly. "Oh, I'm really sorry, Kurama, I didn't mean to--I just--I got--"  
  
Kurama narrowed his eyes at Hinageshi. "Yes, now I remember where I had seen you before, Hinageshi. I remember Barako had a younger sister, Hinagiku--Yes, you are that little girl that loyally followed Barako and believed everything she said."  
  
"Wait a second, why did a priestess named Barako die?" Kazuma questioned. "Who is she anyway? What does she have to do with anything? What does Hinageshi have to do with this?"  
  
"I'd think you would have been a little smarter, carrot-brain. After all, Barako was a mortal human, so I expect you humans would have to know something about her," Hiei snapped. "Especially since she did help create a barrier between your world and Maikai."  
  
Kazuma growled in infuriation. "Well, excuse me, shorty! I've only been to Maikai once, and unlike you, I don't have a stupid third eye to tell me all!"  
  
"You fool," Hiei barked. "Any demon, weak or strong, with some brains knows Barako's name and her accomplishments. She was probably the most powerful human to have walked in this reality's history. Barako's Spirit Energy was so powerful a single encounter with her would have cleansed your soul of any darkness, which means oblivion to demons. Her immense power, not to mention her archery skills, are legendary; she has never missed a mark in her life, and apparently, even near death she has always struck her target."  
  
"Priestess Barako was my older sister in my lifetime," Hinageshi answered further. "When I was still alive, my name was Hinagiku instead of Hinageshi. Going on with the story, Barako was the caretaker and purifier of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. She died when Kurama was trying to steal the Sacred Jewel from her and our village; fortunately for my older sister and the Three Worlds, Priestess Barako was able to recover the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls and purify it once more, and then she supposedly had killed Kurama."  
  
"Ah, I have heard many tales of Barako's strength and skills. I believe she also knew how to allow humans to have longer lives than most demons. And to think, she was only about eighteen years old when she perished. If she had lived only for half the life she could have had-- Truly, she was a powerful priestess," Genkai sighed.  
  
Kurama growled at the mention of the curse and Barako's strength. "Hiei was correct, Barako had never missed her mark in her entire lifetime, even near the end of it. She was also a powerful priestess, too. Yes, it took me quite a while before I could release myself from her horrid spell; five hundred, painstaking years, if I recall correctly."  
  
"Wait, so if this Barako priestess was the guardian of this damn jewel, why was it found in Botan's body?" Yusuke inquired. "What does all that have to do with Botan and the rest of this crap?"  
  
"After Barako recovered the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls from Kurama, she returned to the village in critical condition," Hinageshi explained. "And knowing she would die soon, older sister Barako had commanded me to burn the Sacred Jewel with her remains; Older Sister had realized that the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls only brought sorrow and carnage to its possessors."  
  
The former demon thief smiled in unpalatable sorrow. "Therefore, the Sacred Jewel disappeared from the face of Maikai for five-hundred years, only to appear in the Human World afterwards," Kurama whispered in a virulent, tranquil tone. "And to answer why Barako is so important to the tale is this: Botan is the priestess Barako's reincarnation."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Why me?" Botan asked herself loudly as she unfolded her colorful futon on her bedroom floor. The former ferry girl was completely puzzled by the new turn of events; first Botan had been chased by unknown demons that had wanted to kill her; then she had found an ancient, mysterious, and powerful jewel in her body; after that, Kurama had attacked her in the middle of the night and later explained why and how he died; finally, Botan discovered SHE was the reason Kurama had died so long ago. Besides the happenings, Botan was even more puzzled with Kurama's new coldness towards her. "Why did this have to happen to me? All I wanted was to live my five years as human peacefully. But NO! I can't even get that!"  
  
"Maybe it was your destiny, Botan," Yukina gently replied, setting up her futon beside Botan's. "Maybe you were meant to have control over such power because you're a person who never wanted it. I'm guessing this is the real reason why Koenma made you a human for the next five years." The two girls, dressed in identical Chinese-style pajamas, were staying at Genkai's temple for the night, and Yukina had decided to keep Botan some company for the next few days the former deity would be at the lonesome temple. Hinageshi was currently also in the room with them, ready to explain any unclear facts to the still confused Botan. The other Spirit Detectives had left for their homes, all except Hiei, of course. He was prowling around the temple a few times, making sure of Yukina's and now Botan's safety.  
  
"But why can't I remember anything from my own past?" Botan inquired, glancing down at the wooden floors sadly. "Why can't I remember being cold- hearted enough to kill Kurama? If I could remember just that one moment, then I could at least be able to sincerely apologize to him. I wish I could apologize--the way Kurama looked at me when he tried to steal the Sacred Jewel the other night--his look was so sad and angry. Whatever happened between him and Priestess Barako was extremely terrible; I can tell by just looking at Kurama."  
  
Hinageshi sighed as she brushed a hand through her scarlet hair. "Well, like you have explained to me before while you were training me, Botan, a ferry girl forgets her living past when she begins to work for Prince Koenma. You only regain your memories once all of your loved ones from the living world before are deceased."  
  
Yukina, analyzing the given explanation, looked at Hinageshi curiously. "Well, if Botan was your older sister from your living past, and if she is alive and human now as she was five hundred years ago, how is it that you remember everything from that time, Hinageshi? Wouldn't you remember anything as well?"  
  
Hinageshi gave the demon ice maiden a goofy grin. "Well, Yukina, the rule applies only to a person's first death. If the loved one is reincarnated, then it doesn't matter or count. I can remember because Botan has already died once, and there is no one left within the living plain that I have my heart still connected to."  
  
"Well, then wouldn't I be able to remember my own past?" Botan questioned curiously. "After all, after about five hundred years, I would believe that all of my loved ones have followed me to the grave as well."  
  
Hinageshi shook her head once more at Botan's question. "No, you wouldn't remember your past because not all of your former loved ones are dead, Botan. Kurama never did actually die; he only transferred his soul to another body. The Memory Law states that to be 'dead' the soul must part from its original body and be escorted to the Spirit World by an official ferry girl, you know that."  
  
Botan nodded, sighing at her own forgetfulness. Why, even as a human, did she have to act bubble headed? "Waa, why didn't I remember that rule? It's such a simple regulation--Wait a second! Kurama?! What does Kurama have anything to do with this? Why is it because of him I can't remember anything from the past?!" Botan demanded feverously, snapping out of her daze.  
  
"Um, didn't I mention this to you before, Botan?" Hinageshi asked, slowly backing away from Botan. The little ferry girl's eyes reflected fear as she was backed up against a wall. "I'm pretty sure you heard about it from--"  
  
"Mention what to me, Hinageshi?" Botan demanded suspiciously, her lavender eyes narrowing in distrust. "What are you hiding from me, Hinageshi?"  
  
"Um--" Hinageshi began to sweat nervously. She had not meant to have this piece of information revealed to Botan; when she returned to Spirit World, Hinageshi would more likely be in big trouble with Koenma for her simple but significant slip of the tongue. Even Koenma had warned Hinageshi not to exploit this information. "Ha. Well, I guess there's no use hiding it from you now. Oi, Lord Koenma is going to have my head for, but, here it goes--Botan, you and Kurama were in love when you were Priestess Barako, making Kurama one of your past loved ones."  
  
Botan nodded her head in understanding to Hinageshi's rather short explanation. What a logical reason. "Oh. Kurama and I were--WHAT?!"  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Hn--So, the lover you remember the most is the person who killed you," Hiei smirked as he watched Syuuichi finish his homework. The petite fire demon was standing next to Syuuichi's wooden work desk, the bright desk lamp barely able to cast light onto the swordsman. Minamino Syuuichi growled in annoyance at Hiei's poor sense of timing; the college school student was currently trying to finish his fairly detailed essay on the botany of roses. After his story telling at Genkai's temple, Syuuichi had arrived at his home three hours later so he could finish his schoolwork. Like a shorter and sterner shadow of Syuuichi's, Hiei had followed the redhead home.  
  
"In a moment, Hiei," Syuuichi muttered in return, finalizing the conclusion sentences of the last paragraph. "I will be with you as soon as I am done." Within ten minutes, the sound of a pencil scribbling had ended, and the last statements were done; Syuuichi quickly put his homework into his school bag, along with his other class work utensils. As soon as he was done, Kurama turned around and gave Hiei an inauspicious glare. Emerald eyes bore into amber ones.  
  
"Are you here just to mock me, Hiei?" Kurama demanded quietly. "Because if you are, then you are going to get bored rather quickly. I am in no mood for your ill-placed taunting tonight." He spoke in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake his mother, Minamino Shiori.  
  
Hiei chuckled softly, not wanting to wake the human mother either. "Hn, I'm not here to waste my time, Kurama. I'm only curious to know exactly what was your real relationship with the human priestess Barako. At first, when you were talking about her, I thought you were only playing with me, but now it turns out you were actually serious about her, Kurama."  
  
"You did not believe me the first time?" Kurama questioned skeptically.  
  
"Did you actually bed with her?" Hiei asked in return.  
  
Kurama growled at Hiei's inquiry; to ask a question like that was simply idiotic, especially for Hiei. The answer was extremely obvious; Kurama expected Kazuma to even have known the answer if the carrot-top had been here. "Do you actually think a human priestess, especially Barako, would willingly lay with a wanted and dangerous fox demon thief?"  
  
"Depending on how he looked," Hiei smartly replied, "and his reputation with women before. I heard the latter makes all the difference in those type of relationships." Kurama rolled his eyes in exasperation. From where did Hiei's new outlook on women come?  
  
"Ugh, Hiei, you do not know the first thing about women, nevertheless a respectable priestess such as Barako," Kurama whispered ruefully. "You could not treat her just like any other woman--Barako was like a princess among peasants and insects. She had to be treated differently, far differently than any creditable female human or demoness. You insult Barako's name just by thinking such pointless thoughts."  
  
Hiei frowned at Kurama's gentle answer. To the fire demon's critical opinion, the answer was far too tender. "So, in other words," Hiei muttered, "you, Youko Kurama, are still in love with the dead priestess Barako."  
  
Kurama looked out side of his window, a dreary look in his verdant eyes. The woeful moon and lonely stars reflected themselves within Kurama's piercing orbs. Moonlight slightly illuminating his form, Kurama appeared more like his demon self now than at any other time as Syuuichi. "I am not sure if I am in love with her anymore, Hiei. It has been five hundred years since my emotions for this woman have been questioned; and my outlook and empathy on life has changed because of my human identity. I feel the same wanting feelings for Barako as before, Hiei, but now--now I also hate her very being with all my soul."  
  
There was a moment of silence before the next question came. "Because Barako killed you?"  
  
"Because Barako betrayed me!"  
  
Hiei stepped back in sudden alarm. Kurama's eyes had unexpectedly just gone from ivy green to a piercing golden yellow; the popular crimson locks were melting away into familiar glistening strands; from his scarlet school uniform appeared loose white robes; Kurama's body itself was taller and broader. Plants within Kurama's room, reacting to Kurama's impulsive surge of Spirit Energy, had instantly grown three feet, their blossoms blooming with poisonous mouths. Realizing what he had just done, Youko Kurama hastily began to calm himself. His silver tail twitched nervously and shimmered in the ghastly moonlight. "I am rather sorry, Hiei. I did not mean to lose my temper like that. I should have had more control over myself and my emotions."  
  
The fire demon, regaining his passive composure, only smirked as he stared at the unmitigated form of Kurama; so there was much more to Kurama than originally Hiei had known. "Hn. I'm just glad to know you at least DO lose your temper when the proper time comes. You were beginning to worry me with that façade of yours." And with that, Hiei disappeared into the chilly night; he would find out more about Kurama's tragic past some other time. After all, there was always tomorrow.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Waa!" Botan's cheeks burned a dark crimson as the FORMER ferry girl jumped up in alarm. Her two tendrils of sky blue locks flared up with Botan's movement. "Please, tell me you're lying! Hinageshi, you aren't serious, are you?! You're lying, RIGHT?!"  
  
Hinageshi gave Botan another tired sigh as the redhead tried to make Botan take her seat; although the less experienced Spirit World employee had great respect for the blue-haired deity, Botan's whining was starting to give Hinageshi a splitting headache. "Botan, I really wish you could just remember everything about your past because this would be much easier: YES, Kurama and you were once in love, and YES, he was going to use the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls to have the two of you together for the rest of your lives; at least, that's what Elder Sister told me a long time ago."  
  
Yukina giggled as Botan turned into a deeper shade of scarlet. "See, Botan," Yukina encouraged happily, clapping her delicate hands together, "maybe this ordeal is happening to you right now because you were meant to fulfill the wish of Youko Kurama and Priestess Barako; maybe you and Kurama were meant to be together."  
  
"Wow, what an adorable romantic story," Keiko dreamily sighed, her eyes in a starry daze. "Who would have ever thought of the two of you together? Kurama, the mysterious Romantic Soldier of Roses, and Botan, the cheery Deity of Death, together as a couple is such a sweet sight. How cute they are!" Shizuru, blowing out a puff of smoke, could only giggle in amusement at Botan's lost face.  
  
The five girls had gathered at Botan and Yukina's room at Genkai's temple, the day having already reached the afternoon (Botan, instead of attending her new school, had spent most of the day recovering from her reopened wound). Since Keiko and Shizuru had missed last night's meeting with the Spirit Detectives, Hinageshi was retelling the story of Youko Kurama and Priestess Barako to the girls, filling Botan in with some other unmentioned details. Keiko and Yukina had listened attentively, but Shizuru had been sitting at the door's edge so that her cigarette smoke would drift outside instead of in.  
  
"Waa, Yukina, I don't think I found the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls in my body just to fulfill Kurama's old wish. And Keiko, Kurama and I would NOT make a good couple under our current situation--Besides, why in the world would he want to be with a person like me? By the way Hinageshi and Genkai were describing Barako the other night, I wouldn't think Kurama would be able to get over a woman like that," Botan reasoned modestly, trying to control her overheated cheeks.  
  
'You're still not denying that you wouldn't mind being with him, though,' Shizuru thought slyly to herself, blowing out yet another puff of smoke. 'Botan, if you're going to hide the truth, have a little more tact about it.'  
  
Keiko giggled knowingly. "I'm not so sure about what you're saying, Botan; after all, according to everyone and especially Kurama, you ARE the reincarnation of that 'amazing' woman, making you pretty much her. Anyway, I've heard Yusuke whine that Kurama has a particularly 'annoying' habit of asking about you all the time. Yusuke even complained that if Kurama asked once more about you at a random moment, he would 'shoot the damn, womanizing fox boy at point-blank with a Spirit Gun if nothing else.' Heh! Sounds like Kurama likes you enough to bug Yusuke to his last nerve, Botan," Keiko teased.  
  
Botan's eyes swirled at Keiko's new information; to the blue haired girl, everything was happening far too fast: her sentence to being human for the next few years, the revelation of the Sacred Jewel within her new body, the truth of Botan's past, Kurama's recent lack of feelings towards her, and now the news of Kurama and her being former lovers. If she did not find some way to unload her mind, Botan swore she would explode from all the information trying to be compressed into her head. Right at that moment, Yusuke entered the room.  
  
"Hey, what are you ladies talking about?" Urameshi asked cockily, giving a sly smile towards Keiko. "I hope you're not talking about guys, because I'm pretty sure the guys in the next room would get a little jealous." All the girls, except Botan, giggled instantly at the mention of "guys".  
  
"You don't know how right you are, Yusuke!" Keiko laughed at her boyfriend. "Especially a certain guy!" Yusuke, not understanding the hint, was left in the dust, the poor boy rather confused. Botan, still red in the face, fumed as her friends were giggling about her predicament and all of the possible outcomes.  
  
"Ahem, well, anyway," Yusuke coughed, cutting into the laughter, "as you probably guessed, the rest of the guys are here, and Genkai and Kurama want to talk to all of us in the main hall. Come on and let's go."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"What?! You can't do this to me!" Botan yelled as she stood up with rage. She angrily stomped her foot on the floor to emphasize her reluctance to the Spirit Detectives' new decision. The musty, old room everyone was seated in was not adding a positive atmosphere to the circumstances either.  
  
"Unfortunately for you, Botan, you have no real choice in the matter," Kurama simply replied, his answer filled with no emotion. He brushed back stray crimson locks dispassionately. "We must keep you AND the Sacred Jewel out of harm's way at all costs or deeply regret our decision later on. As Spirit Detectives, our job is to prevent the Three Worlds from being destroyed; and I assure you that if the Sacred Jewel falls into any other hands than yours, the Worlds will more than be destroyed."  
  
Botan frowned in immerse disapproval: Kurama had been talking about the whole situation as if she were an inanimate possession, just like the Jewel. The once charming, friendly persona of Minamino Syuuichi had been iced over with the cold, precise attitude of Youko Kurama, but unlike the fox, this side of Kurama did not share a passion; and currently, whoever this frost bitten being was, Botan hated his nerves. "So you're going to keep me cooped up at the temple for the next who-knows-how-long years? That's unfair, Kurama! And you know it! You're going to kill me by keeping me here!"  
  
Yusuke, shaking his head, sighed in pity for Botan; he could relate to her pain. "Man, now she's gone and made me feel all guilty about this. Botan, you have to understand that we're only doing this for your safety."  
  
"Yeah, and I know what you mean, Urameshi," Kazuma agreed in sympathy as well. "I know we have to keep you safe, Botan, but that doesn't mean I like what we're doing--I mean, just think how we would feel if we were told we had to stay locked up for the next years of our lives."  
  
Genkai, the old master psychic, did not give an opinion on the argument. She instead sat calmly on the floor and serenely sipped at her tea.  
  
"Hn. That's what I despise about you humans, your utterly poor sense of compassion," Hiei sniffed in annoyance. "Who cares how this girl feels about this? She's just not seeing the bigger picture; if we lose her or the Sacred Jewel, we all lose. Kurama has the right idea in mind when he says we should keep Botan here. It's our job to protect her, and we have no choice but to do it or else that annoying brat up there is going to have our heads. Why not just make the job easier for us and keep her in one place?"  
  
"But Hiei," Yukina argued gently, "even a powerful demon like yourself needs to escape your small world to a larger one. It 's cruel to keep someone locked up just for one's own selfish purpose, even if you might have good intentions." And with her words, Yukina looked down to her pale, delicate hands where her painful scars were. The ice maiden's ruby eyes began to tear up as she brushed a slender finger lightly against her old wounds.  
  
"We would be no better than the people who imprisoned me if we do the same to Botan just to keep her and the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls safe. I just wouldn't be able live with myself if I allow you to go on with this plan. I wouldn't deserve to call myself Botan's friend," Yukina cried quietly, her precious stones thumping against the wooden floors, creating a hallow sound. Shizuru and Keiko immediately tried to console the young demoness.  
  
"Yukina." Hiei looked shamefully to the ground, the fire demon unable to maintain a gaze with his twin sister.  
  
"Yukina's right," Keiko agreed, trying to stop Yukina's tears. "We would be cruel cutting Botan off from life. And Yusuke, you know it's wrong to do something like this!"  
  
"All right already! I change my mind! Damn it. You don't have to yell at me, Keiko."  
  
Kurama growled at everyone's sudden change of mind or better known as change of heart. 'Heh. You were wrong again, Youko. Cutting Botan off from the outside world is OBVIOUSLY not the better choice, as you have heard from Yukina. You would have done better to listen to a human heart, Youko. //Shut up already, Syuuichi. Do you think this is something one enjoys? You would have to be real sick to like this.// Hmph. You looked like you were enjoying it, Youko. Besides, it WAS your idea.'  
  
"So, I'm allowed to go about as I want?" Botan asked with her eyes filled with renewed hope.  
  
Yusuke gave his assistant an encouraging nod and thumbs up as well. "Yeah. I guess none of us are actually strong enough to hold you back, Botan. We'll just have to protect you the old fashioned way."  
  
"Yeah!" Botan cheered as she gave Yusuke a hug. "Oh, thank you, you guys!" The excited teen ran about the room, giving each of her friends a hug.  
  
When Botan reached Hiei, the fire demon shot the former deity a glare. "Don't even think about--"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Botan had Hiei locked in an embrace. "Thank you, too, Hiei!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Once she was done squeezing the life out of Hiei, Botan skipped to Kurama, who only stared at girl with indifference. Botan tried to warm the air around the redhead by giving him an ecstatic grin. "Kurama, I--"  
  
"Do not even come near me, Botan." And with that, Kurama got up onto his feet and began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going, Kurama?" Botan inquired worriedly as she watched Kurama step outside onto the temple grounds. Without a misplaced step, Kurama continued his way to the exiting stairways. When the light- blue haired girl realized that Kurama was not going to turn around, she lost her temper. "You jerk! What happened to polite Minamino Syuuichi? Argh, if you can hear me, Youko Kurama, you're a jerk! You're just a jerk who can't get over your dead girlfriend!"  
  
With that statement, Kurama immediately froze in his place; Botan clapped a hand over her mouth, seeing she had gone too far with her words. 'Oh, great job, Botan. What a way to stick your foot into your mouth.' As Kurama silently stood in his place, Botan tried to find the words to apologize. "Kurama, I'm--I'm sorry, I didn't mean--"  
  
"I only wished to prevent you from meeting her fate, priestess. But as I can see, you can take well enough care of yourself," Kurama darkly muttered as he turned to glare at the apologetic girl. The Spirit Detectives inwardly flinched at Kurama's dark scowl, his eyes a golden emerald. With that said, Kurama left the temple; not even Hiei dared to stop the fox. 'You idiot, what do you think you are doing, Youko?!' Syuuichi angrily demanded from his own self. '//You are going to walk away from all of these emotions, Syuuichi and clear your mind! You cannot be affected by this sympathy, by HER!// Affected by her? Youko, did you hear yourself when you said that to Botan? She more than affects you! //Shut up, Syuuichi! Do not speak about this anymore!//'  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. 


	2. One Survivor, Sacred Jewel of Four Souls...

AN: Heh, sorry for such a long wait, everyone. My stupid disk that had all of my chapters for this story was COMPLETELY erased, so I had to salvage everything I had from the depths of my poor mind and my trusty notebook. To add to those issues, I have started high school now and my brain lately has been utterly fried. Ugh, I feel like a failure as an author (well, at least the next post will come sooner than this one). Anyway, here's the next chapter, and I hope everyone enjoys!  
  
Could someone tell me at what shrine Hinageshi worked at? And, does anyone know what Kuronue's name means and what kind of demon Kuronue actually is? I know his name means "Black something", just don't know what the something means. And I've heard that Kuronue is something in between that of a bat or a crow.  
  
Ah, and so I won't forget, the disclaimer stated in the first chapter goes throughout the story so I won't have to repeat it CONSTANTLY!  
  
Another note: If you had read the first three chapters of this story, they were actually the first chapter in separate segments (so that means the first chapter is the first three everyone read compiled together, even better than they were when they were separate). So this chapter is actually a new chapter or part of the chapter, not some rewrite or anything. (If I am confusing you, it's all right if you ignore this and don't understand; you'll get it eventually. I barely understand the situation myself, actually.)  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"This is speech."  
'This is thought.'  
//This is Youko or flashback.//  
  
Once Loved, Never Forgotten  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Where are you going, Kurama?" Botan inquired worriedly as she watched Kurama step outside onto the temple grounds. Without a misplaced step, Kurama continued his way to the exiting stairways. When the light- blue haired girl realized that Kurama was not going to turn around, she lost her temper. "You jerk! What happened to polite Minamino Syuuichi? Argh, if you can hear me, Youko Kurama, you're a jerk! You're just a jerk who can't get over your dead girlfriend!"  
  
With that statement, Kurama immediately froze in his place; Botan clapped a hand over her mouth, seeing she had gone too far with her words. 'Oh, great job, Botan. What a way to stick your foot into your mouth.' As Kurama silently stood in his place, Botan tried to find the words to apologize. "Kurama, I'm--I'm sorry, I didn't mean--"  
  
"I only wished to prevent you from meeting her fate, priestess. But as I can see, you can take well enough care of yourself," Kurama darkly muttered as he turned to glare at the apologetic girl. The other three Spirit Detectives inwardly flinched at Kurama's dark scowl, his eyes a golden emerald. With that said, Kurama left the temple; not even Hiei dared to stop the fox. 'You idiot, what do you think you are doing, Youko?!' Syuuichi angrily demanded from his own self. '//You are going to walk away from all of these emotions, Syuuichi and clear your mind! You cannot be affected by this sympathy, by HER!// Affected by her? Youko, did you hear yourself when you said that to Botan? She more than affects you! //Shut up, Syuuichi! Do not speak about this anymore!//'  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
'Why do I have to have such a big mouth?' Botan sighed as she thought miserably to herself, tapping her mechanical pencil against her school desk irritably. 'Kurama hates you now, and you know it's completely your fault; good job, Botan, for sticking your foot in your mouth like that. Why don't you try sticking the Human World into while you're at it.'  
  
A week had past since anyone had seen and spoken with Kurama, and everyone, including Hiei, grew worried about Kurama's condition; and a few days after the meeting at Genkai's temple, Yusuke had given the redhead a phone call. When Minamino Shiori had instead answered the phone, Yusuke had diligently urged to speak to Syuuichi. Shiori had kindly and politely replied that Syuuichi had been under the weather for a while and did not wish to speak to any of his friends; however, Yusuke would not hear of it. After being rather persistent, Urameshi had finally swayed the worried mother's mind and was speaking to Kurama. Sadly to say, after a curt greeting, Kurama informed Yusuke he was not feeling well and did not desire to converse with anyone at the current moment; the half-fox demon had even added that he did not wish for any of the Spirit Detectives to come by his home to see how he was doing. Kurama then gave a cold farewell and hung up on Yusuke. And much to Keiko's dismay, Yusuke went into a rage and destroyed some public property to sate the frustration he had towards Kurama's obnoxious behavior. 'Because of you,' Botan moaned in a sorry way, 'Kurama has been avoiding everyone, including Hiei. I wonder if Yusuke is still angry with Kurama.'  
  
As Botan's thoughts continued to dwell on Kurama and the awkward moment from last week, the cold, final words Kurama had tonelessly uttered repeatedly rang through her head. //I only wished to prevent you from meeting her fate, priestess.//  
  
"Kurama's voice was so cold when he said that; it was as if a different side of Youko took over him, and Syuuichi was completely gone, as if he never existed. Uh, Kurama was so angry he didn't even bother to call me by my name. And what did he mean by that last sentence?" Botan whispered thoughtfully to herself; she mindlessly toyed with the black buttons on her green jacket. "Does Kurama think I'm going to die the same way Barako did? Does he think--" Botan suddenly cut herself short on her thought. "But according to everyone, Kurama is the one who killed Barako. He was the one responsible for Barako's cruel twist of fate. So--Was Kurama warning me? Or was he threatening me?"  
  
Her face paling at the new thought, Botan felt her eyes well up with lukewarm tears. She pouted, "Well, I did deserve what he said, even if it was a threat on my life; I shouldn't have spoken badly about Barako. I'm actually surprised Kurama hasn't killed me yet."  
  
"Miss Urameshi!" A large hand roughly slammed onto Botan's desk, making the blue haired girl jump up in her desk in surprise.  
  
"Eek!"  
  
The other students within the class looked up from their class work and notes, preparing themselves to watch another vindictive scene of the teacher picking on the new student, Urameshi Botan. Boys and girls alike flinched in great sympathy for unfortunate Urameshi; it was just too unbearable to go through the day and see the girl tortured constantly as she was.  
  
"Miss Urameshi, I see that my lecture is in lack of interest to you, as you are thoroughly amusing yourself by speaking to your invisible imaginary friends," Mr. Iwamoto sneered, glaring darkly at Botan through narrow slits for eyes.  
  
Botan squirmed uneasily in her desk as she looked into the sniping face of her enraged instructor. "Ah, it's not like that at all, Mr. Iwamoto; the Muromachi Period is rather fascinating. Actually, I am really interested in that time period," Botan honestly responded, giving Mr. Iwamoto a nervous smile. And in truth, Botan had meant what she said; since she had lived her human life through that ancient era, Botan was curious how life was like for her during those difficult, archaic times. The girl gripped at her  
  
The teacher growled at Botan's calm, kind response. "Like your despicable cousin, Miss Urameshi, I see that you don't mind lying through your teeth," Mr. Iwamoto replied indifferently, fighting the fiery urge to slap his student.  
  
'How dare he say that about Yusuke!' Botan hastily clenched her teeth in fury to keep her from speaking, her knuckles turning white from making a fist beneath her desk. A rush of flashbacks returned to former Death. When Yusuke had first died, Botan had not understood the young boy's pure hate for the teachers until now; the former ferry girl could see that Yusuke's judgment of his teachers' characters were fairly accurate. "But sir, I'm not--"  
  
"Report the principal's office immediately, Urameshi," Mr. Iwamoto barked harshly, pointing an angry finger at the classroom door. "And don't come back to this class until you've fixed that attitude of yours."  
  
Without argument (knowing things would only get worse), Botan collected her belongings and walked quietly out the door. Keiko, sitting a little ways in front of Botan, sighed at the injustice; it made the brunette wonder how Mr. Iwamoto was allowed to move up from the junior high school and teach at the high school, nevertheless continue to teach at all.  
  
"And to think," Keiko groaned inwardly, "this all started just because Botan need to come to school. Ugh, I hope Botan doesn't get in as much trouble with the principal like she did the last time." Needing a valid identity to go to Keiko's high school, Botan had borrowed Atsuko and Yusuke's name and become a "cousin" of theirs, not to mention live with them for the next few years (all with their permission); however, there was a side affect to Botan's adopted identity. Right when Botan had entered the high school, every single person, aside for Keiko, had given the poor girl loathing glares and malicious sneers; the school was utterly terrified of the new, unidentified Urameshi. For the first few days of school, everyone had avoided Botan just in case she would be like her cousin and send him or her to the hospital with broken bones. Luckily, most of the student body realized Urameshi Botan was nothing more than a cheery, bubbly cream puff that enjoyed making friends. The teachers, however, were a harder bunch to convince.  
  
"When Yusuke hears about this, he's going to blow a fuse," Keiko sighed, flopping her heading into her arms.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Oh, trouble again in History, Botan?" the principal's secretary, an elder gentle lady, inquired sweetly as Botan slumped into a seat in the waiting room. Nodding glumly, Botan sighed despondently.  
  
"Wow, I'm quite surprised with you, Botan; your other teachers don't appear to have a problem with you. This is the third time this week you've been sent to the office for this class. I do wish you and Mr. Iwamoto would get along, Botan. Either that or I'm afraid that you're going to have to change your class or even have to transfer. And we wouldn't want that, would we, with you only being here for a week now. Well, the principal will be with you in about fifteen minutes, Botan. He's at a board meeting right now."  
  
Right then, Mr. Takenaka, who had also moved up to high school from junior high, entered the attendance office. Upon spotting Botan being seated in the office, Mr. Takenaka's eyes grew wide. "Why, Miss Urameshi, what are you doing here?" the surprised teacher asked.  
  
Botan smiled sheepishly at her language teacher. She playfully stuck out her tongue and gently knocked the top of her head. "Ah, I was misbehaving and wasn't paying attention in History today, so I got sent to the office by Mr. Iwamoto."  
  
"Really now?" Mr. Takenaka questioned curiously. "That is unlike you, Miss Urameshi, to behave disorderly and letting your attention wander." Although it sounded as if Mr. Takenaka was reprimanding Botan, the man knew that Botan's trouble was entirely Mr. Iwamoto's fault. The sinister teacher had always been like this toward students in which he found dislike.  
  
Botan smiled pleasingly. She knew that the middle-aged man was only worried about her as a student under the coarse tutelage of Mr. Iwamoto, like a loving father to a daughter; Botan also knew that Mr. Takenaka was keeping an eye on her to somehow make up for Yusuke, who was not going to the high school. A feeling in Botan's heart told her that Mr. Takenaka wanted at least ONE Urameshi (even if she was not a real one) to do well in life. Botan was actually grateful for Mr. Takenaka because he was the only teacher in the school that was not wary of her; the man was the only adult who was not afraid to put his trust in her. Botan made a mental note to give Koenma a good word about Mr. Takenaka when she returned to work for the Spirit World. "Well, it was really my fault, Mr. Takenaka, so I guess I'll just have to work harder in that class to keep my grade up," Botan replied cheerfully.  
  
Mr. Takenaka nodded in approval, his blue eyes twinkling in sincere pleasure. "That is the positive attitude, Miss Urameshi, that I wish I could find in all of my students, or at least awaken."  
  
"I'll be right back," the secretary sighed as she rose from her desk. "I need to get more paper for the printer here. Mr. Takenaka, would you mind staying here for a moment until I return?"  
  
"Not at all, it's my planning period anyway," the man replied, allowing the elderly woman pass by him and leave the office. Now it was just the wise teacher and Botan; and the silence was leaving Botan to her troubling thoughts that had kicked her out of class.  
  
'What should I--no--what can I do about Kurama? I know that I should go and apologize to him, but when can I do that? Should I go by his house? No, he said that he didn't want anyone going by there, and I'm not going to start my apology by antagonizing him.' Botan hissed in frustration as she gripped the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls in her jacket pocket; the girl was to go nowhere without the Sacred Jewel (while Genkai had merely suggested it, Hiei had commanded that the Sacred Jewel should never leave Botan's grasp or sight). "If I only hadn't said those stupid words!"  
  
"Is something the matter, Miss Urameshi?" Mr. Takenaka inquired as he took a seat beside the student, suddenly reminding Botan that she was not alone in the office.  
  
Blushing a cherry red, Botan looked to the ground as she nervously shuffled her feet, her hand still wrapped around the Sacred Jewel. The radiation of so much Spirit Energy somehow was settling to Botan. "Ah, nothing really important, sir. It's really nothing to worry about, really."  
  
"You seemed rather disturbed by your thoughts."  
  
"Did I really?" Botan wondered as she stared at her teacher's weathered and solemn face.  
  
"Yes, and you still do; you look far too serious for any adolescent your age, Miss Urameshi. This wouldn't be the reason why you weren't paying attention in class today, now would it?"  
  
"Well, I guess I am rather bothered with my dilemma," Botan admitted reluctantly, blushing even more, "and I should be too, the way I've been to my friend. It's a wonder why I haven't died from guilt." At another reminder of her mistake, Botan sighed at stared cheerlessly at her shoes.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it? Maybe I can help you sort out your problem."  
  
"Well," Botan started, "recently a good friend of mine and I got into an argument about how I should be carrying myself while I was--uh--in town. My friend thought that I should be a little more careful and selective, and he pretty much wanted me to stay locked up in my house. Although my friend had a good point about keeping me safe, he was basically cutting me off from life; he was just being far too strict, all because he didn't want me to be like his old girlfriend. We didn't look at each other eye to eye on the subject at all, and the argument just got worse from there; in the end, I said something terrible about his old girlfriend, and now I haven't spoken to my friend for over a week. I feel too awkward to do anything."  
  
"Ah, yes, I see."  
  
"But I know that I have to apologize to him," Botan finished, slightly frowning. "The comment I said was uncalled for; I have to do something to make things right again."  
  
Mr. Takenaka nodded in agreement. "Yes, you should apologize to him, and I say the sooner now the better. I don't know why you waited for a whole week, Miss Urameshi."  
  
"I'm just scared because he might not want to be friends with me anymore," Botan whispered. "I know I hurt him really bad after what I said, and I don't know if apologizing would do anything."  
  
"Don't worry," Mr. Takenaka assured as he placed a firm hand on Botan's shoulder. "A person such as yourself, Miss Urameshi, is quite easily forgiven. You have a light that cannot be denied nor rejected. I am quite sure that your friend will forgive you."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Syuuichi?"  
  
Syuuichi, looking up from his work, turned around to face the speaker of his name, his heart wanting the girl behind to be a certain sky blue haired deity. Unfortunately, it was only one of Syuuichi's fellow classmates. Syuuichi could not help but to frown slightly; like most girls he knew, this girl was pretty, well figured, and absolutely gifted with looks. However, like most other lovely ladies Syuuichi was introduced to, this fellow classmate was not like Botan, a girl of personality. "Yes, what is it, Mitsuko?" Syuuichi answered politely.  
  
"Ah, Minako said that there is some high school student at the front gate waiting for you; she said it was important to meet you as soon as you were available. I can finish the rest of the work here for you, Syuuichi, so you don't keep your friend waiting," the girl suggested, blushing during the process; she was unable to maintain eye contact with Syuuichi for more than ten seconds without turning a beet red.  
  
Although he knew perfectly well the young woman had a crush on him, Syuuichi smiled obliviously; acting like this had become his daily routine since junior high. "All right, I appreciate that. Thank you for the message, Mitsuko. I promise to make it up to you at our next club meeting." And with that, Syuuichi quickly collected his belongings and walked out to the campus' gate. As soon as the college student spotted familiar sky- colored locks, a grin came upon his face.  
  
"Botan." Syuuichi, sighing in relief, felt a little thankful that Botan had sought him out instead of him pursuing her; he did not know if he had the heart to take back Youko's heartless words from their last encounter. '//Watch what you say, Syuuichi! Those words were from you as well!// Youko, you should not dare to argue and place the blame somewhere else. It was your pitiless words and your harsh personality that pushed everyone away. If you had not been your arrogant, fearful self, you would not be in this situation.'  
  
Removing Syuuichi from his quarreling thoughts, Botan greeted, "Good afternoon, Syuuichi, I'm so glad that you were still here at college. I was worried that I had missed you." Botan grinned jovially as she walked up to the gorgeous young man. The young high school student was ignorant of the college girls and boys surrounding her and her old friend, whispering and muttering quietly about her.  
  
"Who is she? Is she Minamino's girlfriend?"  
  
"Who cares? She's cute."  
  
"No, she's hot."  
  
"She can't possibly be with Minamino; she's way too young for him and completely not his taste. Besides, you haven't heard Minamino mention anything about a girlfriend, have you?"  
  
"Maybe she's his cousin."  
  
Syuuichi, a little bit of Youko's personality coming out of him, smirked at the silly fear surrounding him and Botan. Here were young, intellectual men and women, who were future CEO's of major companies in the making, worrying about whom was going out with whom as if it were like the high school days where it meant the end of the world; and to think, with the awesome power Botan held in her pocket, the Three Worlds could easily be destroyed with a thought and be the end everyone's worries.  
  
"No, I stay at the school a little later to do some extra work on my assignments. I am a little surprised that you traveled across town to see me, Botan. You really went out of your way to get here. How have you been doing since our last meeting?" Syuuichi asked apologetically as he gave her a warm smile. "I hope that I had not upset you too much from my last farewell."  
  
Botan looked to the ground in embarrassment, a nervous giggle escaping her lips. "No, you didn't upset me that night, Syuuichi. And even if you had, it wasn't your fault because it was mine. And about that, I just wanted to say--"  
  
"Hey, Minamino, are you coming to the game tonight?" a masculine voice suddenly called out, cutting Botan off from her thought. Syuuichi turned around and Botan looked behind the taller young man. A handsome brunette haired lad dressed in a football uniform grinned as he waved and ran towards Syuuichi.  
  
"No, and Hatsume, what are you still doing here?" Syuuichi pondered as he amiably greeted his classmate. "I thought you would be gone by now; you hate staying at the school." The athlete's smile grew larger as he spotted the girl behind Syuuichi. Having an eye-catching smile, the stranger and his captivating cerulean eyes was making Botan feel warm and cheerful inside. She was beginning to think this new arrival seemed strangely familiar.  
  
"Nothing really. Our football practice just ended now. Who is this lovely lady?" Syuuichi's friend asked as he took Botan's hand, kissing it politely. "She's really cute, Minamino."  
  
Botan blushed; a pleasant, friendly aura surrounded this person, and Botan actually felt somewhat attracted to it. "Ah, my name is Urameshi Botan."  
  
The football player blinked in surprise, his sapphire eyes almost with the look of shock. "Urameshi? Are you related to Urameshi Yusuke from Sarayashiki Junior High?"  
  
"You know Urameshi?" Syuuichi wondered, staring at his friend. "But Hatsume, you went to Meiou."  
  
"Yeah, I knew Urameshi back in junior high school; I used to go to Sarayashiki Junior High before I moved, and then I started going to Meiou High. I was in my last year at Sarayashiki when Urameshi was a first year. I think I was the only one in my year that respected him, which was slightly a surprise. When he just enrolled, a few of my friends decided to pick on him and some of the new classmen. Heh, my idiots for friends didn't even suspect that Urameshi wasn't a kid to pick on; in fact, that's how Urameshi started his reputation in junior high," Hatsume explained. The young man then turned his sights on Botan. "I can sort of see a resemblance between the two of you; both of you have some spunk, and I can tell that you two don't take trash from anyone."  
  
"Really?" Botan inquired.  
  
Hatsume chuckled as he began to walk off. "Sure! You are family, and it doesn't surprise me. Well, I have to get going now; you know, my day job. I'll see you later, Minamino, and I hope I get to see you sometime, Urameshi!"  
  
When the boy was out of sight and his affable presence out of range, Botan turned and asked, "Who was that, Kura--I mean--Syuuichi?"  
  
"That was Hatsume Soijiro, a first year like me at the college. He is in a few of my classes, and we shared some classes at Meiou High too. Surprisingly, we are actually close, and Hatsume is a good friend." Syuuichi then turned around and faced Botan again. "So what were you going to say before Hatsume cut in, Botan?"  
  
"Ah, well, I nearly forgot the reason why I came here. Actually, I'm here to--" Botan looked around and realized that everyone within a twenty feet radius was intently listening in on the conversation. A sweat drop rolled down Botan's head. "Syuuichi, could we go somewhere together a little more private?" Botan suddenly asked as she grabbed Syuuichi's hand. The redhead could feel his body tense at the contact.  
  
'//You are losing, it Syuuichi. You cannot lose control now.// Shut up, Youko. You are not getting your chance to have your say because you will probably scare her off, AGAIN. //She is up to something, Syuuichi. She is trying to lure you into a trap. Just as she did five hundred years ago.// What kind of trap, Youko? Like an apology? Is that a trap? And whatever for? You should be the one luring her into a trap.' A hint of pink hue coming onto his cheeks, Syuuichi nodded in agreement at the suggestion, "Ah, sure, Botan. Why not? Where should we go?"  
  
"Oh, well, while I was walking here, I saw a nice park near the café. Why don't we go there?" Botan suggested cheerfully as she pulled gently at Syuuichi's hand. By slightly tugging him along, Botan pretty much had Syuuichi on an invisible leash. "I'll even be the one treat, Syuuichi."  
  
As Syuuichi and Botan walked off hand in hand, Syuuichi's female college classmates were left on campus to fume in abhorrence; while at the same time, Syuuichi's male comrades were growling in jealously as well, since now it was apparent that the high school student was not Minamino's cousin. Botan shivered as she felt the weak but negative Spirit Energy emitting from the individuals behind her. She disliked when humans were hateful and angry; they released unpleasant sensations that Botan could easily detect because of newly awakened her priestess powers. "Are you all right, Botan?" Syuuichi asked curiously. "Are you cold?"  
  
'//Stupid boy//,' Youko spat in the human boy's mind. '//Barako's powers are taking an effect on her. Now she is able to sense Spirit Energy and an accumulation of emotion from other human beings. Besides, why are you worrying about her? Let yourself loose from this trap before it is too late!// No! You will not be set free this time, Youko! This will be handled without your heartless expertise.'  
  
"I'm all right, Kurama; I just forgot that I'm a little more sensitive to Spirit Energy than I was before," Botan answered, smiling at Kurama now; the couple was far enough from any prying ears, and Botan could finally talk to the real person she had wanted to see. "Heh, I didn't realize, Kurama, that you were so powerful. I mean--I knew you were strong, but I never realized that you had so much Spirit Energy."  
  
Kurama smiled as he tried to hold back a chuckle. "Then you will get chills when we see Hiei or Yusuke again; unlike me, Hiei shows off his Demon Energy so lesser demons will get the message and quickly learn not to irritate him. Yusuke just has not learned how to control his Energy output."  
  
Cringing, Botan grinned, "Oh, I can't wait to see everyone again."  
  
The couple silently walked down the street, the chilly autumn air and vibrant flying leaves being their conversation. Kurama's crimson locks were blowing past his face, the unique ruby hairs mixing into the burgundy, orange, and gold of the fall. Staring at her friend, Botan observed, 'As Syuuichi, Kurama is like the autumn, cool and calm, changing from one season to another. Youko is like the winter, never changing, frozen in time. He can't move on from his past. How can two different people be the same person still?'  
  
'//She is staring at you. She is giving you this strange look, Syuuichi. It is almost like the look Barako used to give. It is unnerving, damn it,//' Youko muttered. 'Would you shut up already, Youko? Of course she is staring at you. She has a lot on her mind, and most of her thoughts are probably on you because of that one night.' Kurama sighed inwardly as he continued to look forward; the fox did not dare to return Botan's gaze.  
  
Not much needed to be said to one another; Kurama and Botan found enough comfort in each other's company, and in that, the two found the assurance of apology. It was a long moment before someone broke the tranquil silence. Kurama, still not turning to his walking partner and instead staring straight on ahead, began, "Botan, I know I need to apologize to you, and I should. I am sincerely sorry about--"  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Kurama did not get to finish his sentence as Botan was suddenly snatched away before him. The half-demon barely had the chance to catch glimpse of Botan's immediate kidnapping. A huge black claw had formed a cage around Botan, the demon already flying off far into the sky. Kurama hastily recognized the type of demon that had its filthy clutches on Botan; it was a fair-sized crow demon, meaning it was nearly the size of a private jet. "Hold on, Botan!" Kurama yelled as he chased after the kidnapper.  
  
"Kurama, help me!" Botan pleaded helplessly.  
  
Kurama, with his lightning speed, raced up along the side of a building and jumped into the air, bringing out his trademark Rose Whip, but he missed miserably due to the fact that the flying demon was flying away too fast. Gracefully landing on top of another building, Kurama tried again and raced after the humongous crow. This time, instead of trying to strike the demon, Kurama had his Rose Whip tie around the apparition's leg instead. "Be careful, Kurama!" Botan warned as she watched Kurama dependently.  
  
The demon, noticing its extra passenger, quickly flailed its captured leg and then tossed Kurama roughly into a side of a concrete building before flying off. Botan began to cry as the sight of a falling Kurama; the girl felt helpless since she was both being kidnapped and unable to help her unconscious friend. Botan could only pray that Hiei, who was always near by Kurama or Yukina, would find and help Kurama soon.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"How the hell did a weak demon like that get through into the Human World?! Where are the new Spirit Detectives?" Yusuke demanded angrily as he and his friends raced through the forests of Maikai. Urameshi was having a time jumping over fallen logs, stray boulders, and various random traps that lied on Maikai's forest floors.  
  
Kurama growled to himself, cursing to the truth that the crow demon had been weak, yet he, Youko Kurama, had been easily defeated AND stolen from. Unlike Yusuke, Kurama effortlessly spotted the traps and dodged them here and there with great ease.  
  
"Oh, shut up! We're supposed to be the ones watching Botan, Urameshi," Kazuma barked back to his friend as he tried to keep up to the demons and part-demon. "Besides, we don't need other Detectives to do our work; and Botan is our friend."  
  
"What the Detective meant was why aren't the new Detectives preventing weak demons from entering the Human World and keep something like this from happening," Hiei snapped, already in an irritated mood. One could tell the fire apparition was upset about Botan's unexpected kidnapping, and it was not because of the deadly blue Hiei's uncovered Jagan was glowing. "Damn, I swear that girl is more trouble than she is worth."  
  
"Koenma has not been able to commission new Spirit Detectives yet," Kurama responded, answering Yusuke's question; Kurama was running beside his friends as Youko Kurama. "There has not been any time to do anything much before you returned to the Human World, Yusuke. King Enma and Koenma were worried to see how you would turn out after the tournament here three years ago. Also, there was Kuwabara and myself, so Enma and Koenma did not take any other steps on hiring another Detective."  
  
Yusuke growled. "What a lame excuse. If those two were going to fire me, nevertheless kill me, they should have prepared someone already to fill in as soon as I was gone. Stupid Spirit World, thinking its all high and mighty just because they accept the dead people."  
  
"Heh, you sound just like a demon, Yusuke," Kurama chuckled as he continued to run. "I think you have stayed in Maikai for too long."  
  
"Well, I am a descendant of Raizen, Kurama," the teen smirked as he followed the fox demon in good humor. "Besides, if I hadn't stayed so long, Maikai currently wouldn't be here right now."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"I found her! They're heading to a small village in the Eastern Region right now," Hiei shouted with little relief as he jumped down from his post high up in the ancient Maikai trees; the petite demon had been on the search with his Jagan eye for about an hour now.  
  
"The Eastern Region?" Kurama questioned as he started off running again, the other Detectives at his heels. "Why would that blasted demon want to go there?"  
  
"I thought there wasn't anything in the Eastern Region," Yusuke muttered as he followed Hiei and Kurama. "Enki told me that only weak demons with no power at all lived in those parts." Kazuma, having no specific knowledge on Maikai like the others, just ran beside Yusuke silently.  
  
"No," Kurama replied, "Enki was wrong, and I would not hold him to fault with his poor information; not many know about Maikai's Eastern Region, not even demons themselves. Weak demons would not even dare to come near the Eastern Region. This part of Maikai is run by half-demons and humans. They are just considered weak demons because of the Human Blood within the land."  
  
"Human Blood?" Yusuke repeated in a whisper.  
  
"If we don't hurry, we're going to lose them again," Hiei hurried, racing ahead of Kurama. "That demon is already attacking a nearby village."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"More outsiders?!" a villager shouted in alarm. People dressed in old Japanese style clothing ran around in frenzy as they tried to put out the flames that were their village.  
  
The Spirit Detectives ignored the panicking villagers and ran toward the crash site where the crow demon had decided to rest. While running toward the small wooden structure, Kurama spotted a bow and a quiver of arrows on the ground. '//If we ever find Botan, maybe these will come in handy,//' the fox demon thought as he picked up the weapons.  
  
"Hurry up, Kurama!" Yusuke yelled, now ahead and already entering the crow's chaotic nest. "We got you trapped, birdie," Yusuke grinned as his right index finger was pointed straight towards the crow. Small, glowing particles of Spirit Energy could be seen gather at the tip of the Detective's finger. A sweat drop visibly slid down the demon's head as it realized that it was trapped in the tiny human building and lacked the energy for an escape (while the demon had been resting, it had also tried to retrieve the Sacred Jewel from Botan, but the girl had somehow put up a barrier that kept the demon's grasp for the Jewel at bay).  
  
"Let go of the priestess and the Sacred Jewel then perhaps we shall allow for you leave unscathed," Kurama murmured dangerously, cracking his thorny whip; his golden eyes were narrow and icy, and if looks were able to kill, the bird would have been utterly destroyed.  
  
The crow shuffled slightly, causing Botan, who was knocked out, to lose her grip on the Sacred Jewel, causing it to roll across the wooding floor of the structure. As the demon was about to grab the glowing sphere, Hiei stomped his foot and surprised the bird. "Make a move near it and die. Do not force me to use my Dragon of Darkness Wave on you, slime," Hiei spat. "It will be a waste of my energy and my time." His Jagan eye kept close watch on the crow's razor claws, the rolling Sacred Jewel, and the unconscious Botan.  
  
Out of nowhere, Kazuma launched himself at the bird from behind. "Got you!" Pandemonium broke loose as the crow demon tried to evade Kazuma's Spirit Sword. Realizing the possibility of Botan being crushed, Kurama dived in between the crow's feet and barely saved the girl from being gored through the chest. The crow twisted its body beneath Kazuma's body slam, eventually slamming Kazuma unconscious against the wall.  
  
Without wasting a moment, the demon swallowed the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls and flew out into the strangely colored sky of Maikai as fast as it could. "Damn it!" Kurama cursed, quickly following the Jewel thief outside and with Botan still in his arms. "The bastard ate the Sacred Jewel!"  
  
"Then let's have some roasted crow!" Yusuke quickly responded, right by Kurama's side. "Spirit Gun!"  
  
Yusuke shot a large, not to mention powerful Spirit Gun bullet; however, the blast of Spirit Energy missed its target. The Jewel-enhanced crow was now faster than Hiei or Kurama could detect. "Damn it, that bird better stay still! Dumb ass bird!" Yusuke spat.  
  
"Do not waste any more energy on him, Yusuke" Kurama advised, his Rose Whip ready. "With the aide of the Sacred Jewel in its stomach, that demon is now the most powerful being in the Three Worlds." Botan suddenly then began to stir in Kurama's hold.  
  
"What's going on? Kurama?" Botan gasped at the sight of Youko. "Why-- Why are you here, Kurama? Where am I?"  
  
"You do not remember? You were kidnapped by a low-class demon and then taken to Maikai, Botan. The crow demon that kidnapped you just ate the Sacred Jewel, and now we cannot even get near the demon," Kurama explained. An idea abruptly sparked in Kurama's mind. Handing the bow and arrows to Botan he had recovered from before, Kurama placed Botan on his back.  
  
"Hold on tight, Botan." The newly awakened girl barely grabbed a hold when Kurama began to speed off after the crow demon. Kurama and Botan appeared to be a white blur streaked with sky-blue.  
  
"Hey! Kurama, Botan, wait for us!" Yusuke yelled, throwing the unconscious Kazuma over his shoulder. Unfortunately for Urameshi, Youko and former ferry girl were too far ahead.  
  
"Just leave the lout, he's only going to slow you down," Hiei smirked mischievously. "Besides, he'll be all right, if we remember to get him."  
  
"That's the thing, Hiei," Yusuke growled through his teeth as he tried to keep up with the fire demon and lug Kazuma at the same time. "We won't."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Kurama, what am I supposed to do with these?!" Botan demanded loudly as she tried to keep a hold on Kurama and on the bow and arrows at the same time. Her sky-blue hair was blowing and whipping into her face, and Botan was also trying to keep her uniform skirt from fanning upwards, making matters more difficult for the poor girl.  
  
"Shoot the demon, of course," Kurama replied coolly. "And do not yell into my ears. It hurts!"  
  
"Sorry," Botan whispered regretfully as she let go of her skirt's bottom and positioned an arrow ready onto the bow; she prayed that no one was looking up at her from the ground. The duo was steadily nearing the escaping demon, their position almost beneath it; Kurama took a final leap into the air and gave Botan her cue.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Pulling the string as far as she could, Botan took careful aim. 'Please, Priestess Barako, help me. Help me defeat this foe. Lend me your master skills!' "Help me, Barako!" Botan shouted as she released the arrow.  
  
Kurama held his breath as he followed the arrows course. 'Please, let it hit. Let Botan's arrow hit! //It is not going to make it, Syuuichi!//'  
  
And Youko's instincts were right; just as Botan's arrow was about to reach the raven-like demon, it sank and whistled towards the ground. Kurama glared and frowned in utter disappointment. Botan's shot was one of the most embarrassing things he, Youko Kurama, had seen in all of his years of Life. "You call that a shot, woman?!" the fox demanded furiously. "Hinageshi could have made a much better one than that!"  
  
Botan glared right back at her carrier, fighting the urge to punch Youko in the back of the head. "Hey, I'd like to see you shoot a bow and arrow five minutes after you've just woken up from banging your head hard!"  
  
"Barako would have never missed such a pathetic target," Kurama hissed.  
  
"Barako would have killed you by now!" Botan retorted snappishly in return. With that comment, Kurama came to an immediate stop and threw Botan off of his back Botan landed on her already sore bottom with thud. The other Spirit Detectives caught up to the pair right then.  
  
"Did she get the demon, Kurama?" Hiei inquired, looking down at a dusty, disgruntled Botan on the ground.  
  
"No, she failed miserably," the white demon replied, turning to continue the chase. "Now the demon has a three-minute head start. We have to hurry, Hiei, Yusuke, Kazuma! We have to catch the demon before it completely merges the Sacred Jewel to its body."  
  
The three Detectives nodded to each other and chased after Kurama through the Maikai forest as Botan was left sitting on the ground in a daze. 'What--what the hell was that about?' Botan puffed her cheeks, her face reddening. 'Did I just get ditched? Did Kurama just say I'm worthless?! Why, the nerve of that guy!' "Argh, Kurama, you jerk! You're going to pay!" Botan roared as she grabbed her weapons and ran after her friends.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Hiei, watch out!" Kurama barked; however, it was too late. Hiei found his self trapped beneath a paralysis spell, a new ability the Jewel- powered crow demon had just discovered. Kazuma and Yusuke, after thirty minutes into the battle, had become helpless victims of this power.  
  
'This sucks!' Yusuke screamed inside his head, his hands digging into the dirt in frustration. 'We don't have much time before the Jewel is permanently fused with that damn demon!'  
  
Kurama tried his best to dodge the crow's numerous attacks, but alas, he fell beneath the large bird's speed and agile blasts of energy. And as soon as Kurama became a victim to the spell, Botan, entirely out of breath, entered the battle scene. Seething with anger against both her kidnapper and Kurama, Botan glared at her fox "friend" and muttered dangerously, "I'll show you who's useless, Kurama."  
  
The fox spirit tried to ignore the chills that ran down his spine.  
  
Drawing the last bow left in the quiver (while running, Botan had lost most of them) for a second shot at the demon, Botan readied her aim towards the beast's heart. Just as she was about to fire, the over-sized ebony poultry soared right at Botan, ready to tear off Botan's head. 'Watch out, Botan!' Yusuke yelled out with his thoughts, praying that Botan would notice on her own.  
  
'Duck! Kazuma shouted in his head as well.  
  
Feeling her friends' warnings through sensations of emotions, Botan dodged the attack in time, but broke her bow and arrow. Kurama could not believe the misfortune he was going through right now. "Damn, now she's defenseless too," Hiei growled, voicing Kurama's thoughts.  
  
'//That girl is completely useless,//' Youko thought bitterly.  
  
"That stupid bastard! Just who the hell does he think he is? I'll make that damn demon pay for stealing the Jewel from me!" Botan screamed angrily as she rose onto her feet. "I'll make that jackass see that I'm not a girl to mess around with!" Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kazuma, who were still paralyzed to the ground by the bird demon's spell, stared at Botan in utter shock. Kazuma's mouth had hit the mossy ground; Yusuke was presently trying to find words in his mouth; Hiei, like Yusuke, was tongue-tied as well; Youko Kurama was absolutely frozen in sudden shock. Had the sweet, innocent, bubbly Botan just swear her mouth off?  
  
"Hn, I didn't know she had it in her," Hiei scoffed as he concentrated on his Demon Energy to a central point so that he could free himself.  
  
"Whew, that was close--But wait," Yusuke muttered, finally finding his mouth and fighting against the crow's paralysis spell, "how the heck is Botan going to shoot that damn bird?! It's flying too fast!"  
  
"Yeah!" Kazuma exclaimed, fighting against the binding spell as well. "Besides, the bow and arrows that Botan was just using were destroyed a few minutes ago!"  
  
As Botan formed her arms into an arching position, blue Spirit Energy began to take shape as a bow and arrow in Botan's hands. At first, the Energy was just sparks and flashes of light, then a irregular mass, eventually forming into solid forms of weapons. "I WON'T MISS!" Botan yelled with determination as she fired her Spirit Arrow.  
  
Like awesome blue lightning, Botan's arrow soared through the sky. The Spirit Detectives felt their breath get taken away. "Yes!" Botan exclaimed as the Spirit Energy arrow hit its target.  
  
Sadly to say, the girl's moment of triumph was short lived. As soon as the arrow sunk into the body of the demon bird, an enormous surge of Spirit and Demon Energy began to radiate from the pierced carrion bird. A sphere of light enveloped the demon for a fleeting moment, only to have hundreds of shooting rays of light cast out from where the crow was frozen in midair; the lights lit up the Maikai sky like never before it the World's history. 'What is this?!' Botan cried out. She was too frightened to use her voice; foreboding feelings were rushing about her body as she continued to witness the fading of the hundred rays of light. Once the rise of Energy and the lightshow were gone, Botan, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kazuma (the Detectives were now free since the demon was now dead) looked up into the air and saw a small glowing mass slowly descend into the forest.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Are you sure the Sacred Jewel fell around here, Hiei?" Kurama demanded as he willed plants to instantly bend over. The fox demon quickly scanned through the demonic shrubs, allowed them back into their normal positions, and moved on to the area near the last.  
  
"Would I lie about something as serious as this, Kurama?" Hiei snapped back, obviously agitated. "Besides, my Jagan never makes mistakes, Kurama; you of all people should know that." The small fire demon's Jagan eye was uncovered and glowing a pernicious blue, searching the area around the Spirit Detectives as well.  
  
"I don't think the Sacred Jewel is here, you guys," Kazuma sighed as he looked around the forest the Detectives were currently searching.  
  
Hiei hissed in irritation at the taller human and bared two sharp, glinting fangs. "Didn't you hear me a minute ago, you over-sized idiot?! I just told the fox that it's here! The damn Sacred Jewel of Four Souls is here SOMEWHERE!"  
  
Kazuma growled in response, "Well, maybe you saw something else, shorty, because I sure as Hell don't sense the Sacred Jewel around here. And EVERYONE here knows that I have sharp Spiritual Senses."  
  
"Who needs to sense the damn Jewel when I saw it with my eye?" Hiei retorted. "Anyway, your sixth sense if far from reliable, you moron; with Spirit Power as pathetic as yours, it's a wonder how you became a Detective, nevertheless live for so long."  
  
"Cut it out, you two!" Yusuke snapped, his Spirit Energy flaring to extraordinary levels. "If both of you don't shut up right now and just concentrate on looking for the damn jewel, I'm shooting both of you with my Spirit Gun at point blank; and I don't care what Koenma is going to do about it afterwards." Hiei and Kazuma quickly held their tempered-tongues and went their separate ways in the continued search. Watching from a distance, Botan giggled quietly to herself as she preceded her own search of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. An unexpected glint caught Botan's eye, causing the girl to shout out in relief.  
  
"Oh, hey! I found it, you guys!" The four Spirit Detectives speedily faced Botan, hopeful expressions on their faces; they did not want to comb through all of Maikai to search for the damn thing. Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kazuma hiked through the forest shrubs and stood in a semi-circle around Botan crouched on the ground.  
  
"Thank God you found it, Botan," Yusuke sighed. "And here I was afraid that we were going to--"  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
Kurama's silver fox ears twitched in nervous reaction; he was too afraid to ask Botan. "What is it now, woman?" Hiei demanded for Kurama; surprisingly, the fire demon had not read Kurama's mind. "What's this 'uh oh'?"  
  
Botan turned around slowly and reluctantly held out her palm to her friends; right in the middle of her pale, delicate hands was a pink glowing sliver, a single fragment of the former crystal sphere. "Well, at least I found a part of the Sacred Jewel," Botan laughed nervously.  
  
First a wave of shock and then a wave of anger washed over the horrified fox apparition. Absolutely furious at the sight before him, Kurama exploded, "What in the Seven Hells happened to the rest of the Jewel?! What did you do to the Sacred Jewel, woman?!"  
  
Botan laughed nervously as she put her free hand behind her head in apology. "Well, what I think happened, Kurama, is when I hit that bird demon with my arrow, I hit and shattered the Sacred Jewel in its body too. And the bright lights we saw shooting from the demon's body wasn't just Demon Energy it was releasing but the Spirit and Demon Energy in the Sacred Jewel from all of the shooting shards."  
  
Kurama, in slight shock from what Botan had just told him, groaned as he dropped his face into his hands. "Damn, why did it have to go all wrong? Why did such a simple mission to steal the Sacred Jewel go so wrong? Why?"  
  
Unexpectedly, a twig snapped. Quickly recovering from his sorrow, Kurama jerked his head back up; the thief sniffed the air as his ears reached out for sound. Faint rustling could barely be made out between the trees, and Kurama was definitely sure he caught the scent of other humans and demons. "We're surrounded," the demon murmured in the deadly tone, causing everyone to go on alert.  
  
"Wah!"  
  
The Spirit Detectives whirled around to face Botan; what the four saw did not please them.  
  
"Who are thee? Name thy self!" a red haired woman demanded, her long bow stretched with a stone-head arrow aimed at Botan's heart.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. 


	3. Two Worlds, Past and Present

AN: Ah, in the last part, the Spirit Detectives did quite a lot of running, didn't they? Heh, if you were to ask me, I would say a little too much for my taste. ::laughs:: Anyway, please excuse my typos, mistakes, and the long wait; I'm not very good at editing yet. I hope when I mentioned "football" in the last chapter, everyone understood that I was talking about "soccer". ::sighs:: Yes, I am unlike my American friends and fellow citizens, and I respond to the word "football" as "soccer". ::mumbles:: I tell you, it is all because of my Asian blood.  
  
There are some thanks to be given:  
  
alva bakura-sama: Your first review was a little confusing, but thank you very much for your support! You are the official first person to review my fanfic! Thank you so much!  
  
triangle 144: Heh, thank you for your urging! I'm just hoping that you're still reading the story!  
  
FireBishoujo: Your enthusiasm is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy the next part of the story.  
  
midlight bunny: =^_^= Thank you so very much.  
  
Night Tiger: Heh, is it really that great? I'm happy that you like the story plot twist and the Kurama and Botan Romance. Oh, thank you for putting me down as a favorite.  
  
Sska: Yeah, another Kurama and Botan romance fan! I hope you enjoy the rest of my fanficiton.  
  
Anichan: ::bows:: Thank you for putting me on your favorites list. Heh, I feel so happy to know that I have a favorite written story! Also, thank you for advertising my story further!  
  
JDFielding: Yeah! You reviewed, and that has made me happy! You have an awesome talent at writing Kurama and Botan Romance, and a person such as yourself gives me GREAT input about my own stories! As I am updating this fanfic, I cannot wait for you to update your own, "After the Fall." I'm so excited to see the conclusion and how our favorite pair is going to end up together!  
  
l-Steph-chan-l: I hope you got my e-mail! And I'll be sure to e-mail you the next time I update.  
  
Sarah: Well, here's the next update, as you've requested. Enjoy!  
  
Cheeto: Thank you for thinking my fanfic is worth anything. I hope that you continue your own fanfic, "No Need For Chibis" soon. Until then, enjoy!  
  
Harpygirl*91: I'm glad you enjoyed the story! ::bows:: Thank you for putting me on your favorites list.  
  
frith: ::blushes:: Oh, is Kurama going a little to an Inu Yasha side? I apologize for the off character. Thank you for mentioning that to me. That is a reason why I need reviews; they are what whip me back into the true characterizations.  
  
The various names mentioned are borrowed from different anime I have seen (or at least a few of the names). I will feel rather surprised if anyone can name all the anime the names come from. Well, here's the Second Chapter, "Two Worlds, Past and Present." Enjoy everyone!  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"This is speech."  
'This is thought.'  
//This is Youko or flashback.//  
  
Once Loved, Never Forgotten  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
Kurama's silver fox ears twitched in nervous reaction; he was too afraid to ask Botan. "What is it now, woman?" Hiei demanded for Kurama; surprisingly, the fire demon had not read Kurama's mind. "What's this 'uh oh'?"  
  
Botan turned around slowly and reluctantly held out her palm to her friends; right in the middle of her pale, delicate hands was a pink glowing sliver, a single fragment of the former crystal sphere. "Well, at least I found a part of the Sacred Jewel," Botan laughed nervously.  
  
First a wave of shock and then a wave of anger washed over the horrified fox apparition. Absolutely furious at the sight before him, Kurama exploded, "What in the Seven Hells happened to the rest of the Jewel?! What did you do to the Sacred Jewel, woman?!"  
  
Botan laughed nervously as she put her free hand behind her head in apology. "Well, what I think happened, Kurama, is when I hit that bird demon with my arrow, I hit and shattered the Sacred Jewel in its body too. And the bright lights we saw shooting from the demon's body wasn't just Demon Energy it was releasing but the Spirit and Demon Energy in the Sacred Jewel from all of the shooting shards."  
  
Kurama, in slight shock from what Botan had just told him, groaned as he dropped his face into his hands. "Damn, why did it have to go all wrong? Why did such a simple mission to steal the Sacred Jewel go so wrong? Why?"  
  
Unexpectedly, a twig snapped. Quickly recovering from his sorrow, Kurama jerked his head back up; the thief sniffed the air as his ears reached out for sound. Faint rustling could barely be made out between the trees, and Kurama was definitely sure he caught the scent of other humans and demons. "We're surrounded," the demon murmured in the deadly tone, causing everyone to go on alert.  
  
"Wah!"  
  
The Spirit Detectives whirled around to face Botan; what the four saw did not please them.  
  
"Who art thou? Name thy self!" a red haired woman demanded, her long bow stretched with a stone-head arrow aimed at Botan's heart.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
Botan laughed nervously as she stared at the priestess' arrow point that was still aimed towards her heart. After being ambushed in a forest clearing, Botan and the Spirit Detectives were tied up (with the threat of Botan losing her life) and taken to the village the crow demon had destroyed only moments before. Now, Botan was still beneath the mercy of the mysterious red-haired woman, who had some strange resemblance to Hinageshi, and the angry villagers. "Why can't we all just be friends, ne? Heh, this whole situation is not what you all think, I promise! Don't worry, miss; we're not demons, if that's what you're worried about," Botan assured with a weak smile. 'Where have I seen this woman before?' Botan thought to herself.  
  
Their ears twitching suddenly at Botan's assurance, Kurama and Hiei quickly shot the young high school student fierce glares; the past deity quickly realized her mistake. "Uh, I mean, of course some of us are demons, but we're not your enemies," Botan hastily corrected herself, afraid of Kurama and Hiei's fangs, not to mention their special abilities. "We mean no one here any harm, honestly. My friends and I are just trying to recover the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls."  
  
"What does thee mean by recovering the Sacred Jewel?" the priestess demanded sharply, her bow tightening. "Do thee mean to say that thee plan on desecrating Lady Barako's holy gravesite?!" The Detectives were currently on display in the middle of the small village; and with the priestess' last inquiry, the villagers that surrounded the Detectives began to mutter and whisper among each other in disapproval.  
  
"Desecrating Priestess Barako's grave? How terrible!"  
  
"You know demons have gotten lower than imaginable when they become grave robbers."  
  
"This is even worse than a man acting lewd towards a woman."  
  
Kurama sighed in annoyance at Botan's poor choice of words; she was giving them reputations the group desperately did not need at the current moment. Besides, it was because of her that the others were stuck in this situation anyway. "No, woman, we do not plan on desecrating that wretch's grave; we are demons, not monsters. However, what we do plan on doing is killing every one of you in the village if you do not release us from this threatening position."  
  
The priestess' eyes grew wide when she took a good look at Kurama. She had finally realized who the demon was before her. "The White Fox! Thee art Youko Kurama!"  
  
The muttering of the villagers ceased as a silence gripped the entire village. Kurama lightly chuckled with amusement. "So, you know my name, priestess. I am deeply flattered. Now, since you know who I am and what I am capable of, immediately release us or suffer the painful consequences," Kurama hissed.  
  
"I am not afraid of thee and never shall be," the fiery haired priestess glared in retort, her arrow's aim now changing targets. "Thou had ruthlessly killed my ancestors, and now I shall take rightful revenge for them. After all these long years, their souls shall finally find peace!" Pulling back her arrow to its fullest extent, the furious priestess prepared herself for the second and final death of Youko Kurama. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kazuma were ready to pounce on the priestess if she did go through with her passionate fury. Just as the angry woman was about to fire, Botan jumped onto her feet.  
  
"You don't have to avenge Barako or Hinagiku, Lady Mimiru!" Botan shouted, standing in the way between the arrow and Kurama.  
  
Mimiru, the priestess, suddenly froze in her place and lowered her bow; the stranger's words somehow stunned the holy woman. Kurama stared at Botan in wonder. "How in the world--"  
  
Botan walked up to Mimiru, the girl's amethyst eyes tearing. "Please do not kill Kurama, and please let go of your hate towards him. There is no need to avenge a soul that has already found its peace. There is no need to continue hating a soul that is trying to find its redemption! Your anger and hate will only turn you into a monster you are trying to kill."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Mimiru demanded.  
  
"I am Priestess Barako," Botan replied steadily. "I am her reincarnation. The souls that you are trying to avenge have already found their peace, Lady Mimiru; in this body and life, I am happy, and Hinagiku has found her peace in the Spirit World, the Realm of the Dead." Botan smiled at Mimiru. "There is no reason for you to hate any longer."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"How did thee know my name?" Mimiru asked as she fed a small fire in the hearth of her hut. Botan, not sitting far off, shrugged with a happy face.  
  
"I just happen to be the Head Ferry Girl of the Spirit World, or at least I was. I just have a lot of access information in the back of head of all sorts of people that are due or have histories in the Spirit World Files," Botan explained good-naturedly. "Now what you have to explain to us, Lady Mimiru, is how you knew where to find us in the middle of that forest clearing."  
  
Mimiru nodded. "I sensed the power of the Sacred Jewel south ways of our village, and right about then that crow demon entered our mists. There after, a surge of Spirit and Demon energy came from the bright star in the sky, and from there, I followed a small, haunting sensation to that clearing where the villagers and I found thee."  
  
"And that was about the time where I found the broken piece of the Sacred Jewel," Botan muttered as she held out her hand to Mimiru, displaying the glowing pink sliver. Kurama, still enraged about the entire ordeal, sniffed in annoyance; Hiei smirked, laughing that his fox friend was still moping.  
  
'Get over it, Kurama. You're acting like a heart-broken human girl, sniveling over the Sacred Jewel like that,' Hiei chuckled. After giving the smaller fire demon an icy death glare, Kurama did nothing else in reply.  
  
"And that burst of tremendous light and energy a while ago was the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls--So thee were the one that shattered the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls in the sky?" Mimiru exclaimed.  
  
Embarrassed and placing the shard of the Sacred Jewel in her pocket, Botan nodded numbly. "Yes, I was the one that shattered the Sacred Jewel. I didn't mean to do it; it just happened. Maybe if I had better aim like Barako did, I would not have shattered the Jewel."  
  
Mimiru laughed with amusement; the uneasy atmosphere between her and the Spirit Detectives had now melted away. She and the battle-tired Detectives were currently resting in Mimiru's hut in the village's center. "So thee did have the real Sacred Jewel in thy body. I now have no doubt that thee are actually the reincarnation of Priestess Barako."  
  
The Spirit Detectives looked up in wonder and confusion at the senior priestess. "What do you mean by the REAL Sacred Jewel?" Yusuke demanded, sitting beside the red-haired woman. "And would you quit with this 'thee' and 'thy' stuff! You're almost like a grandma!"  
  
Mimiru chuckled and relented to Yusuke's request. "Well, since Miss Botan is Lady Barako's reincarnation, I guess it is all right to tell you the history. While Lady Barako was still alive, she, to affectively protect the Sacred Jewel and her villagers, had seven false Sacred Jewels implanted all over the regions of Maikai. A false Jewel was planted in each of the other four Human villages, meaning Hitomi's Village, Sakura's Village, Hikaru's Village, and Nadeshiko's Village were each bestowed a fake Sacred Jewel; however, Nadeshiko's Village should have had original rights to the Sacred Jewel."  
  
"Why are these Human villages named after girls?" Kazuma asked curiously, seated beside Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke hastily slapped his friend across the head, embarrassed by the carrot-top. "Kuwabara! What kind of question is that?!"  
  
"It is all right, Yusuke. Actually, it is a logical question to ask. The villages are named after the first priestesses who died protected them," Mimiru smiled as she tried to calm the young man. "Priestess Barako, Hitomi, Sakura, Hikaru, and Nadeshiko were the five responsible for the only available human defenses against the demons during that ancient era. They were the greatest, most powerful women, not to mention pure Human blood, of their time."  
  
"But you said that there were seven fakes," Yusuke pressed. "Where would the other three Jewels be located? And why would Barako use seven fakes to protect the real Sacred Jewel?"  
  
"Lady Barako wanted her village to be safe from the many demons that sought after the Sacred Jewel's powers. The other three priestesses, Lady Nadeshiko having passed away by then, did not want to burden Lady Barako with fighting all of Maikai as well, so the five women mutually agreed to create look-alikes and keep four within the other villages. The other three are located in secret locations in the Three Great Demon Territories: Lord Raizen's, Lord Oni's, and Lady Mukuro's."  
  
Yusuke's eyes saddened at the mention of his deceased ancestor. "Raizen isn't the ruler of that territory anymore; his loyal friend, Enki, is now in charge."  
  
"And Lord Oni has been dead for at least four hundred years," Hiei commented. "Yomi is now in charge of his territory, am I right, Kurama?" Kurama did not answer Hiei's teasing and continued to remain silent.  
  
Mimiru nodded in understanding. "Ah, I see. I can see that the Five Villages must update its information about the Territories soon or else we will be susceptible to attacks. I knew I sensed something about you, Yusuke; you have powerful ties to Maikai. Luckily for you, most, if not all, of the villagers are like you: humans with traces of demon blood, if it has not already taken over their entire bloodline. Here, Yusuke, you will be welcomed without argument."  
  
"So most of the villagers here are part demon?" Yusuke questioned in surprise. "But I thought this village was a human village."  
  
Mimiru nodded. "Yes, everyone in this village contains both Human and Demon blood; it cannot be helped, if you live in the World of Demons. We always receive more humans within the Villages every few weeks because they get lost from the Human World, so there is always more Human blood reentering into the next generation of our villagers. However, there were times where demons were not welcomed at all in the Five Villages. After the attack on Lady Nadeshiko and Kurama's destruction of this village, the Human blooded people were quite wary of the demon population."  
  
Botan, Yusuke and Kazuma looked at Kurama in surprise. "We didn't know you went on a mass destruction spree five hundred years ago," Yusuke muttered with astonishment. "Especially on this village. Why didn't you tell us, Kurama?"  
  
"Attacking a defenseless village is not something one is actually proud of, Yusuke," the red-haired Kurama replied, his right hand slightly masking over his face; the Youko side of him had retreated back into the recesses of his mind. He sat directly across Botan in the circle within the hut. "More than just two people died that day, Yusuke. Destroying Barako's Village is not something for a Spirit Detective to be boasting about out loud to everyone. I will be surprised if Koenma does not have me arrested now for my past crimes."  
  
"So now what should we do?" Hiei demanded, leaning against the hut's wooden wall outside of the inner circle. "We can't just leave things the way they are."  
  
Mimiru returned her attention to Botan, the young woman's face serious. "You with your friends, Miss Botan, must collect all of the Sacred Jewel shards and return the Jewel to its original state; and you must complete this task as soon as you possibly can, Miss Botan. We cannot allow other demons with evil wills to gain the shards' powers and bring destruction upon the Three Worlds. This is your duty as Priestess Barako's reincarnation."  
  
"Wait, what you saying?" Hiei questioned, swiftly standing straight. His aloof attention had now been caught. "What can tiny shards do? How in the world will other demons cause damage with only tiny pieces of the Sacred Jewel? Those pieces hardly emit any Spirit or Demon Energy at all!"  
  
"Size does not matter, Fire One," Mimiru darkly replied. "If a demon is able to fully absorb a single shard of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, the result will be as if it had swallowed the entire Jewel. The shard will call out for the others, allowing the demon to hunt down the rest of the Sacred Jewel."  
  
"You know what, why the hell did anyone create this Jewel in the first place?! It's so God damned troublesome!" Yusuke shouted out in frustration. "It's so stupid, giving something like the Jewel all that power! What idiot was stupid enough to decide one day to make this damn jewel?!"  
  
"It was not created willingly, Yusuke. The Sacred Jewel of Four Souls was created with a dire purpose," Mimiru sternly answered.  
  
"You know why the Sacred Jewel was made?" Kazuma asked.  
  
Mimiru frowned, her blue eyes poignant. "Sadly to say, I do, Kazuma. The Sacred Jewel of Four Souls or the memory of it is a reminder to all in the priesthood of the purity he or she must maintain; the Sacred Jewel is also a reminder of perseverance."  
  
"Why is that?" Botan asked. She looked down at the fragment in her hand. "Why is the Sacred Jewel such a heavy reminder to all priestesses? What is its purpose?"  
  
"Lady Nadeshiko, one and possibly the most powerful of the Five Priestesses, was killed the day the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls was made. In that day, Lady Nadeshiko was the eldest and the wisest priestess from the Five Villages, and possibly the most well known. She was able to purify any soul that contained Evil or Darkness; in later years, Lady Barako would develop those powers," Mimiru began. "Lady Barako will then be killed because of the Sacred Jewel as well, but we all know that tragedy. Anyway, about five years before Lady Barako's death, Lady Nadeshiko and her village were attacked by a horde of demons; the priestess was able to lure the demons into a nearby cave, saving her village tremendous damage. In the cave, Lady Nadeshiko battled the demons for seven days and seven nights, unable to defeat them. She instead incased their souls along with her own within the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls; a battle still goes on within the Jewel between Lady Nadeshiko and those demons."  
  
"Did you know any of this?" Yusuke questioned Kurama.  
  
Kurama shrugged indifferently. "In my past life, Yusuke, I did not care where the Sacred Jewel had come from or what blood had been spilled for and on it; I was a thief; all I had cared for was to make the Jewel my own."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
As the Spirit Detectives were about to leave Barako's Village, Botan turned, thought for a moment, and ran back to Mimiru. Yusuke and the others followed Botan with their watchful gazes. "Botan, where do you think you're going?" Yusuke called out. "Keiko and the others are probably waiting for us at the gate right now."  
  
"I'll be back, Yusuke, I just need to ask something before we leave," Botan replied as she came to a stop in front of Mimiru.  
  
"Is there something else you need, Miss Botan?" Mimiru wondered.  
  
Botan smiled as she began, "Lady Mimiru, if it isn't too much to ask, do you think you could train me?"  
  
"Train you?"  
  
Botan nodded, giving the priestess a polite, graceful bow. "I would like you to train me as a priestess, Lady Mimiru. I want to be able to use the fullest extent of my abilities so that I can collect the Sacred Jewel shards quickly. The faster I can collect the shards, the quicker the Three Worlds will be safe."  
  
"All right, if that is what you wish," Mimiru grinned. "Beginning tomorrow, we shall begin your training in the priesthood, Miss Botan. I hope I shall be able to educate you enough so that your powers come to rival Lady Barako's."  
  
"What do you think she's asking Mimiru?" Yusuke whispered to Kazuma. The two Human Spirit Detectives were too far off and were unable to listen to Botan and Mimiru's conversation.  
  
"I don't know, Urameshi."  
  
Kurama, with the use of his demonic abilities, slightly winced as he heard Mimiru's comment; anxious emotions began to stir within him. '//Heh, the girl wants to become a priestess, just as she was five hundred years ago. Good, she will need to improve her shot. She has terrible aim.//'  
  
Frowning, Kurama began to reprimand his self, 'Youko, that is not the pressing issue! You must remember what you had said when the Sacred Jewel had first appeared from Botan's body. If Botan's powers were to become a match to Barako's, would the awakening of her powers trigger her past memories? Would that rouse her sleeping soul? Youko, if all were to be remembered, would Barako come after you again? Would Botan disappear and Barako take her stead for ever?'  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. Three Weeks Later .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Hey, Botan, do you want to come with us to the café?" Keiko shouted out as she spotted and waved at the blue haired girl walking off the high school campus. "Umi, Chiharu, Rika, and I are heading there right now to have a study session; Iwamoto's test is tomorrow, you know."  
  
Stopping in mid-step, Urameshi Botan did a one-eighty, causing her midnight blue skirt to twirl, and looked at Keiko and her school friends cheerily. She walked towards them as she gave them greeting. "Oh, I would love to stay with you and study for that awful man's test, Keiko," Botan smiled, "but I can't today."  
  
"Why not, Botan? You haven't hung out with us for a while now. And you especially know that Mr. Iwamoto hates you, so you should study for this test," Umi, one of Botan's new school friends, whined. The girl's long, wavy brunette hair outlined her face, making her brown eyes seem larger and more pleading than usual. "You haven't hung out with us for almost three weeks now; it's so strange of you. You aren't seeing a boyfriend behind our backs, are you, Botan?"  
  
"Oh! You have a boyfriend, Botan?!" Chiharu and Rika demanded. "You had a boyfriend, and you didn't TELL us? Why would you do something like that to us, Botan?!" Botan raised her hands up defensively, nervously laughing at her friends' forwardness; ever since the students had starting warming up to her, Botan had been immediately adopted by Keiko's ring of hyper school friends, Umi, Chiharu, and Rika.  
  
"No, I don't have a boyfriend, you guys!" Botan exclaimed, blushing beet-red. She quickly turned to Keiko for support, her lavender eyes pleading for assistance. "Keiko, tell them that I don't have a boyfriend. You know that I don't!"  
  
Keiko smiled devilishly as she put a thoughtful finger on her chin. Botan recognized that mischievous grin; it was the foxy grin Yusuke had on his face whenever he had a demented plan. "Well, I don't know, Botan. You've been spending a lot of time out, and Yusuke is even starting to get worried about you. And here you are skipping cram time for a test you desperately need to pass for some mysterious meeting that we don't know about. Sometimes I wonder if you're seeing SOMEONE without telling me who."  
  
Botan blushed at the mention of her social absences; Keiko knew well enough where the bubbly cerulean locked girl ran off to after school and with whom. Ever since meeting Priestess Mimiru, Botan had been going to Maikai with Kurama to train and collect Sacred Jewel shards. So far they had only collected four other shards, but Botan was persistent as Kurama was determined.  
  
"So where do you go after school, Botan?" Rika inquired.  
  
"If you aren't going off to meet your boyfriend, that is," Chiharu added.  
  
"Oh, give me a break, you guys!" Botan cried hopelessly.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
'//It is taking far too long to collect the shards, Syuuichi. So far that former ferry girl has only collected five Sacred Jewel Shards. By the time she locates others, they shall have been devoured and merged with those worthless, undeserving scum who call themselves demons.//'  
  
Kurama sighed as he watched the pink-colored clouds float against a fiery orange and lavender-shaded sky; the sun was setting against the city skyline, and Kurama was on his way to meet Botan. 'Youko, you must have patience; it has only been three weeks. In due time you will have the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls and have your wish granted; this operation takes endurance, and you must make through it, Youko.'  
  
'//You try and have patience after so long, Syuuichi; of course, you as a human probably would not understand; you are only fifteen while your other self is near a millennium. Getting killed trying to steal the ultimate treasure, waiting for five hundred years to be free from a damned spell, and then finding your prize destroyed is not something one is pleased with and contains patience for.//'  
  
'Feh, that is nothing in comparison. Try dealing with a mass of love- sick high school girls bent on becoming your girlfriend, Youko.'  
  
'//Would rather not, Syuuichi.//'  
  
'Thought so.'  
  
Reaching a familiar high school, Kurama, spotting his target a little ways off, walked up to Botan. The Spirit Detective could not help but notice Botan surrounded by her pestering human friends. "There you are, Botan. You and I have to hurry; you cannot be late to your lessons, especially today," Kurama called out, leisurely walking towards the group of girls.  
  
Umi, Chiharu, and Rika froze at the sight and arrival of the new, handsome redhead stranger; for a moment they ceased pestering Botan, but when they recovered, a new turn of harassment began. "Is this your secret boyfriend, Botan? You're going out with a college student? What's his name? How long have you two been going out? Exactly how old is he? Why didn't you tell us about him, Botan?!" the three girls whispered feverishly as Keiko tried to stifle her giggles.  
  
Kurama quickly turned to Botan for an explanation, his green eyes confused. "'Boyfriend'? Botan, what are they--"  
  
Botan slapped her head with her right hand; this was extremely embarrassing, especially in front of Kurama. "No, you guys, this is Minamino Syuuichi, a close friend of mine. Syuuichi here isn't my boyfriend. He's--He's--"  
  
"I'm her tutor," Syuuichi, instantly understanding the situation, quickly finished, smiling dashingly at Botan's friends. Although the smile melted the girls' hearts through, Keiko remained unfazed; she sighed at Kurama's play.  
  
"You have a way with women, Kurama," Keiko muttered beneath her breath, barely loud enough for Kurama to perceive with his acute sense of hearing. Trying to hold back his laughter, Kurama allowed his features a small grin of amusement. Keiko blushed slightly in embarrassment when Kurama caught her eye, telling her he had heard her comment; she had not meant to say anything out loud.  
  
"Well, are you ready leave, Botan?" Kurama asked amiably, returning his attention to his original objective.  
  
"Yes. We have to get going now or else I'll be really late," Botan nodded. "Good bye, everyone! I'll see you in class tomorrow!" She waved her friends good-bye and started off with Kurama towards the gate to Maikai.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
While walking along the city streets, Botan began to sense a warm, assuring aura approaching behind her and Kurama; the Spirit signature was not a threat to the two, but it slightly disturbed Botan. "Kurama, do you sense that?"  
  
Kurama, somewhat wrapped in his own thoughts, turned his concentration to Botan. "Sense what, Botan?" he asked in a gentle manner. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"Er, never mind, Kurama." 'Who is this I'm sensing? This aura feels so familiar to me,' Botan thought to herself with a little frustration. 'Where have I felt this presence before? Why does it feel so familiar, so nice?'  
  
"Hey, Minamino, what are you doing here?"  
  
At the sound of his family name, Syuuichi turned around and caught the sight of a grinning Hatsume Soijiro dressed in a football uniform behind him. "Oh, Hatsume. I did not know you came to this side of town. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ah, I was just walking around, Minamino, and the football team needed to pick up some football equipment at a store nearby. I decided that I would get it. What about you, Minamino? What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Hello, Hatsume," Botan greeted the young man right then, popping up from behind Syuuichi's back. "It's nice to see you again. How have you been doing since we last saw each other?" Syuuichi's schoolmate smiled and his azure orbs twinkled when he caught sight of the recognizable high school student.  
  
"Heh, I'm doing fine. I see you're still seeing Minamino, Urameshi. Glad to see that you two are still together."  
  
Botan blushed, "Oh, no, Syuuichi and I aren't dating, Hatsume. Syuuichi is just a very good friend of mine and my tutor." Inwardly, Botan sighed at her misfortune. 'Why does everyone keep on thinking that I'm seeing Syuuichi? Is there something that I'm not seeing?'  
  
Soijiro seemed slightly confused. "A tutor for what, Urameshi? You don't look like you need a tutor to me."  
  
"Oh, you know, a little reading, math, science, political science. Syuuichi's just helping me out with a little bit of everything. He's really helping me get ready for the upcoming exams," Botan laughed as her lie caught a knot in her stomach. For some odd reason, Botan felt rather uncomfortable lying to Soijiro; the thought did not lie well within her mind.  
  
"I see," Soijiro murmured, putting a hand to his chin. He closed his cerulean eyes pensively, allowing mahogany strands to shadow his face. After three seconds, Soijiro raised his head and grinned excitedly at Botan. "Well, since that's the case, and you're not dating Minamino-- Urameshi, do you think, if you didn't mind and ever have the time, you could go out on a date with me?"  
  
Botan's eyes grew a little wide with surprise as so did Syuuichi's. "I--" Botan could not find her voice; it had suddenly disappeared from her as if she were falling. 'How in the world am I supposed to answer him? I don't know who he even is, but I feel like--I sense that I can trust him.' "Hatsume, I--"  
  
Soijiro smiled kindly at Botan, placing a hand on her shoulder; the college student sighed at his impulsiveness. "I'm sorry, Urameshi; I didn't mean to burst out like that. It's all right. I'll understand if you don't want to; after all, you just met me a few weeks ago."  
  
'I can trust Soijiro.' With that, Botan's face became set, and she replied, "I wouldn't mind going on a date with you, Hatsume--I mean, Soijiro--Is it all right if I called you Soijiro, right?"  
  
"Sure, if you like. May I call you Botan?"  
  
"Yes. You may call me Botan, Soijiro."  
  
Holding out his right hand to Botan, Soijiro continued, "So, I guess you and I are promised for a date sometime soon. I'm not sure when, but whenever you're available, will you call me?"  
  
Giggling with a childish tone, Botan answered, "I will, Hat--eh-- Soijiro. Just be sure to be free then. Syuuichi and I have to go now or else we won't have enough studying time."  
  
"All right, I'll leave you two to your work." And with that, Soijiro left Botan and Syuuichi's company. A sudden strange silence now over took the couple.  
  
'I wonder what a date with Soijiro is going to be like? Hm, I wonder what a date is going to be like?' "Soijiro, he's a nice person," Botan whispered, mostly to herself.  
  
"He is," Kurama responded, watching Botan gaze at Soijiro's shrinking form. 'What is wrong with Botan now? Why is she in a dreamy state now that Hatsume is gone?'  
  
'//She is thinking about that boy from your class, Syuuichi; she is enamored by him and feels saddened he is now gone. Botan is no better than any other human girl; her heart is too easily swayed.//' Kurama could almost hear a jealous tone emerging from Youko's thoughts.  
  
'Are you envious of Hatsume, Youko? Are you afraid that Botan enjoys Hatsume's company more than your own?'  
  
Youko snarled harshly at Syuuichi. '//You are an idiot, boy. You should know better, Syuuichi, knowing your past; five hundred years ago you died at the hands of a fickle-hearted woman. Botan's weak heart will become your undoing once again. She will kill you, Syuuichi.//'  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Good, you are doing well, Miss Botan," Mimiru complimented as Botan's third arrow hit the target. The priestess and the apprentice were currently practicing archery at the edge of the village, the village children watching from a little distance off. "However, you are little too tense when you take aim, Miss Botan. Relax your mind and purify your thoughts as you imagine your arrows hitting their target."  
  
"All right, I'll try," Botan breathed as she took another arrow from the quiver beside her and placing it into her bow. Taking careful aim, Botan reminded herself, 'Clear my mind and relax. I need to be calm.' After taking a deep breath, Botan released the arrow and watched it whiz into the bull's-eye.  
  
"Hurray for Miss Botan!" the little children cheered, the youngsters waving their wings, tails, and some their ears in happiness. "She has done so much better! She will be the best priestess of all!" Botan smiled at the sweet, kind children and waved at them.  
  
"Thank you, everyone!"  
  
"We have been practicing for three hours now," Mimiru informed in a satisfied manner, walking towards the village. "Now you should take some rest, Miss Botan, before we continue. We must not have you exhaust yourself during these times."  
  
"Does that mean Miss Botan can now play with us, Lady Mimiru?" the village children exclaimed, staring at Mimiru with pleading eyes.  
  
"Yes," Mimiru chuckled. "Yes, Miss Botan is now able to play with you little ones. But please, do not tire Miss Botan out. She needs her strength so that she may fulfill her duties."  
  
"We shall be good!" the children chorused in answer, running and laughing to Botan.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
Chirping quietly echoed through the forest, the flutter of wings barely heard. Beams of light filtered through the outstretched arms of the trees, shifting shadows casting a fluid movement within the forest. As nonchalant as air, Kurama, his calm countenance matching that of the wood, serenely strolled through the plant life.  
  
"I remember this place; it has barely changed," Kurama whispered as he examined his tranquil surroundings. He had just entered the sunny glade near the south of Barako's Village, a memorable area to the fox demon. When he reached the center of the shady glade, Kurama encountered a tree that could rival him in age. Kurama stared at the ancient tree, a flood of memories returning to him.  
  
//"Kurama, are you here?" Barako whispered placidly as she entered the forest clearing. A slight rustle was heard, causing Barako to stare at the ancient tree in the clearing's center.//  
  
//Kurama, with the morning light casting off of his luminous form, smiled tenderly down at the priestess from atop the large tree's roots. He offered Barako a clawed-hand, helping her climb onto the roots beside him. "You came," Kurama murmured.//  
  
//"You asked, did you not?" Barako replied.//  
  
//"Yes, I did ask," Kurama, grinning happily, helped Barako walk across the roots. The priestess noticed the slight twitch in Kurama's white ears and a happy flick of his tail. When the couple walked halfway around the tree's base, Barako was met with a stunning sight. A single, ruby rose growing upon an emerald vine glittered with morning dew in the rising sunlight. Barako lightly petted the delicate velvet petals.//  
  
//"Did Hinagiku again argue with you about coming today?" Kurama asked as he watched Barako carefully cup the rose beneath her pale, slender hands.//  
  
//"Yes, she did," Barako sighed as she deftly observed the rose. "I feel sorry for her, Kurama. My dear little sister cannot forgive demons for what they have done to our parents, to the other villages, to Lady Nadeshiko. To Hinagiku, the crimes committed by one demon are crimes committed by every other demon. I wish so much for Hinagiku to trust you."//  
  
//Kurama snorted at Barako's words, his golden eyes smirking with hilarity. "I do not need Little One's trust, Barako. She shall either come to trust me or continue to bear my presence; those are the only two choices offered to her."//  
  
//"You have no patience for my little sister, but you consistently tolerate my companionship, Kurama. Why is that?" Barako asked while she kept her gaze upon the blood-red flower.//  
  
//Placing a firm, tender hand beneath Barako's, Kurama replied, "Because you endure my company, Barako."//  
  
//Slightly blushing, Barako continued to admire the rose. "How beautiful."//  
  
//"Yes, you are," Kurama whispered into Barako's ear as he leaned his forehead against her own. Kurama neared his face towards the priestess', and their lips lightly brushed against each other, barely touching at all. When Kurama's face neared even more, Barako felt her cheeks grow heated and looked down to the ground. Realizing what he had nearly done, Kurama removed himself from Barako and began his retreat into the forest.//  
  
//"Kurama, where are you--"//  
  
//"You must get back to your duties; Little One is probably worried sick for you by now. I shall see you tomorrow, Barako," Kurama murmured, disappearing into the shadows of the trees.//  
  
"Never again," Kurama growled as he leaned his arm against the tree's trunk. The crimson locked young man ran his fingers against the frail petals of the roses that now thrived upon the tree. Orbs of verdant merged with the blood-red blooms. "Never again will I see your face another day-- Barako."  
  
"Kurama, are you here?"  
  
A shiver ran down Kurama's spine, the familiar voice ringing in his head; the graceful, firm voice singing through his mind awoke heart- wrenching emotions Kurama thought he would never feel again. "No, never again," Kurama whispered. "You are forever gone, your soul already reincarnated. We, I assume, were never meant to be, Barako."  
  
"Kurama, where are you? Kurama!"  
  
The second call made Kurama realize he was not hearing Barako's voice in his head but someone tangible was actually calling him. By the scent in the air, the fox demon became conscious that it was Botan searching for him, not the memory of Barako.  
  
"Kurama, there you are. I was worried about you," Botan sighed as she climbed onto the one-thousand-year old tree.  
  
"How did you know where to look for me?" Kurama grabbed Botan's hand and helped her up beside him.  
  
"I was playing with the village children when one of them told me she spotted you coming this way. She said you looked agitated and depressed, so I got worried and decided to follow you." While Botan was climbing up the roots, she lost her footing and slipped on the moss-covered wood. Before she fell back into the crevices of the massive roots, Kurama quickly caught her with his arms and hugged the girl to him.  
  
Botan's heart raced against her breast, and Kurama could feel it vibrate through the girl's body into his. Slowly separating herself from the Detective's arms so that she would not lose her balance again, Botan with rosy cheeks stared into Kurama's face. "Sorry," Botan mumbled in apology.  
  
"It is all right," Kurama responded, a calm smile on his face. "I just hope you are all right."  
  
"I'm fine," Botan answered, shaking off imaginary dust from her robes. That was when Kurama realized what Botan was wearing. Like Barako had worn five hundred years ago, Botan was dressed in a snow-white robed top with a red bottom; and like the former priestess, Botan's long light blue hair was fashioned in a low, loose pony-tail that was coming undone with two tendrils on each side of her face.  
  
'//Barako.//' Before he could stop himself, Kurama gently cupped Botan's face with his kind, firm hands. Pools of wistful emerald were absorbing confused orbs of amethyst.  
  
'What is Kurama doing? Why is he staring at me like that? Why does he have that sad look on his face again?' "Kurama," Botan whispered, "what are you doing?"  
  
Botan's voice once again awoke Kurama from his reverie, causing the young man to drop his hand from Botan's face. "Sorry," Kurama answered apologetically.  
  
'Barako and Botan are not that much different at all,' Kurama thought to himself forlornly. 'And why should then not be alike? After all, the do share the same soul. And for a moment, for a mere moment, I nearly thought Botan was Barako, with her dressed in those clothes and her hair fashioned that way. //Do not be a fool, Syuuichi. Botan and Barako look nothing alike.// You are right, Youko, Botan looks lovely with her hair down like that.'  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. 


	4. Special: All Hallows Eve

AN: Heh, this is something for the holiday that just came past. Yeah, I know that this chapter is really late, but that's all right! At least it's another addition to the story! Now I have to work on the next chapter soon (and work on the next chapter of "What He Said, She Said")! I think this is the longest chapter I've written yet (even longer than "One Survivor, Sacred Jewel of Four Souls")!  
  
Anichan: Thank you for reviewing and your ecstatic review. Hope you continue reading and give me helpful pointers.  
  
JD Fielding: ::bows:: Thank you so much for continuing to read my story. And thank you so much more for enjoying it.  
  
I'm satisfied to read that you liked the background information about the Five Villages and the Sacred Jewel history. While I was writing that part, I thought I got a little carried away with it because I enjoyed writing it so much! (I like writing explanations more than I like action, I guess.)  
  
Each and every Kurama/Botan interaction scene took me at least thirty minutes each to write because I was trying to be rather particular with the scenes! I had them all planned out in my head, but I just could not write them out!  
  
And about Soijiro, heh, you are just going to have to read bits and pieces of him to find out his identity. But, of course, his role will be revealed eventually in a chapter!  
  
Sarah: Thank you for saying this is cute. =^_^= I appreciate cuteness! And thank you so much for loving this story! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"This is speech."  
'This is thought.'  
//This is Youko or flashback.//  
  
Special: All Hallows Eve  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
The sky was ablaze, fire overcoming the city's skyline. Golden rays danced into orange hues, which then merged with crimson streaks; the heavens were on fire. Enjoying the wondrous sight of a Japanese sunset, four women were sitting peacefully on an apartment balcony.  
  
"What a beautiful sky," Botan sighed dreamily as she snuggled deeper into the yellow woolen sweater Soijiro had bought for her (they have only been on three dates so far and already was the college boy getting serious). "I wish I could still fly, because then I would be soaring through it right about now."  
  
"Yes, a sunset like this is rarely seen in Maikai," Yukina whispered, seated beside Botan.  
  
"What should we do for Halloween tomorrow night?" Keiko thought out loud, placing her chin in her hand. She idly lifted her teacup with her other hand and drank from it.  
  
"Well, I'm free for the night," Botan sighed a little down-heartedly. "Soijiro's family called him back home for all of tomorrow, so our date for that day is gone."  
  
Shizuru smirked cunningly as she leaned back in her seat, her arms folded across her chest and her feet up against the rail. 'And I thought Botan felt an attraction towards Kurama. Heh, I guess I was wrong.' "Don't be so depressed about the date, Botan," the elder Kuwabara teased. "Besides, you're probably doing Kurama a favor by canceling the date; he's been getting a little paranoid about the time you spend with this Hatsume person."  
  
"What do you mean by that, Shizuru?" Botan questioned.  
  
As the brunette was about to reply, Keiko gave Shizuru a quick nudge with her elbow. 'Oh, ruin my fun,' Shizuru groaned. She quickly changed the subject. "Maybe we could tell fortunes or something and get some money for the holiday; with Little Bro and my sixth sense, with a little help from Botan and everyone else of course, we could actually cash in for Halloween."  
  
Keiko sighed, "Shizuru, you're such a money person!" Botan giggled as Yukina stared at the three ladies, slightly confused. The four girls were currently at the Urameshi residence and were enjoying a cup of tea along with the view and deciding what to do on the upcoming holiday.  
  
"What is Halloween?" Yukina asked curiously, still naïve to the Human World's customs. Botan smiled at Hiei's twin sister.  
  
"Oh, you're just going to love it, Yukina! It's a human holiday where humans dress up as demons, ghosts, witches, and famous people--whatever they want! And then they go about each other's homes and get free candy!" Botan explained as she was practically jumping out of her seat.  
  
"Dress up as demons?" Yukina wondered innocently. "Why would humans want to dress up as demons? I thought many of them feared and hated us."  
  
"Well, a few humans who do know about demons don't look eye to eye with them, but that's not the point, Yukina. Halloween is supposed to be a scary holiday, so some people want to look scary," Keiko added. "To Yusuke and Kazuma, it's a day to goof off, but I think Halloween is a little more important than that; at least, that's what I've read about the States."  
  
Botan nodded with Keiko. "You're exactly right, Keiko, there is a little more to Halloween. It's one of few selected days where the World of the Dead, or Spirit World, is closest to the World of the Living; on Halloween, the harmonics to both Worlds seem to synchronize almost perfectly. It's usually on one of these days that Lord Koenma allows well- behaved souls to come to the Human World and see their loved ones. We have a few ghost days here in Japan," Botan explained. "However, All Hallows Eve, the original name for Halloween, is the only day where souls that were unable to come to the Spirit World are given a second chance. Not a lot of souls have had bad reports in the past three years, so I think Lord Koenma might have quite a few souls checked out for a day. I also hope that we have even more check in at the end of the day."  
  
"I knew it," Shizuru chuckled. "Finally someone tells me the reason for that day. There always seemed to be more spirits flying around these ghost days. Sometimes the wandering spirits got on my nerves, especially when the ghosts found out that I could see and hear them."  
  
Botan clapped her hands excitedly. "And when Halloween comes around, the workers at Spirit World get a day off too, and some of us come to take part in the festivities. Maybe Hinageshi will come by to visit if she's not too busy at the Spirit World Party. Oh, I love this holiday so much!"  
  
"You do?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Yup!" Botan nodded ecstatically. "I've been part of Halloween for about two hundred years now; it's one of my most favorite holidays!"  
  
"Hm, but can we say the same about Kurama?"  
  
The room grew silent, and all heads right then turned to Shizuru. "What do you mean by that?" Botan demanded with a slight pout.  
  
"Well, if you haven't noticed lately, Botan, he's been working you to the ground," Shizuru muttered. "For nearly every day now he's been dragging you back to Maikai to hunt down those Sacred Jewel shards. What makes you think that Halloween day is going to be any different? You barely have enough time to go out on dates with your new boyfriend. Maybe Kurama is even going to make you go back to Maikai today."  
  
Botan reminisced about the last few weeks she had been training and searching for Sacred Jewel shards with Kurama and the other Spirit Detectives.  
  
//"Can we stop now, Kurama, please? My legs are gone."//  
  
//Youko Kurama landed delicately on his toes and turned to stare with disapproval in his golden eyes. "Botan, we have not even made it over this mountain and yet you are already tired?"//  
  
//Botan's face twitched in agitation; she was staring at Satan, she was sure of it. "What do you mean by 'we have not even made it over this mountain'? Kurama, we've gone over three already!"//  
  
//"And your point?" Kurama demanded a little coolly. "We need to reach this mountain's peak by sundown so the demon with the Sacred Jewel shard will be trapped between the five of us." The other three mountains earlier mentioned were the mountains Kazuma, Yusuke, and Hiei (in that order) were left behind.//  
  
//"I'm tired--I have nothing left--I'm spent--I need a break, Kurama! Please?!" Botan begged. "Just for a little while at least?" Kurama sighed.//  
  
//"Fine, you have five minutes, Botan."//  
  
//"Thank you, Kurama!" Botan laughed as she gave Kurama a hug; her heart felt absolutely grateful to the human side of Kurama. She knew that it was Syuuichi who had convinced Youko for her moment of rest. The fox looked away, slightly blushing from Botan's gratitude.//  
  
//"But we're going to go even faster once you've rested," Kurama put in quickly.//  
  
"Kurama cannot be that heartless," Yukina giggled good-naturedly. "I believe he'll grant Botan this one night of fun. Besides, since ghosts will be all about the Human World, Botan can excuse herself to be a priestess here in the Human World for a night."  
  
"Yeah! You are a genius! And you gave me a wonderful idea for a costume, Yukina!" Botan laughed as she pulled up the ice maiden with her. "Come on, and I have just the perfect idea for your costume too!"  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
Halloween Night had arrived, and everyone had decided to meet at Genkai's temple before the festivities; the Spirit Detectives and company had decided to go out and trick-or-treat and perhaps afterwards just live the night away. The girls were to arrive at about five while the boys about four forty-five in the afternoon.  
  
"Man, I don't see why we have to be here earlier," Yusuke grumbled as he kicked a stone across the temple's courtyard. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with a jean jacket and pants; Urameshi found it a little pointless to dress up for Halloween. The Detective looked at his watch in distaste; the time was five fifteen. "If the girls are going to be late, then what was the whole entire point for us to come early?"  
  
"Urameshi, shut up. If the girls tell us to be here at a certain time, we should obediently listen and be here," Kazuma reprimanded, frowning at Yusuke's complaining.  
  
Yusuke's fist twitched as he itched to punch his friend in the face; however, at the same time, Yusuke was fighting the urge to laugh at Kazuma in his face. Getting into the holiday, Kazuma had dressed in a kitty costume, designed after his much loved cat, Eikichi. "Kuwabara, you're only here on time because Yukina promised to be here." At the mention of the ice maiden, Kazuma went into a rosy haze.  
  
"Ah, Yukina," Kazuma mumbled dreamily. "Just the sound of the name expresses your endless beauty."  
  
"I don't know about the three of you, but I'm only here because I have nothing better to do," Hiei snorted, separated from Yusuke, Kazuma, and Kurama. He had barely caught himself in time from jumping Kazuma after his Yukina comment; Hiei swore he would kill the carrot top one day.  
  
Kurama smirked at Hiei's complaint; the fox knew better than what his friend was letting on. "Or," Kurama questioned slyly, "are you here because Mukuro kicked you out of her castle today?" The little fire demon blushed at the mention of the demon lady.  
  
"Shut up, Kurama, or else."  
  
At the "pleasant" request, Kurama complied and held his tongue; he, of course, knew the real reason Hiei was in the Human World today was because Yukina had invited him for the group's little outing. And, obviously, Hiei could not turn down his twin sister and had agreed to be present at the escapade (somewhat to his regret). "Hn, as soon as this is over, I going," Hiei muttered to himself. He then gave a cold glare to Kurama. "No respectful demon would make his self do this; I would have never thought you could stoop so low, Kurama."  
  
"What is wrong?" Kurama wondered.  
  
"You look absolutely ridiculous."  
  
Kurama examined his dress. He was wearing loose white robes and slippers, the outfit identical to what Youko would have worn five hundred years ago. Kurama had even made a white fox tail and ears to match his theme. "I do not see a problem," Kurama remarked as he grinned at Hiei.  
  
"If you're going to dress up as Youko, why not just be him?" Hiei murmured.  
  
"Because I am forbidden to transform unless I am in a battle or in Maikai. This is how Koenma has ruled," Kurama replied a matter-of-factly. "Unlike you, Hiei, my demonic form is a little more conspicuous than your own; the young prince believes that Youko would attract too much attention in the Human World."  
  
"Are you guys fighting?" a feminine voice suddenly cut in from behind.  
  
"What do you expect from these guys? They're never going to change, you know that," a deeper woman's voice sighed.  
  
"Oh, I hope the four of you aren't arguing about something serious."  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, Kazuma, and Kurama, turning around to face the arrivers, blinked at the sight they were presented. The girls' costumes were--  
  
'Oh my God!' Yusuke's eyes grew wide.  
  
'I can't believe her!' Kazuma looked carrot dyed red.  
  
'Hn.'  
  
'Creative vixens,' Kurama chuckled bemusedly.  
  
Keiko, her brown hair slicked back with half-a-bottle of gel, winked at her boyfriend, "What do you think Yusuke? Do I look close enough to the junior-high-school you?" The high school student was wearing a green junior high uniform and put up a gunning pose. "Spirit Gun!"  
  
The twitch in Yusuke's brow was noticeable.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Sis?!" Kazuma demanded from Shizuru.  
  
Shizuru was standing beside Keiko with her hand on her hip. The older Kuwabara was dressed in a blue uniform and her brown hair was gelled and fashioned as a mullet; the mullet had a similarity to Kazuma's carrot top. "What do you think, dummy? I'm going off to scare little kids," Shizuru smartly replied, making everyone but Kazuma laugh.  
  
"I think Halloween is fun holiday to celebrate," Yukina giggled as she twirled in her borrowed black cloak. A white scarf around her neck nearly muffled her voice. "I always wondered why Hiei liked to wear this all of time; and now I see the reason why. It's so comfortable!" Yukina smiled cheerily at Hiei as she tied a white band across her forehead.  
  
Hiei, who was currently NOT wearing his black cloak, glared at Yusuke and Kurama. "Damn you--Which one of you two got that out of my room?!" The fire demon had been looking all day for his cloak, but could not find it; therefore, Hiei had to settle wearing one of his more colorful outfits, like the blue Chinese style tunic he had. And since only Yusuke and Kurama knew exactly where he stayed in Maikai, Hiei was set on torturing the one who had pilfered his favorite cloak.  
  
Botan, smiling slyly and just arriving to join the group, raised her hand in guilt. "Actually, Hiei, I'm the one who got that from Mukuro. I went to Maikai yesterday and today to ask her myself if we could borrow your cloak for the day."  
  
"You what?!" Hiei hollered, a vein in his head bulging.  
  
"Well," Botan laughed nervously, edging behind Kurama for safety, "Yukina did want to be you for Halloween, and I was in the neighborhood anyways, so I thought why not? Besides, Mukuro didn't have any arguments when I told her reason."  
  
"Who the hell cares about this damn human holiday?" Hiei snorted. However, as angry as Hiei was, he could not remain infuriated when he laid eyes on Yukina. "I guess for only today it'll be all right, but--" Hiei glared at Botan. "You do this again, woman, and I'll cut your throat, Sacred Jewel or no Sacred Jewel; I don't care if you're the only one who can control that damn crystal."  
  
Shizuru and Yusuke chuckled as they realized Hiei was not placing any blame upon Yukina; their fiery tempered friend had more than one way to show his brotherly nature, slightly surprising to say.  
  
"Why were you in Maikai? I thought you didn't want to search for Sacred Jewel shards today? And why are you just arriving, Botan?" Kurama wondered, turning to face Botan. His eyes grew wide when he saw how she was dressed. "Botan, why are you--"  
  
'//Barako--// No, Botan.'  
  
"Well, I had to go to Maikai to get these clothes from Mimiru. I thought it would make a nice costume," Botan answered, looking down at her outfit. She was dressed in the ceremonial priestess dress: a plain white top with a red bottom, and a red braided cord hanging on her neck to mark her priesthood.  
  
"Take that off, Botan," Kurama slightly snapped when he recovered from the initial shock of the sight. '//Damn, what does she think she is doing, wearing that? The nerve of this woman!// Youko, calm down before--'  
  
"Whoa, Kurama, get a room if you two want to do that," Yusuke teased, only to receive a slap from Keiko. "Ow! What was that for, Keiko?" Urameshi whined as he rubbed his sudden swelling cheek.  
  
Kurama ignored Yusuke entirely and grabbed Botan by her arm to speak with her privately. The two walked off a little into the Dark Forest. "Kurama, we shouldn't go in here, there are a lot of spirits and--"  
  
Without a hint of emotion, Kurama flared his Demon Energy to a great level, frightening off any evil sprites within the wood for a one-mile radius. Botan shivered at the immense display of energy; she was rather sure that the others could sense it from where they were. 'I guess he means business.' Botan cringed at the thought of a serious Kurama. 'He's always a little frightening when he's cold and serious.'  
  
"What's wrong, Kurama?" Botan asked when the two were a distance away from the others. "You're not acting yourself right now! What's going on?"  
  
The couple suddenly halted in a dark clearing. Botan nearly collided into Kurama's back, but she forced herself back; the last thing she wanted was unwanted contact between her and the angry fox. Botan and Kurama found themselves silent for a while before someone spoke. "I do not want you wearing that, Botan," Kurama said tonelessly.  
  
"And why not?" Botan demanded. "Why can't I wear this? Why can't I wear what I want, Kurama?"  
  
"Because you--" Kurama could not find his words in his mouth; he did not want to sound too harsh, but he wanted Botan to realize his frustration. '//Does she not understand your pain? Does she not understand the cruelty she is placing upon you?//'  
  
"Is it because I look more like Barako when I wear this? Is that what this is about?"  
  
Kurama turned his eyes away from Botan as he replied, "It is not like that, Botan. It is really not like that at all."  
  
"I don't believe you, Kurama. You can't even look me and say that," Botan answered. Frowning, she crossed her arms irritably. She was silent for a moment before she said anything else. "Why can't you look at me as I am, Kurama? Why can't you see me as myself and not Barako? Am I as myself not my own person?"  
  
"You will always be yourself, Botan," Kurama muttered in answer.  
  
By the dead tone the demon was using, Botan could tell Kurama had forced himself to say that. "Kurama, tell me. Do you still love Barako so much that I am only her reincarnation? Am I just someone's replacement?"  
  
Kurama had no answer for her.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Why did you decide to change, Botan?" Yusuke asked as Botan reemerged from the temple. Instead of the Japanese priestess dress from before, Botan was dressed in an elegant, crimson Chinese robes. "Your costume was just fine before."  
  
Botan's face was flushed, and the atmosphere surrounding the girl was fuming. "Is something the matter, Botan?" Keiko pondered as she put a hand on Botan's shoulder.  
  
"Are you feeling sick, Botan?" Yukina questioned.  
  
Yusuke frowned. "Hey, Botan, now that you changed, who are you supposed to be now?"  
  
Huffing indignantly, Botan pointed at Kurama and answered, "Ask that jerk over there!" And with that and a swoosh of her new dress, Botan stomped off into the city, her candy bag in tow.  
  
The Detectives and girls slowly turned and stared at Kurama, their eyes slightly twitching. "What's wrong with Botan, Kurama?" Kazuma questioned in a low whisper. "She seems really mad."  
  
"What gave you a clue, you ape?" Hiei quietly snapped.  
  
Kurama made no reply to Kazuma's inquiry, the fox unresponsively staring at the ground; he appeared to be pained and ashamed simultaneously. 'Something big happened in there,' Hiei muttered thoughtfully. 'What did the fox say to that girl now? Probably mentioned that Barako woman again.'  
  
"Damn, she's never gotten this mad at me," Yusuke whistled. "And I've done some pretty dumb things to Botan that would get any sane person mad. You must have done something really uncalled for to get her like that, Kurama. You should probably go apologize."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Kuwabara, would you get off of me! You're embarrassing everyone!" Yusuke growled as Kazuma grabbed his arm for the fifth time. "You're such a woos!"  
  
Keiko giggled, "Kuwabara, you're taking my spot!"  
  
"Damn it, Urameshi, I'm getting the tickle feeling from everywhere," Kazuma shivered, the fur on his costume rippling with his tremors. "I don't think we should have gone out tonight."  
  
"Hn, pathetic human," Hiei muttered as he strolled with his companions through the city's sidewalks. 'He can't even stand up to a few petty ghosts. It's a wonder how he survived the Dark Tournament.'  
  
"Shut up, shorty!" Kazuma yelled. "I heard that!"  
  
"What's wrong with Kazuma, Shizuru?" Yukina wondered as she looked up to Shizuru. "Is he feeling ill? Should I try healing him?"  
  
The elder Kuwabara shook her head and replied, "Don't worry about it, Yukina. He's just suffering from the continuous sensations the ghosts nearby are giving him. He's always been like this on Halloween or any other ghost day. I would have expected him by now to learn to ignore them. Feh, what a baby."  
  
"Sh-Shut up!" Kazuma whined as he precariously examined his surroundings and continued to walk with the party. "It's not my fault I always get the tickle feeling when ghosts are around."  
  
"But," Shizuru growled irritably, "it is your fault that you can't see them or didn't learn how to ignore their presence! I can't believe you're my little brother. I can't believe I'm supposed to be you tonight. Ugh, how embarrassing."  
  
"Um," Yukina quietly whispered, the ice maiden slightly wrapping Hiei's cloak around her, "where did Botan go? Wasn't she with us earlier?"  
  
The party stopped, and everyone looked around. "Where did she run off to?" Yusuke wondered.  
  
Hiei looked quickly around with his Jagan Eye (it was Halloween, so the other humans do not know the difference). "Well, the woman is nowhere near here to us. Her Spirit Energy marker is nearly undetectable from here."  
  
Kurama frowned at the sudden predicament. 'She must have wandered off alone when no one was paying attention. She must be still angry with you for earlier, Youko. And I would not blame Botan, either. You lost your temper.'  
  
'//Try keeping a calm disposition, Syuuichi, when she dresses as Maya one day.//'  
  
'She did not mean anything by dressing as a priestess, Youko. She meant no disrespect to you or to Barako.'  
  
'//She knows how much she resembles Barako!//'  
  
'Is it her fault that she is Barako's reincarnation?!'  
  
Yusuke sighed tiredly, "So how should we try finding her? Knowing Botan, she won't even know where she is herself."  
  
"I will search in this direction," Kurama directed. "And we will meet at the Lunar Shrine in about two hours; it is about five minutes east from here."  
  
The rest of the group nodded, split into groups: Yusuke and Keiko, Kazuma and--Shizuru (Shizuru automatically volunteered herself knowing that Hiei would probably kill her little brother), and Yukina and Hiei. After that, they began their search for Botan. Kurama ran off alone.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Oh, that Kurama!" Botan huffed as she tossed a rock into a stream. She was currently at a temple bridge, trying to relieve her stress by throwing pebbles into the water. Botan did not notice, but she had separated herself from the rest of the group. Botan glared at her moonlit reflection in the metallic-appearing rippling water.  
  
"All because I look like Barako. It's not my fault that I'm her reincarnation. What am I supposed to do about how I naturally look? Argh, and this is my favorite holiday too," Botan sulked as she rested her head on the bridge's rail. "What happened to us, Kurama? We were just friends, but now--Now you act as if I'm a pain, someone or something you wish to forget."  
  
About then, Botan noticed another reflection in the water: it was a young girl's face that appeared to be about the same age as Botan. The sky blue locked girl quickly turned around to face her company.  
  
"Who--Who are you?" Botan inquired when the ghostly girl stared at her in wonder. The stranger was illuminated as if she were a child of the moon.  
  
"You can see me?" the girl demanded lightly.  
  
Botan nodded dumbly as she tried to catch her breath. There was a certain depressed aura surrounding this strange girl, and it was nearly overwhelming Botan in its wintriness. "Am I not supposed to?"  
  
"Nowadays, I'm not sure anymore," the teenager muttered wistfully. She then pointed to a small stone maker a little ways from the bridge. "I've been waiting there for him for so long, it's hard to remember anything else but this place. You are the first person who has seen me for a long time. I don't remember another person who has been able to see me."  
  
With pity and sadness, Botan recognized the symptoms of a wandering soul. 'Oh, poor girl. She hasn't been able to let go of this World to move on to the next. Well, I guess even if I'm not a ferry girl anymore, I can still help souls move on; it's my duty as a priestess.' "I understand how you must have felt. I know how it feels to be lonely and unseen; I remember those days when I was only able to watch people and wait for their souls to leave their bodies. But now, I'm a priestess. I'm supposed to see ghosts and restless spirits like you."  
  
The ghost stared at Botan thoughtfully. "So? There are many other priests and priestess, but they have never spotted me. And what do you mean by 'ghosts and restless spirits like you'?"  
  
"The other holy people must have thought you were a guardian spirit that did not want to be disturbed," Botan replied. "The way you pace about this bridge and that marker makes it look like you are protecting this place."  
  
"Tell me your name, priestess," the ghost whispered.  
  
"My name is Botan, Urameshi Botan."  
  
"And my name is Elena, Hiroyuki Elena," the ghost replied with a kind, heartrending smile.  
  
"Please, tell me, Elena," Botan pleaded. "Why are you so sad? What ties you to the Living World that leaves you unable to move on to the World of the Dead?"  
  
Elena, her fair hair rippling behind her, looked at Botan through crystalline eyes. "I am waiting for someone, Miss Botan, someone who was supposed to meet me here long ago. I think he has forgotten, but I don't dare move from this spot. If I do, then he might come and miss me."  
  
"What if I helped you find out what happened to your friend?" Botan offered, giving the ghost an encouraging smile. "What if you use me to help you find him? You could use my body to search the Living World with convenience."  
  
"Would you do that for me?" Elena whispered in awe. "Would you do that for me, priestess?"  
  
Botan nodded, "Yes, I would because it is my duty as a priestess to help uneasy souls as yourself. And besides, even if I weren't a priestess, I would have to help you anyway. I once was the Head Ferry Girl of the Spirit World."  
  
"Ferry girl? Do you mean those escorts that were here earlier on oars?" Elena questioned.  
  
"Yes, have you met them?" Elena looked away for a moment and frowned.  
  
"They told me that he had gone and was waiting for me somewhere else, but I couldn't make myself believe them. I thought it was odd for them to say he was waiting for me someplace else."  
  
"Well," Botan smiled, "that doesn't matter now. We must hurry before midnight, so let's hurry and find your friend, Elena. You shouldn't have to wait any more for your friend."  
  
"No, I shouldn't," Elena muttered darkly as she went inside Botan. As Elena's soul entered Botan's body, flashes of images rushed through Botan's mind. An entirely new lifetime was accessing itself into Botan, and her mind could not maintain the sudden surge.  
  
'Faces, all of these faces! Who are these people? Why does it hurt so much?' Botan gripped at her heart. People who Botan had never seen before began to pass through her vision. The first and constant image that appeared was an unfamiliar young man with unruly brown hair, blue eyes, and a continuous jovial expression; however, visions of people that seemed familiar began to take over suddenly. A young man with slicked back greenish-black hair, a tall one with carrot-orange hair, a girl with short brunette hair, and a young girl with icy sea-green hair were all flashing quickly through Botan's mind. A short man with black hair and a white starburst and a young, taller chocolate-haired boy then made their appearance before Botan. And at last, a young man with crimson locks and a gentle smile melted away into a vision of silver, a cold man with tender golden orbs and animalistic features.  
  
"STOP IT!!!"  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Botan?" Kurama turned around and realized that no one was behind him. There was only the darkness of the park around him. "What was that I just sensed? Someone in pain?" An uneasy sensation had just passed through Kurama, a feeling as if something was terribly wrong with a person close to him.  
  
'Something must have happened to Botan. Can you sense it? You will have to hurry, Youko, and quickly locate her before it is too late.'  
  
'//You will not be able to forgive yourself if something happens to her, Syuuichi.//'  
  
'Are you sure it is not the other way around as well?'  
  
Another voice then cut of Kurama's train of thought. "Elena! Elena, where are you? Elena!"  
  
Kurama turned and spotted a young man a little off. He was a little bit shorter than Kurama and had dark brown hair instead of red. Even though there was poor lighting in the area, Kurama could easily see the young man had bright blue eyes, much like Soijiro. Kurama frowned at the remembrance of his colleague. As much as he liked Soijiro and enjoyed his friendship, Kurama could not stand the precious attention Botan was giving her "boyfriend".  
  
'None of that, Youko. Botan deserves to have a life while she is human. You agreed to that after the entire incident of Botan's third day as human. Besides, Hatsume is a nice boy, and he would not ever hurt Botan.'  
  
'//Feh, he better not, Syuuichi, or else he will have Hell to deal with. Hn, she should not be wasting all of her time on that Hatsume character. I do not even see what she sees in him.//'  
  
After a groan of exasperation, the Spirit Detective ran up to the stranger. "Excuse me, have you seen a blue haired girl dressed in a Chinese costume anywhere near here?" Kurama questioned.  
  
The young man abruptly froze in his place and stared at Kurama as if he had seen a ghost. "You--you can see me?!"  
  
"Uh, yes, I can," Kurama muttered, slightly perturbed.  
  
The stranger's eyes grew wider. "But how? You are not a man of the Dead. And aren't you cold?"  
  
Kurama, after looking at his Youko costume, then realized what this person was. "So, I guess Koenma has already allowed the spirits loose for tonight; Kazuma's senses were correct. You must be one of the behaved spirits."  
  
"How do you know about the Spirit World?" the young man inquired. "What are you?"  
  
Staring at the boy impassively, Kurama replied, "I am a Spirit Detective commissioned by Koenma. My name is Kurama."  
  
"Oh, yes, I've heard of you in Spirit World. I've heard that you are the smartest of the Spirit Detectives and part fox demon; that must be what you are for Halloween. I'm Ryudo." The boy offered his translucent hand at Kurama, which the Detective on stared at. Once Ryudo realized his simple mistake, he quickly withdrew his hand. Although he was just a ghost, Ryudo's cheeks were tinted with a blush.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kurama. I forgot in the Human World I don't actually have a physical form."  
  
"It is fine," Kurama coolly answered. "Well, I must be going now--"  
  
"Wait!" Ryudo shouted out. "Didn't you say you were looking for someone, Kurama? Would you like some help?"  
  
"No," Kurama replied, giving Ryudo a quickly glance. "It is all right. I can manage my problem on my own."  
  
"But--"  
  
Kurama sighed. "Is there something you would like me to do for you?"  
  
The young man blushed again, feeling a little embarrassed; however, his will, his resolution was stronger. "Do--Do you think you can do me a favor, Kurama?" Ryudo sputtered hurriedly.  
  
"Like?" the fox questioned cautiously.  
  
"Do you think you can allow me to possess your body for this night?" Ryudo wondered.  
  
'//Feh, he wishes. What kind of idiotic request is that?//'  
  
"Why do you request such a thing?" Kurama pondered in answer.  
  
The ghost gave Kurama a small, shy smile. "I've forgotten my way through the Living World, Kurama, and I need to reach someplace before midnight tonight. This year I promised myself that I would complete a task that I have been unable to complete all these other years. I need the help of a living man, Kurama," Ryudo explained.  
  
'//The boy, even while dead, is delirious. Ignore him, Syuuichi. This just might be a ploy to find a body to possess and to gain life once again.//'  
  
"What is this task you are trying to complete?"  
  
Ryudo grinned. "I'm trying to find a girl, Elena, before midnight tonight, before everything is too late." He noticed Kurama's reluctant expression. "Kurama, I know it sounds farfetched, but after helping me, I'll be sure to help you in return."  
  
'His reasons are honorable enough, and he did offer to help you in return.'  
  
'//Syuuichi, you could find Botan WITHOUT his help. Besides, your compassion for human life will be the end of you!//'  
  
"All right," Kurama agreed. "I'll help you and take your help in return."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Hey, where do you think he could be?" Kazuma shivered as he looked around. The members of the group who had not gotten lost had regrouped at the Lunar Temple, just as Kurama had suggested; however, forty minutes had passed since the rendezvous, and Kurama had yet to show.  
  
Yusuke shrugged carelessly. "What's to worry, Kuwabara? Kurama can take care of himself. Besides, he probably found Botan, and they're more likely having a little chat about this morning."  
  
"Shouldn't we be heading home?" Keiko chattered. "It's getting late and colder." Seeing Keiko shiver, Yusuke quick took of his jacket and placed it on Keiko's shoulders. The brunette smiled at her boyfriend in thanks but a worried expression suddenly clouded her face.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm fine," Yusuke answered before Keiko could ask. "And you're right, it's getting late. We should head back towards Genkai's."  
  
"What should we do if Kurama comes by?" Yukina questioned.  
  
"He'll probably figure it out," Shizuru assured as she blew smoke out of her mouth; waiting had aggrivated her and spurred her need for a cigarette. "Kurama's a smart boy."  
  
Hiei jerked his head in one direction; something was amiss. "Go. I'll find Kurama and that girl," Hiei ordered as he disappeared into the night.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Your past is quite intriguing, Kurama. Are all Spirit Detectives like you?" Ryudo questioned innocently as Kurama ran through the park.  
  
'No, but they do have more or slightly less dramatic histories,' Kurama chuckled bemusedly. 'And MUCH more complicated, if I might add, than my own.'  
  
"You don't mind if I look through your memories, do you, Kurama?" Ryudo laughed nervously, the lost soul feeling at little uncomfortable suddenly. "I wouldn't want to be looking through something that you would rather keep secret."  
  
'It is all right, as long as they are not repeated anywhere,' Syuuichi calmly replied. 'After all, your memories are being read as well.'  
  
'//No, it is NOT all right, Syuuichi! You, human boy, stay out of THESE memories,//' Youko spat back crossly.  
  
Kurama's body suddenly halted in shock. Ryudo was frozen in fear. "Who--who is that, Kurama? Why are there three souls in this body? Are you harboring more ghosts in here?"  
  
Syuuichi sighed in apology. 'Sorry, Ryudo, forgot to mention about the other half within this body. No, there are not three within this vessel, Ryudo, there are only two, you and Youko. It is only that Youko finds it difficult to follow his human compassion.'  
  
'//Feh, human compassion. Where did that get you during the Dark Tournament, Syuuichi? Nowhere, only closer to death.//'  
  
Ryudo, after looking through more of Kurama's memories, chuckled with amusement. "But according to your thoughts, Kurama, Death is not such a bad person to have gotten closer to. She's really cute."  
  
'//BACK OFF!//' Youko snarled, causing Ryudo to retreat further in Kurama's subconscious.  
  
'And who exactly are you searching for, Ryudo?' Syuuichi, quickly changing the subject, wondered as his body continued the search. 'Youko has been reading your thoughts, and he has not found the name of your friend.'  
  
"I'm looking for--" Ryudo then came to a halt once more. The Detective found himself standing in front of a bridge, and on that bridge was a collapsed figure. "Who is that, Kurama? Looks like a girl in trouble."  
  
'Botan!' Syuuichi exclaimed as he made his way to the unconscious girl. "Botan, are you all right?" Kurama gently shook the priestess, holding her delicately in his arms. "Come on, Botan, wake up." For some odd reason, Kurama noted, she was icy cold, almost as if she were--  
  
"Uh--Kurama?" Botan opened her periwinkle eyes; there was a glazed look over them.  
  
"Botan where have you been?" Kurama demanded. "Everyone is currently looking for you right now."  
  
"You came," Botan whispered sadly, a tear forming in her eye. "You actually came after so long. I was waiting for you for so long. I was afraid that you were never going to come." She cupped Kurama's cheek in her freezing hand.  
  
'//She is acting strangely, Syuuichi. Beware.//'  
  
"Botan are you--"  
  
'Kurama, watch out!' Ryudo's demands hastily kicked in to bodily commands, causing Kurama to barely miss the shot of Spirit Energy Botan had just released. A shiver ran down Kurama's spine when he saw a malicious glint in Botan's usual gentle eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with her, Kurama? I thought your friend was against violence," Ryudo whimpered as Kurama continued dodging Botan's attacks. "Does this have something to do with what happened this morning and five hundred years ago, Kurama?"  
  
'Botan does not hold grudges, not for long anyway. And she IS against violence,' Syuuichi replied. 'This person right now is not Botan, only her body. Another soul must have possessed Botan's body.'  
  
"Can't you recognize me, Ryudo?" Botan suddenly snapped as she continued to attack. "For a soul like yourself, it can't have been that long for you not to recognize me." Ryudo gasped as Kurama had bits of his hair sliced away.  
  
"E-Elena? Elena, is it you?"  
  
'//Who is this Elena?//' Youko demanded with an annoyed tone.  
  
'She must be the soul that has possession over Botan's body right now,' Syuuichi grumbled. 'Botan's own soul must be being suppressed right now. Its signal is rather weak.'  
  
"Why do you sound so shocked, Ryudo? I would think you wouldn't be surprised that I'm still here, waiting for you," Elena screeched furiously, charging after Kurama. "After all, it was YOU who abandoned ME. You were the one who abandoned me here on this cold night five years ago."  
  
"I-I didn't abandon, you, Elena!" Ryudo argued, gracefully dodging Botan's attack. "The same night you died, I died as well!"  
  
"Lies!" Botan stretched out her arm and began forming Spirit Energy within her hand; the Energy took a sword-form. "You left me here to be murdered." Botan then took a fighting stance, one unfamiliar to Kurama.  
  
"What?!" Ryudo could not believe what he was hearing.  
  
"That's right, Ryudo, I was raped, murdered, and then abandoned by this bridge right here," Elena spat. A certain fury could be seen in Botan's eyes. She ran like wind and began her merciless strikes on Kurama.  
  
At that exact moment, Hiei appeared at the scene. "Kurama there you-- What the hell are you doing, fox?!" the fire demon fumed. The Jagan was glowing a dangerous hue. "Damn it, we leave you and that girl alone for one hour, and the two of you get possessed by wandering spirits!"  
  
"Hiei! Watch out for Botan!" Kurama warned as he continued to dodge the girl's attacks. He had brought out his Rose Whip now to help him defend his self.  
  
"Do you have any idea how cold and lonely this world is without anyone at all, Ryudo?" Elena queried, Botan's face was so near to Kurama's. "Do you think you can understand the pain I've felt while waiting for you here?"  
  
"I tried, Elena," Ryudo muttered through clenched teeth as Kurama tried to hold Botan's attack off. "I tried to get there on time, but my mother was dying and--"  
  
Tears were cascading anew down Botan's pale cheeks. "More excuses for your failure!"  
  
"I never meant to break my promise to you, Elena!" Ryudo shouted, tears rolling down Kurama's own cheeks. "I never wanted to lose you! I wanted nothing more in the world to have been able to be by your side. I wanted to stay here until I found you." Kurama was nearly overcome with Ryudo's sadness, understanding very well how the young man was feeling.  
  
Hiei huffed as he read Ryudo and Kurama's thoughts. "Feh, this boy is in a worse emotional state than Kurama is. This isn't good; the boy is probably going to merge with Kurama if they continue their mental link like this. And if the ferry girl doesn't force that other girl out of her body-- "  
  
The fire demon took a mental measurement of Botan. "Those two will probably merge soon if that ferry girl doesn't get her act together and kick that ghost out of body."  
  
"How can you speak such lies to me, Ryudo?" Elena cried. "How can you do this to me even after all these years?!" Botan's swings were beginning to slow down; soon, Hiei would be able to safely disarm her or at least stun her.  
  
About then, Botan's soul awoke and quickly absorbed current events from Elena's soul. 'Elena, it's pointless fight Ryudo because he's not lying, to you. Can't you see it? Can't you see the truth in his eyes, Elena?' Botan replied. 'Can't you see the pain in his eyes? Ryudo must feel terrible, feeling all of the guilt from his loved one's death.'  
  
Elena read Botan's thoughts. 'What about Kurama, Botan? You and I are the same; they were wrong for denying us.'  
  
'Denying us?'  
  
'Did he not reject you this morning?'  
  
"He did no such thing!" Botan yelled out. Kurama and Hiei let out small smiles, recognizing Botan's soul marker at last.  
  
"For a second, I thought she was already gone," Hiei muttered in relief, his Jagan's glow slightly fading.  
  
"Listen to me, Elena! Ryudo did not purposely leave you behind in this World. The day you died, he died as well trying to reach you. He desperately wanted to reach you, just as much you wanted to see him that night," Botan reasoned. "Stop this senseless fighting, Elena. Stop and please move on."  
  
"NO!" Botan screamed in agony as her body was unexpectedly enveloped in a mass of Spirit Energy erupting from her. A demonic look cast over Botan's amethyst eyes. "I REFUSE TO FORGIVE HIM!"  
  
"Botan!" Kurama and Hiei yelled out; the two demons fought the urge to run to the girl, knowing if they did they would be made useless if not killed. Kurama looked around the bridge area frantically.  
  
"Hiei, search for something, ANYTHING!" Kurama ordered. Hiei's Jagan quickly opened and scanned the area around the streambed. The smaller fire demon pointed at a marker near the stream's edge.  
  
"There, Kurama! There's a Sacred Jewel shard!"  
  
Kurama made a quick sprint towards the marker. Ryudo's soul was in panic currently, from both Elena and Kurama's hasty actions. 'What's going on, Kurama? What is wrong with Elena and Botan? What does a shard have to do with--"  
  
"Elena is being controlled right now by a Sacred Jewel shard. Once we remove it from her marker, she should be fine," Kurama responded, trying his best to reach the stone mark before Botan noticed.  
  
"I won't let you help him!" Elena screamed as she charged in the same direction as Kurama.  
  
"And I won't let you take Botan!" Kurama barked back, swinging his Rose Whip towards the stone marker.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Botan! Botan, are you all right?"  
  
Botan fluttered her eyes open, looked up, and saw Hinageshi floating on her oar above Botan's head. "Oh, Hinageshi! What are you doing here right now? I thought you would be at the Spirit World and enjoying your break."  
  
"Well, I was," Hinageshi sighed, jumping off of her oar, "but I came to help you as soon as Prince Koenma found out about your situation. You're not hurt, are you?"  
  
Botan looked around and realized that Kurama and Hiei were right beside her, looking at her expectantly. Behind the two Detectives, the sun was beginning to slowly rise over the horizon. "No, I'm fine, Hinageshi, thanks to Kurama and Hiei--" Botan stopped in mid-sentence. "Where are Ryudo and Elena?"  
  
"Hinageshi, Ayame, and a few other ferry girls arrived earlier to escort the two back to the Spirit World," Kurama explained. "After the stone marker was destroyed and the Sacred Jewel shard removed, Elena returned to a more calmer state."  
  
"She isn't going to be punished, is she?" Botan gasped. "After all, none of this was her fault."  
  
"Don't worry, Botan," Hinageshi giggled. "Kurama explained everything to Lord Koenma. Everyone knows that Elena was under the negative influence of the Jewel shard, so she was let off."  
  
"Hn, the question is how the hell that shard reached the Human World," Hiei frowned. "The Sacred Jewel was shattered in Maikai, so it's a little odd that we would find a shard here."  
  
"Did someone plant it here?" Botan pondered.  
  
Climbing it back onto her oar, Hinageshi shrugged. "I don't know, Botan, but I'll be sure to mention it to Prince Koenma to check on. And right now, its time to round up all of the wandering souls in the Human World and take them back. Oi, Botan, there are a lot more souls coming in than that originally left. I wish you were still Head Ferry Girl, Botan, because you were always fastest on Halloween."  
  
"I wish I could help you too, Hinageshi," Botan whispered as she gave the younger ferry girl a hug.  
  
"Be careful about Kurama and your boyfriend, Soijiro, Botan," Hinageshi quietly warned in Botan's ear. "You never know when someone is trying to get close to you just to get closer to the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. I don't want what happened to you five hundred years ago to happen again."  
  
"Don't worry, Hinageshi," Botan assured. "History won't repeat."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
Autumn leaves were showering the stone courtyard as multicolor clouds against a sunset flew overhead. Botan was sitting in her room and admiring nature with a cup of tea. Botan softly began to cry as she stared at the first star of the night far off in the distant space; even if it had been a day after the encounter with the spirits, Botan's soul and heart were still in turmoil.  
  
Watching the girl from a distance, Kurama noiselessly made his way towards her. A chilly autumn wind blew, a cool sensation running through Kurama's slim body. The Detective only ignored it and told himself not to wear his black jacket during the winter. 'She is beginning to remember last night, Youko. She must feel terribly sadness.'  
  
'//It is a pity her soul will not block out that memory just as it has her past ones.//'  
  
When Kurama reached Botan, the young man asked, "Will you be all right, Botan?" He put a tender hand on top of her head, slightly petting her with his thumb. Botan looked up at Kurama, clung to him, and cried into his shoulder.  
  
Kurama lowered his body to her level and could only hold the poor girl as she relieved herself. "I'm so sorry, Kurama," Botan apologized through her sobs.  
  
"About what?" Kurama questioned, slightly bewildered.  
  
"I'm sorry about being insensitive to your feelings when I wore those clothes yesterday night," Botan answered. "I was so selfish thinking about myself and not considering how you would feel. And when you asked me to change, I should have just done it instead of arguing. I should have understood."  
  
"No," Kurama softly muttered, holding Botan closer. "No, you do not have to apologize about that, Botan."  
  
"Kurama, I was so scared," Botan confessed as she cried into his costume. " I got scared when I couldn't control myself anymore. I was so scared that Ryudo would merge with you. I felt so scared when I thought about losing you forever."  
  
"Botan," Kurama whispered, "if I ever broke any of my promises to you, would you hate me for all eternity?"  
  
"Of course not!" Botan exclaimed, staring at Kurama with wide amethyst eyes. Her tears had suddenly ceased. "Kurama, I could never hate you for all eternity, and I know you never break any of your promises to anyone."  
  
"How are you so sure about that?" Kurama muttered.  
  
"Because you're Kurama," Botan smiled, wiping her cold tears off of her face. "I know in my heart you would never break a promise and never had, even at the near cost of your life. You're too honorable to do anything else, Kurama. And this is why I was afraid of losing you."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. 


	5. Three Words, Confusion of Emotion

AN: Heh! Here is a Christmas gift for everyone (and if you do not celebrate Christmas, this is a winter holiday gift for you instead)! Ah, yes, for this particular chapter, I must apologize to Kurama and Botan fans ahead of time. Please be patient with this chapter because it might lack the desired amount of interaction between the favored couple. Oh, what is it with Hiei and "sweet snow" (a.k.a. ice cream)? I do not understand where the entire "sweet snow" idea came from!  
  
hi ya: Yes, the borrowed names are from Grandia 2. And no, you are not making yourself look dumb. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you liked the last one.  
  
midlight bunny: Thank you for the dating suggestions because now I have something to go on. The crisscross dress was something I have always wanted to do, and I am glad that I did it well. And the possessions--heh-- they were something new.  
  
|-Steph-chan-|: Was the last chapter that emotional? Well, even if it was not, I am happy to know that you thought it was cute. Hope you keep reading!  
  
JD Fielding: Heh, yeah, I know Halloween was a while ago, but then again, I am not following my original periodical chart that I had set up for myself (I originally planned to have a new chapter out by the turning of the month, but things are just not going like that). Ah, were the costumes amusing? I hope so because I just do not know how to add humor to my writing. I am one of those people who can laugh at any joke but cannot make up one of their own.  
  
I am glad that I am making Kurama's more sensitive side, and I am even happier that I have someone wondering about my Soijiro character! But, I guess what makes me happiest is that I got to add a nice Botan and Kurama scene at the end! Well, now enjoy this chapter!  
  
Sarah: You are welcome for the notification, and I hope that I remembered to send you a memo for this chapter as well. And thank you for you input; I really needed to know how I was doing with keeping the Yu Yu Hakusho characters in check.  
  
Here is the Third Chapter, "Three Words, Confusion of Emotion".  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"This is speech."  
'This is thought.'  
//This is Youko or flashback.//  
  
Once Loved, Never Forgotten  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
'//It is a pity her soul will not block out that memory just as it has her past ones.//'  
  
When Kurama reached Botan, the young man asked, "Will you be all right, Botan?" He put a tender hand on top of her head, slightly petting her with his thumb. Botan looked up at Kurama, clung to him, and cried into his shoulder.  
  
Kurama lowered his body to her level and could only hold the poor girl as she relieved herself. "I'm so sorry, Kurama," Botan apologized through her sobs.  
  
"About what?" Kurama questioned, slightly bewildered.  
  
"I'm sorry about being insensitive to your feelings when I wore those clothes yesterday night," Botan answered. "I was so selfish thinking about myself and not considering how you would feel. And when you asked me to change, I should have just done it instead of arguing. I should have understood."  
  
"No," Kurama softly muttered, holding Botan closer. "No, you do not have to apologize about that, Botan."  
  
"Kurama, I was so scared," Botan confessed as she cried into his costume. " I got scared when I couldn't control myself anymore. I was so scared that Ryudo would merge with you. I felt so scared when I thought about losing you forever."  
  
"Botan," Kurama whispered, "if I ever broke any of my promises to you, would you hate me for all eternity?"  
  
"Of course not!" Botan exclaimed, staring at Kurama with wide amethyst eyes. Her tears had suddenly ceased. "Kurama, I could never hate you for all eternity, and I know you never break any of your promises to anyone."  
  
"How are you so sure about that?" Kurama muttered.  
  
"Because you're Kurama," Botan smiled, wiping her cold tears off of her face. "I know in my heart you would never break a promise and never had, even at the near cost of your life. You're too honorable to do anything else, Kurama. And this is why I was afraid of losing you."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Are you sure about going tomorrow, Botan? Are you sure you will be all right being alone with him? You know that you don't have to, and even Youko is allowing this decision. I know that you and him do not have the best relationship between each other, so--"  
  
Botan laughed at her friend's uneasiness as she placed a playful punch on her male companion's shoulder. "I'll be fine. Besides, he can't possibly be all that bad; and I know he isn't such a horrible person, since you're always spending some time and can put up with him. Anyway, you have to do something with your family, and I understand that. Don't worry about anything else but spending time with your little brother."  
  
Kurama, who was currently escorting Botan to the Urameshi residence, was returning with the priestess-in-training from the Maikai portal after a successful day of Sacred Jewel shard hunting; the couple had been able to retrieve two shards that day. The Spirit Detective had just explained to Botan that he would not be able to accompany her tomorrow to Maikai for training and hunting. "But are you sure that--"  
  
"Don't worry, Kurama! Just make sure you have fun with Shuuichi tomorrow!"  
  
Kurama stared at Botan and smiled gently at her caring nature. Ever since the Halloween incident, the redhead Spirit Investigator had realized that Botan held no resentment towards him, for the past or present; and for her forgiving nature, Kurama felt thanks. He felt extremely grateful that none of Barako's hate had seeped into Botan's present soul. And, Kurama bashfully admitted, ever since the spiritual encounter a few nights ago, he and Botan had grown quite close.  
  
//"I know in my heart you would never break a promise and never had, even at the near cost of your life. You're too honorable to do anything else, Kurama. And this is why I was afraid of losing you."//  
  
'She was afraid of losing me that night, just as I was afraid of losing her,' Kurama grinned, glancing tenderly at Botan's cheery face. 'We felt the same way about each other when we thought we were going to lose one another.'  
  
Botan felt Kurama staring at her intently, and while blushing, turned away from him without catching his observant green eyes. "Um, Kurama, have you seen Soijiro at school lately? Ever since Halloween, I haven't been able to come in contact with him and visa versa. I'm getting a little worried about him."  
  
'//Ugh, did she have to mention him? This was supposed to be your moment, Syuuichi.//'  
  
As Botan noticed a frown come upon her friend's face, Kurama replied distantly, "No, I have not seen Hatsume around recently, Botan. I think he is still at his family's mansion and temple and will not be back until the end of this month. I believe that his great-great-grandfather passed away recently, and the ceremonies are not planned to end until then."  
  
"Oh." Botan was at loss of words, not knowing what to say about Soijiro's ancestor's death; after all, she had once been a Guide for the Dead and understood the emotional turmoil a loved one's death caused.  
  
A friendly smile then appeared on Syuuichi's face, the human boy feeling a little sorry for dampening Botan's spirits. "But if I see Soijiro anytime sooner than expected, I will relay your sentiments to him, Botan. I am quite sure that he will be grateful for them, especially after a funeral."  
  
'//Softy.//'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
"Thank you, Kurama."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. Next Day In Maikai .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Are you sure we shouldn't have waited for everyone else?" Hiei demanded with a little frustration as he and Botan trudged through Maikai shrubs. The two travelers noted how Kurama had made traveling easier with his powers; alas, the fox demon was not with them that day. "I hope you're lying to me because I hate the thought being left alone in the middle of Maikai up against a Jewel shard-powered demon with only your capabilities to work with."  
  
Botan sighed tiredly; Hiei had been asking her this question ever since they had entered through the Maikai portal, which was about an hour ago. "Thank you so much for your support, Hiei; and for the final time, yes, I am sure that we shouldn't have waited for the others because they aren't coming. Kurama can't come today because he has to do something with his little brother Shuuichi; Yusuke has his hands tied with some demon issues, not to mention Koenma, Keiko, and Atsuko are snapping at his heels about responsibility and other stuff; Kazuma is busy with school and work, and Shizuru isn't going to take any chances with his education."  
  
"Feh, the carrot-top wouldn't have made much of a difference to our party anyway," Hiei spat, continuing to trudge through the woods. "I was only referring to the fox and Detective." After finding out that he would only have Botan for company in Maikai that day, Hiei had decided he would not talk to Botan's face or mention her name as punishment for not mentioning anything sooner. 'When I get back to the Human World, I'm going to kill you, fox, for not telling me that I was going to be alone with this woman for a day.'  
  
"You should be nicer to Kazuma, Hiei," Botan grinned, giggling like the high school girl she was. She was beginning to get better at following Hiei. "You never know what Fate might have in mind for the two of you. You might have to put up with him the rest of your lives. In fact, he just might become your brother-in-law one day."  
  
Hiei abruptly stopped in his steps and turned to glower at Botan. "A what?!" The sound of "brother-in-law" sent chills up Hiei's spine; any word that related the dimwitted human as a "brother" to Hiei certainly was vile and should be murdered. Well, Hiei thought so anyway.  
  
Botan giggled at the horrified expression on Hiei's face, the girl remembering that Hiei had no idea about human customs, nevertheless their marriage customs. She also figured that now was not a good time to give the fire demon a tutorial either; she would let Kurama explain everything to Hiei later. "Never mind, Hiei. Never mind."  
  
"Hn, we're here," Hiei muttered with slight annoyance as the two reached the edge of the demonic forest. Botan grinned as she gazed about the familiar view of Barako's Village.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"So, the others will not be joining you in the search today?" Mimiru asked as she eyed Hiei cautiously through emerald orbs.  
  
Hiei sniffed indignantly as he retreated to a nearby tree; he disliked Mimiru's presence more than he detested Botan's company, and Botan's company was barely tolerable. According to the fire demon, all holy humans, priest and priestesses, had a certain type of Spirit Energy that was unnerving to demons, and to Hiei, Mimiru's aura was no different from any other priestess. Two weeks before, Hiei had publicly professed his discontent with Mimiru and her being near his person; the raven-haired demon had also found it proper to add that if Mimiru or any other priestess neared him, he would kill all of their kind. The reason why Kurama and Hiei did not mind Botan, as she was a reincarnation of a priestess, was unknown to everyone but the two demons.  
  
"No," Botan shook her head amiably. "They weren't able to come today due to their business in the Human World. Today is just Hiei and I."  
  
"But then why did you come to Maikai?" Mimiru pondered curiously. Hinageshi's descendant was quite impressed by Botan's keenness. "I would think that without Kurama to push you around so much, you would take a day off when he is not here. I know many well-trained priestess that would if they were in your place."  
  
Botan blushed as stared bashfully at the ground; both Mimiru and Hiei noticed the rosy tint in Botan's cheeks. "A few days ago, I promised myself that I would do the best I could to collect all of the Sacred Jewel shards as soon as possible," Botan whispered. "After what had happened on Halloween, I do not want to risk someone else's safety than my own when it comes to the Sacred Jewel. The Sacred Jewel of Four Souls is my responsibility, and I cannot allow others to be harmed from my carelessness."  
  
Mimiru nodded in understanding. "Yes, Hinageshi came to me the other day, explaining what had happened on All Hallows Eve; the Five Villages had sensed a great distress during that holy day. It is understandable that a Jewel shard would have such negative affects on a human, nevertheless her soul. There is something, however, within this entire situation that puzzles me. How in the Seven Heavens did a Sacred Jewel shard enter the Human World?"  
  
"We're still unsure of that as well," Botan sighed. "Lord Koenma has found no leads on the matter, and the newly commissioned Spirit Detectives have not reported any demons without authorization passing through the World barrier."  
  
"I guess then, the Three Worlds are in more danger than we had perceived earlier," Mimiru muttered, closing her eyes in deep thought.  
  
'Or maybe,' Hiei thought from his spot in the tree, 'maybe that bubbly, blue-haired woman has more enemies from her wretched past that we're unaware of."  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
Catching himself before he fell out of the tree, Hiei turned his attention to the Hinageshi-reflection. "What do you want, woman?!" the demon snapped.  
  
"Kurama told me you were the one breaking our charms, incantations, and spells and stealing from our shrine," Mimiru glared. "Now that we know it is you, you better take care not to touch the shrine again; the new incantations we have placed over the shrine will literally burn your skin off."  
  
"Feh." Hiei just turned his guilty back on the woman and continued to observe Barako's Village from his position in the tree.  
  
"What exactly was he stealing from the shrine?" Botan whispered to Mimiru.  
  
Mimiru chuckled bemusedly. "He was stealing 'sweet snow' from our ancestors' offerings, according to Kurama."  
  
"Sweet snow?"  
  
"Ice cream."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"You were stealing ice cream from their shrine?! Hiei, how could you?!"  
  
The fire demon was trying his best to ignore the loud-mouthed priestess, but to no avail. It was about this time where Hiei began cursing his sensitive demonic hearing.  
  
"This is low, even for you, Hiei! I mean, that ice cream is for those villagers' ancestors! I mean--I know the ancestors aren't going to actually get the ice cream, but that doesn't mean you can just steal it!"  
  
"Damn it, why did the fox have to back out today?" Hiei grumbled, using his razor-sharp katana to cut through demonic shrubbery. The petite fire demon was fighting his urge to use his demonic powers, torch the entire forest, and be rid of the pestering plants; of course, that would more than infuriate Kurama, whom the territory the two shard hunters were currently located and whose powers relied on Maikai's botany.  
  
'Damn, this is third time you've screwed me over, Kurama! First you leave me alone with your woman for a day in Maikai with no one else, then you tell that other annoying woman about the sweet snow, and now you and your powers are giving me a hell of time! I'm going to get my revenge on you for this!'  
  
Botan, now wearing her priestess uniform and armed with a long bow and a quiver of arrows, sighed as she decided it was her turn to ignore Hiei's whining. Instead, the girl began to concentrate on the faint sensation of a Sacred Jewel shard nearby. She could also sense a demonic aura manipulating the Jewel's power to its desires. "So, he learned how to control it, huh?" Botan whispered to herself. "Well, that's what he thinks."  
  
"What are you muttering about, woman?" Hiei demanded with an irritated tone, the existence of a happy mood long dead.  
  
"The demon with the shard isn't far off from here, Hiei; and, surprisingly, the demon has learned how to control his powers with the Jewel shard enhancement. What should we do to trap him?" Botan rather quickly explained.  
  
"We'll figure that out," Hiei replied, unveiling his Jagan eye, "when we have an actual visual of him. You could just be sensing a decoy."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Woman, why in the world, if you don't want anyone to use the Jewel, are you collecting the shards for Kurama?" Hiei questioned. "You know he's going to use it like any other sensible demon. What's the point of your contradicting beliefs?"  
  
Trying her best to understand Hiei's method of having a conversation, Botan thought of her reply. Botan laughed slightly sadly when she realized her answer as she tried her best to follow Hiei through the thick demonic bush. "Kurama and Barako died long ago because they fought over the Sacred Jewel, and now all Kurama has left of his past is that one Jewel. If I can collect all of the shards and be able to grant Kurama his wish, then at least one of the lost souls will have met its dreams and not have died in vain."  
  
"You and your sympathetic emotions. They'll be the death of you one day, girl." Unexpectedly, Hiei shot out from the trees, landed next to and held out his arm in front of Botan, causing her to stop walking. Curious of Hiei's sudden actions, Botan threw the demon a questioning look. Hiei, not returning her gaze, threw a pebble at a mound of leaves at Botan's foot, setting off a trap. A large contraption, shaped like a dragons jagged mouth, jumped out of the ground, snapped once loudly, and crashed onto the ground. Botan paled as she realized if she had moved an inch more, she would have been gored in half.  
  
"Er, thank you, Hiei," Botan blubbered.  
  
"Keep your senses, sharp." Hiei glared at the trees surrounding them. "We're being watched. That Jewel shard of yours is closer than you think, girl."  
  
"Heh, so you two are the Sacred Jewel shard hunters other demons are fearfully whispering about in the Underworld? Ha, a measly mortal woman and an incompetent fire demon who has given up his honor to be a toddler's slave?" The grating voice taunted and echoed through the trees, and the demon's Energy signature was hard to locate.  
  
"I'm no one's underling, scum!" Hiei barked, disappearing into the dark trees with his sword unsheathed.  
  
"And the demon who usually hunts with me is Youko Kurama, not Hiei!" Botan yelled after her friend.  
  
"Would you shut up and do your job, woman?!" Hiei's voice snapped sharply at Botan. Realizing what Hiei was talking about, Botan drew an arrow from the quiver on her back and inserted it on her long bow. While looking around for the shard's signal, Botan was able to locate Hiei by his Demon Energy. Unfortunately, two minutes later, Hiei was thrust from the forest canopy into the leave-covered ground, a flurry of thorn missiles flying after him.  
  
"Hiei, are you all right? How bad is it? Here, let me heal you!" Botan exclaimed as Hiei was hit with a few of the demon's poison darts.  
  
"Get the Jewel shard, damn it!" Hiei grunted as he ignored his wound and headed back into the trees. "Forget about me! Just shoot that damn demon!"  
  
Nodding, Botan quickly took her arrow, aimed, and shot it at the demon; unluckily for her and to Hiei's rage, she missed.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"You know, Hiei, I could heal that for you," Botan suggested as she watched Hiei tear a strip from his raven cloak and use it to wrap his poisoned shoulder.  
  
Sitting silently on a boulder, Hiei glared at the crimson flow from his left shoulder. Pressing the strip of ebony onto the scarlet liquid, the fire demon speedily wrapped the wound without so much as a wince from the pain. "I don't need your help," Hiei coldly responded. "Besides, in just a few more seconds, the poison will be useless against me, and the cut will heal soon enough. There's nothing for you to worry about except relocating that shard."  
  
"Sometimes," Botan murmured, looking around the forest for a Sacred Jewel shard presence, "you and Kurama are just too much alike."  
  
"And from the tone of your voice, I'll take that as a good thing," Hiei shot back.  
  
"No, that just means the both of you have a hard time admitting your true feelings to and for your friends," Botan answered, still searching for a sign of the Sacred Jewel shard. "You and Kurama both have a hard time trusting other people, even trusting your friends. I know why Kurama is afraid of relationships, especially with women; the last one before his mother had nearly killed him. But regardless, Kurama has learned to love again. He's learned to love his human mother. You, Hiei, I just don't understand."  
  
"Hn, and let's leave it like that. I would hate to be understood by you." Hiei blinked for a second and then stared at Botan in disbelief. "And since when do you, woman, have an understanding of Kurama's psyche?"  
  
"Since I realized how Kurama is neither human or demon," Botan answered, now staring idly into the dark trees. Her shoulders slightly drooped, and Hiei noticed her form slightly withdraw. A wind began to blow, causing golden leaves to shower down around the pair. Still watching Botan intently, Hiei realized that the girl before him, the girl who usually had a happy expression on her face, looked lonely standing there.  
  
"What do you mean 'neither human or demon'?" Hiei demanded, snapping himself out of his reverie. "Feh, Kurama is definitely a demon; after watching the Dark Tournament and the Maikai Tournament, you should know better that he is nothing else."  
  
"No, Hiei, Kurama isn't a demon. You can just tell by the way he fights or looks at someone," Botan explained quietly. "But then again, you know he isn't human either. Kurama--Kurama has a lot of pain in his soul, a lot of sadness and many regrets. And only a few souls, human, demon, or spirit, ever harbor such emotions that Kurama carries and continue living."  
  
"You have a lot of compassion for Kurama," Hiei muttered.  
  
"Only because Kurama has compassion towards me."  
  
The fire demon was stunned at Botan's response. What in the world did she mean by that? She had compassion towards Kurama because he had compassion towards her? Realizing he was staring at her with his mouth open, Hiei returned his face to a cold expression and glared at Botan. "Are you always this much of a pain during Jewel hunts?" Hiei demanded, finally done treating his wound.  
  
Botan grinned despondently as she took a seat beside Hiei on his rock. "No. I'm usually worse when Kurama's here. And I know what you're thinking: it's a wonder Kurama's still alive when he has to defend himself and protect me while collecting the Jewel shards at the same time. Sometimes I wonder why he keeps on trying so hard."  
  
Hiei felt a pang of guilt strike him, although he had no idea why. "No, I didn't mean it like that, Botan."  
  
'Idiot! Why did you say that?!'  
  
Botan gasped and gaped at Hiei as if someone had abruptly struck her. She looked like should could barely breathe. Hiei's expression suddenly grew stern with worry as he asked, "What's wrong, Botan?"  
  
'Shouldn't have responded to human emotions.'  
  
"You said my name. Twice now."  
  
Hiei blushed.  
  
'Stupid.'  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Nice of you two to join me," a voice cackled as Hiei and Botan entered a dreary clearing.  
  
The raven-haired demon and the teenage priestess immediately went on alert, the two drawing out their weapons. "Hiei, he has three shards," Botan whispered fearfully to her partner. "I didn't expect him to have found so many."  
  
"Do you want to do this the hard way or the easy way?" Hiei growled loudly, slowly slipping his katana out of its sheath. "In other words, would you like to live with a few limbs or die without any?" The reflection of pale light off of the sword's cold steel nearly made Botan's heart freeze.  
  
After six hours of hunting and searching, Hiei and Botan had been able to locate their elusive demon. His headquarters had been fifty miles east of Barako's Village, near one of Kurama's larger treasure caves, according to Hiei's memory. Further to Hiei and Botan's dismay, the demon was a Rock-tree demon (Botan had a bad experience with a rock-tree demon; luckily, Kurama had rescued her before any trouble), a low-classed one at that. Looking for this apparition had been rather tiring, and Hiei grew only more irritable has he grew tired.  
  
"Ha, don't make me laugh, you midget of a demon," their enemy laughed, sliding with ease through the lifeless trees. "Your powers are nothing compared to mine."  
  
Hiei's crimson eye twitched. "WHAT--DID--YOU--CALL--ME?!"  
  
Botan laughed nervously as she was beginning to feel sorry for the shard-possessed demon. It was one thing to be a power-hungry, selfish demon that would die from its own greed, but it was an entirely different thing to be an idiotic demon that would die at Hiei's hands.  
  
"I was going to settle with only taking the Jewel shards from you, but I guess I'll have to kill you now along with that mouth of yours," Hiei spat. "Prepare to die!" Using his lightning-fast speed and agility, Hiei made his way towards the insulting demon. Within a blink, Hiei had escalated thirty feet from the forest floor into the wry canopy. In less time, Hiei was slashing away at the tree-loving demon that quickly retreated into the dead vegetation.  
  
"Where did that bastard go now?!" Hiei searched the clearing with his Jagan eye, but to no avail. He could not track down the demon.  
  
"Hiei, watch out! He's above you!" Botan shouted out, pointing to the branches above. Following Botan's warning, Hiei dived down from the branches he was standing on and landed gracefully on branches a few feet below. He then turned, swung his sword, and prepared to block an attack; however, instead of an attack, Hiei was trapped in a dangerously colored bubble. After two seconds, the bubble disappeared, melding itself into Hiei's skin.  
  
"What are you doing to Hiei?!" Botan demanded as she tried to free herself from the demon's bonds. Sneakily while her attention was short, the enemy had come around from behind and had tied Botan down against a petrified tree.  
  
"Why, I cast a reflection spell on him, of course," the rock-tree demon smirked, tightening the vines around Botan. "Whatever attacks he performs on me will now be directly relayed back to him; whatever pain I feel, he suffers from as well."  
  
'Damn,' Hiei cursed. 'So if I kill him, I'll kill myself. Dumb bastard.'  
  
Botan's shrieks cut through Hiei's thoughts as he looked down at the trapped girl. Hiei felt his anger boil, realizing the demon's vines were beginning to cut through Botan's clothing. Already Botan's shoulder was dripping with blood, her blanche top soaked dark scarlet.  
  
'Damn it!'  
  
Right then, Hiei made a decision. Using his speed, he quickly charged at the point where most Demon Energy was radiating from, his sword ready in his right hand. Hiei slashed at the Energy; he winced as blood spurted from a deep gash that rapidly appeared on his left shoulder. "Got him."  
  
Hiei attacked again, this time pain surging through his lower right torso. The rock demon screamed. Being able to see the creature clearly now, Hiei charged again. Coming from underneath the demon this time, Hiei slashed out at the midsection of the body. As the reflection spell was still cast over him, Hiei tried his best to ignore the pain and aimed for the wretched creature's internal organs.  
  
Botan, finally freeing herself from the vines with her arrows and powers, ran towards Hiei's falling form; she hoped to catch him before he hit the ground.  
  
"You're dead, demon," Hiei chuckled weakly as he let himself fall through the trees to the ground.  
  
"I'm not the only one!" the beast shrieked as he summoned spikes from the ground with his remaining strength.  
  
Turning his attention quickly to the ground, the fire demon spotted a speck of blue running beneath him and closer to the deadly spikes. "Botan, watch out!" Hiei yelled, panic strewn all over his face.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Thank you for pushing me out of harms way, but Hiei, you didn't have to do that," Botan muttered, the gentle humming of her healing powers vibrating in the background. The girl, after giving the corpse of the rock- tree demon a glare, smiled cheerily at the fire demon. "You would have saved yourself a lot more blood and a lot less pain. Besides, that demon would have missed me, and you wouldn't be lying here being healed so much by me."  
  
Hiei frowned and pointed at the spikes at the other end of the clearing. "Are you stupid?! Feh, if I hadn't done what I did, you, like a bumbling idiot, would have jumped the other way onto those spikes and injured or killed yourself. Damn it, girl, if anything happened to you, Kurama would kill me. Hn, he'll probably punish me just for you getting hurt."  
  
Within Hiei's statement, Botan had caught both his dry humor and small thanks. "Then I better not tell Kurama I got hurt, ne?" Botan grinned as she tapped Hiei's nose with a playful finger. "Don't want my new friend getting in trouble, do I?"  
  
Hiei's crimson orbs went cross-eyed as he blushed at Botan's small gesture. "Argh," Hiei growled, grabbing Botan's wrist away from his face as soon as she was done healing him, "Come on, Mukuro is waiting for us at her castle."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Hiei's Jagan eye stared at her through its cold orb.  
  
"Do you even have to ask?"  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Thank you for helping me today, Hiei. We got back three shards today because of you. Kurama will be really happy when I tell him. Thanks," Botan smiled as she gave Hiei a bow and a quick peck on the cheek. The fire demon could feel his face grow hotter than the Fires of Hell at the contact of Botan's lips against his flesh.  
  
'What the hell--"  
  
"Go home, woman, before Kurama comes here and thrashes the both of us. He's already going to beat me when he finds your shoulder wound," Hiei barely sputtered as he tried as gently as he could to push Botan off; luckily for him, no other demons were currently present.  
  
"Sorry about that. I'll try keeping it from Kurama," Botan apologized with a grin as she ran toward the castle's exit. "I'll see you tomorrow with everyone else, Hiei! Bye! Have a good night!" After that was said, Botan was quickly met by one of Mukuro's soldiers for an escort to guide her to a gate connected to a Human World portal nearby. The priestess smiled as she left behind a radish-colored Spirit Detective.  
  
A demon soldier from deeper in the compound suddenly ran to Hiei's side and saluted him. "Master Hiei, Lady Mukuro wishes to see you in her private chambers right a way. She says that she has some rather important topics to discuss with you." The lower-classed demon took another quick glance at his shorter superior. "Er, Master Hiei, are you all right? Your face, sir, it's--"  
  
"Shut up!" Hiei barked as he stomped off to meet Mukuro.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"So, how was the mission?" Mukuro asked lazily as she lied comfortably in her bed. "Did you and that girl recover any more shards today?"  
  
"We collected three today, and all from one difficult demon. The bloody bastard paid dearly for being a nuisance, though," Hiei smirked as he remembered the pleasure of dismembering the creature. "He gave me four wounds and called me names, and he rightfully paid for every single one."  
  
"I see that you're healed from three of your four wounds. Did the girl do that for you?"  
  
Hiei glanced at the three wounds along his arm and torso. "Yes. Luckily for me, she mastered that skill a while ago or I would probably be dead from her trying."  
  
The redhead lady chuckled. "I guess that's why your shoulder isn't healed completely. You decided to do that yourself, huh?"  
  
Hiei suddenly grew curious and chose to change the subject. "Mukuro, why don't you go after the Sacred Jewel shards?"  
  
"Why should I?" Mukuro questioned lightly in return as she wrapped her blankets about her. "There is just no point for me to go after such a small trinket. It's more work than it's worth, and you should know that from first hand experience, Hiei; and besides, what do I have to wish for?"  
  
"Hn. After temporary power boosts from the shards, the entire world from the whole Jewel," Hiei whispered to the superior fire demon.  
  
Mukuro tried to stifle a laugh as she returned her steady gaze at her subordinate. "That's a sentimental thought, Hiei, but what is the practicality in that? No, I'm happy with my share of Maikai, and I'm satisfied with my domain's heir."  
  
Hiei blushed at Mukuro's compliment. 'Damn it,' the demon thought. 'I have to stop this senseless blushing; only fools turn red at words. Damn it.'  
  
The demon Lady laughed as she remembered Hiei's reddened expression when he entered her chambers. "You look like an adorable human child, Hiei, when you're all red and hot after that ferry girl thanked you like that," Mukuro chuckled, smiling slyly at her estate heir, whom was in his regular position in a chair close by. "I've always had a soft spot for human children, Hiei; they're harmless yet still charming, like baby animals. We should invite that girl here sometime so you can blush more often."  
  
"Hn." Hiei had now taken to a one-word language.  
  
"Hm. What are you going to tell Kurama on your next visit to the Human World? Or are you not going to say anything at all to him?" Mukuro questioned lightly, the thought of the redhead Spirit Detective crossing her mind. The demon lady closed her cerulean eyes halfway in doziness. "Of course, he'll probably find out eventually. And I'm pretty sure that the Youko side of him is not going to appreciate you kissing his woman. I've heard from Yomi that Youko Kurama is rather possessive of those in his care."  
  
"Hn."  
  
'I didn't kiss that girl. She kissed me,' Hiei grumbled to himself. 'I don't know why I'm going to be the one getting a beating from Kurama. Blame it on his damn vixen for being so coy.'  
  
"Did you enjoy the kiss from Kurama's girl, Hiei?" Mukuro inquired further, suddenly rising into a sitting position in her bed. Her interest in Hiei's love life had just been sparked, and the female fire apparition was eager to know Hiei's opinion.  
  
"Hn." Hiei, unable to take further teasing from his leader, quickly stood up and stomped out of Mukuro's room and into his own room, a rosy-hue illuminating his cheeks through the entire process. Mukuro quietly laughed as she watched her flustered friend head toward his chambers; his scarlet face had revealed to her all the answers.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
Hiei frowned as he tried to make himself comfortable on his couch and prepared for slumber; the day had been a hard one, no doubt of that. However, sleep was far from Hiei, as his injuries and troubles were keeping him awake: both compliments from Botan. Disdainfully glaring at the ceiling, Hiei snorted at the thoughts passing through his mind; a certain blue haired girl and that day's events kept flashing through the demon's head.  
  
//"Hiei, are you all right? How bad is it? Here, let me heal you!"//  
  
"Get out of my head, woman," Hiei growled.  
  
//"Are you always this much of a pain?" Hiei demanded.//  
  
//Botan smiled sadly. "No. I'm usually worse when Kurama's here. And I know what you're thinking: it's a wonder Kurama's still alive when he has to defend himself and protect me while collecting the Jewel shards at the same time. Sometimes I wonder why he keeps on trying so hard."//  
  
//Hiei felt a pang of guilt strike him. "No, I didn't mean it like that, Botan."//  
  
//Botan stared at Hiei as if someone had struck her. Hiei's expression suddenly grew stern with worry as he asked, "What's wrong, Botan?"//  
  
//"You said my name. Twice now."//  
  
//Hiei blushed.//  
  
"Damn it."  
  
For some odd reason, Botan's voice was echoing across and around the lightless room; the girl's voice had even gone as far to ring in the telepath's mind. Trying to block out the imaginary sound, the fire demon took one of his pillows and flung it at his head. Doing so only caused him to get a headache, another problem he currently did not need. Hiei groaned as he turned and laid on his right side, glaring darkly with crimson eyes at his black walls.  
  
"The fox is going to kill me."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. 


	6. Four Arrows, A Nightmare Relived

AN: Well, everyone, here is the Fourth Chapter of "Once Loved, Never Forgotten", "Four Arrows, A Nightmare Relived". I feel quite proud of myself, having made it this far.  
  
For this particular chapter, I need to thank JD Fielding and frith for their inspiring writing. It is because of their works I really found the urge to write something (actually, I was trying to see if my writing could compare, but alas, I am an amateur).  
  
JD Fielding: ::bows:: Wow, thank you for all of your support. Your writing has helped inspire me to write this, and your reviews have helped me continue with my story. Heh, and for your question, yes, Soijiro was at a ceremony for his deceased relative; however, there is an ulterior motive for his absence as well. And as for the "something more dubious afoot", you will see that in this chapter. Heh, but it is not from a person you would expect.  
  
|-Steph-chan-|: Heh, you are one of my inspiring authors too! And I sincerely hope that you continue writing your Kurama and Botan fanfics soon!  
  
angel-trump: Thank you for compliments! I hope that this chapter is just as pleasing as the last five.  
  
[1] I am so sorry, JD Fielding, but I just had to borrow that one, tiny, small bit from your story. It seemed to fit. I do not know if you will even consider this a terrible crime, but I, like any sensible author should, just had to give you credit for your mastermind. I hope you do not hate me for using this bit.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"This is speech."  
'This is thought.'  
//This is Youko or flashback.//  
  
Once Loved, Never Forgotten  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
Hiei frowned as he tried to make himself comfortable on his couch and prepared for slumber; the day had been a hard one, no doubt of that. However, sleep was far from Hiei, as his injuries and troubles were keeping him awake: both compliments from Botan. Disdainfully glaring at the ceiling, Hiei snorted at the thoughts passing through his mind; a certain blue haired girl and that day's events kept flashing through the demon's head.  
  
//"Hiei, are you all right? How bad is it? Here, let me heal you!"//  
  
"Get out of my head, woman," Hiei growled.  
  
//"Are you always this much of a pain?" Hiei demanded.//  
  
//Botan smiled sadly. "No. I'm usually worse when Kurama's here. And I know what you're thinking: it's a wonder Kurama's still alive when he has to defend himself and protect me while collecting the Jewel shards at the same time. Sometimes I wonder why he keeps on trying so hard."//  
  
//Hiei felt a pang of guilt strike him. "No, I didn't mean it like that, Botan."//  
  
//Botan stared at Hiei as if someone had struck her. Hiei's expression suddenly grew stern with worry as he asked, "What's wrong, Botan?"//  
  
//"You said my name. Twice now."//  
  
//Hiei blushed.//  
  
"Damn it."  
  
For some odd reason, Botan's voice was echoing across and around the lightless room; the girl's voice had even gone as far to ring in the telepath's mind. Trying to block out the imaginary sound, the fire demon took one of his pillows and flung it at his head. Doing so only caused him to get a headache, another problem he currently did not need. Hiei groaned as he turned and laid on his right side, glaring darkly with crimson eyes at his black walls.  
  
"The fox is going to kill me."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
Although she was rather tired, Botan continued to practice her archery. The sky-blue haired maiden was panting for air, her arms sore, and her blue locks were damp from sweat. Her clothes soaked from perspiration were beginning to stick to her body like second skin. Dressed in a priestess clothing, Botan was currently standing in the middle of Genkai's courtyard, shooting several arrows at a marked tree at the edge of the Dark Forest.  
  
'A priestess' thoughts must always be clear,' Botan recited in her mind, remembering all of Mimiru's training from her time in Barako's Village.  
  
WHIZZ! THWOK!  
  
The sound of willow arrows flying through the air and hitting the tree echoed hauntingly through the Dark Forest, causing small creatures to fly or skidder uneasily about the wood.  
  
'She must never have ill will. Hate, anger, lust, and fear must always be avoided; their sweet promises of power are vile lies [1].'  
  
WHIZZ!  
  
'Emotions must be cast aside to attain a pure heart.'  
  
THWOK!  
  
'Love must even be cast aside to gain pure thoughts, a pure heart!'  
  
WHIZZ! THWOK!  
  
'Kurama--'  
  
Botan gasped in surprise as her arrow veered badly off course and struck the grassy ground beside her target instead. Hot beads of sweat rolled down her rosy cheek. Botan could feel her heart beating wildly against her chest. A blush covered her face; however, the archer was unsure if it was from her thought just now or from her exercise. Watching Botan worriedly from a distance, Yukina, Keiko, and Genkai spotted the girl's fatigue.  
  
"Botan, look at yourself! You're worn out!" Keiko exclaimed. "You should take a break right now, since you've been at it for about three hours now. Yusuke and the others will be here soon, and it'll be no good if you're too tired to go out on the shard searching. Kurama will probably scold you for overworking yourself."  
  
"Please, Botan, come sit and rest with us," Yukina coaxed sweetly with a smile, patting the wooden floorboards beside her. To Botan, it was surprising that Yukina's peaceful vermillion pools were the exact same piercing blood-red orbs Hiei owned. "I have some tea and cookies here for us to snack on. You must be quite thirsty after that training."  
  
"Come here and sit down before you faint, girl," Genkai barked with elderly authority. "Your Spirit Energy right now is at an extremely low level. I can tell you're barely standing on your own two feet currently. And Keiko's right, Kurama will get mad at all of us if you faint right now."  
  
Botan smiled cheerily at her young friends and the ripened woman, waving them off with her hand. "No, thank you, you guys. I'm just fine, so you don't have to worry about me. Besides, I can't stop yet. I'm still so far from becoming a master archer, like Barako was; I still need a lot more practice."  
  
Keiko clenched her fist with silent rage. "Why?!" Keiko demanded loudly, stomping up to Botan. There was a certain fury reflected in Keiko's mahogany eyes, a type of anger seen often in Yusuke's fighting eyes. "Why do you have to be like Barako, Botan? What is so special about Barako that you have to be exactly like her? I don't understand why you're doing this to yourself, Botan!" Botan, surprised by Keiko's outburst, took a little step back from Yusuke's girlfriend.  
  
'Yusuke's personality is rubbing off Keiko more than I thought.'  
  
"Botan, please don't make yourself like Barako to please Kurama," Yukina begged in a soft tone that belonged only to her.  
  
Botan, hastily turning her attention away from fiery Keiko to the placid ice maiden, furiously blushed at Yukina's plea. "W-What? W-What are you talking about, Y-Yukina?"  
  
"I know Youko Kurama loved Barako with all of his heart, but Botan, you're not Barako," Yukina pressed with her kind, quiet voice. "And everyone here knows that, even Kurama himself knows that. Kurama discovered that the first night you found the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls in your body and he attacked you thinking you were Priestess Barako. From the beginning, Kurama realized that you were not Barako, but yourself, Botan.  
  
"You must remember Priestess Barako was powerful, yes, but according to Hinageshi, she did not know how to live. Botan, you're different from her, and because you are, I believe Kurama loves you more than the past self, more than Barako."  
  
Botan blushed at Yukina's words, not understanding where "love" had entered the discussion; however, the priestess-in-training had to admit, she was working hard to satisfy Kurama. 'I just wanted Kurama to be proud of me,' Botan thought to herself with a pout. 'I just want Kurama to be pleased that I'm doing my best to help him collect the Sacred Jewel shards. Is it so wrong to wish to be as good as I was five hundred years ago?'  
  
"Yes, it is wrong to wish that, and you should listen to Yukina's advice, Botan," Hiei sternly advised as he entered the stone courtyard like the flying shadow he was; in less than a blink of an eye, he was sitting comfortably in a tree nearby the girls. The women turned and stared at the sable-clad demon of flame in surprise, Botan especially.  
  
"Hiei! What have I told you before about reading my thoughts?!" Botan scolded. "You're such a nosey demon sometimes! My thoughts are my PERSONAL thoughts, so therefore they are not some open-book for you to leisurely read! You got that? So stay out!"  
  
Hiei, ignoring Botan's reproach, continued from his resting spot, "Kurama isn't a foolish demon, Botan, just a blind one. He'll realize his mistake sooner or later, more like later, but he'll realize eventually. Just give him time."  
  
"Just give who time?" Syuuichi asked good-naturedly as he entered the temple grounds. Hiei leisurely turned his face away from his comrade as he sensed another's presence with the redhead human. Walking along side Syuuichi, a somewhat familiar brunette boy was accompanying the Spirit Detective.  
  
"Soijiro!" Botan smiled as she recognized and ran to give the young man a hug. Soijiro smiled as he gazed at the happy high school student. The happy couple did not notice the disgruntled frowns from Syuuichi and Hiei.  
  
Keiko, trying to stifle her giggles, whispered to Yukina's ear, "Heh, it looks like someone is jealous of the new guy. And I wouldn't blame them either. Botan's boyfriend is really cute."  
  
'He sort of looks like Koenma in his teenage form,' Keiko mused.  
  
"I never thought Hiei and Kurama would get jealous of anyone," Yukina quietly pondered in response. "Especially Kurama, since everyone else is jealous of him. Besides, Hiei and Kurama seem like the kind of demons whom would be above that."  
  
"Shush," Genkai silenced. "They'll hear you."  
  
"Botan, why are you soaked?" Soijiro laughed merrily as he returned Botan's warm embrace, his cerulean eyes gazing down at his girlfriend fondly. "You look like you've been working yourself out to exhaustion, which I hope you're not doing. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself or anything. And what's this you're wearing?"  
  
Soijiro separated himself from Botan, examining her from head to toe. A surprised look washed over the college student's face. "You're dressed like a traditional priestess!"  
  
"Yes," Botan nodded, still smiling. "My--ah--my ancestors were all priestesses, and that profession has been carried through the generations; so now my family, with my mother gone, needs another one, and since I'm the oldest daughter, she has to be me." The story-weaving teenage girl wanted right then to disappear for being not completely truthful to her boyfriend; dishonesty always gave Botan a queasy feeling within her gut.  
  
'Relax, Botan,' Hiei's voice suddenly whispered in Botan's mind, causing shivers to run through the priestess. 'According to Kurama, you told that boy truth--Well, mostly anyway.'  
  
"Huh, I didn't know Urameshi was a holy family," Soijiro commented inaudibly; however, the young man did not speak silently enough to escape Kurama and Hiei's demonic senses.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're back in town now, Soijiro," Botan chirped, hugging her boyfriend ever more fiercely. "I was getting really worried about you, having you gone for so long."  
  
Soijiro, brushing Botan's sky hair behind her ear, chuckled amusedly, "Yes, I know. Minamino told me all about it when he saw me the other day. He invited me to come with him today to see you just because he thought you were so worried."  
  
Botan and Soijiro stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, their faces slowly growing closer. They probably would have kissed if Syuuichi had not cleared his throat right about then. "Sorry to interrupt your happy moment, you two, but Botan and I need to get going," Syuuichi apologized not so apologetically, although Botan and Soijiro did not notice his relieved tone. "We have an engagement to attend, and I am rather sure that our other companions are already waiting for us, which would be a surprise."  
  
"Well, I can't hold you back from whatever you have to do," Soijiro nodded with agreement, giving Botan one last hug. "I'll call you tomorrow, sweet."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Hey, did everyone make it out of that mist all right?" Yusuke inquired as he counted the group members. The Class S Detective sighed with relief when he counted five heads, including his own, the exact number of their party.  
  
"Man, what was that stuff, Urameshi? I don't think I'm going to be coming to Maikai anymore," Kazuma coughed, covering his mouth and nose slightly. He waved away a peculiar looking purple cloud that had followed him through the trees. "That funky stuff that demon let out really smelled funny. Do demons do that all the time? It reminded me of Big Sis's casserole. What about you, Urameshi?"  
  
"Who cares what that mist smelled like?! That demon escaped with those two shards," Hiei growled, waving away the reminiscence of the fog away. Their group had escaped into another forest clearing where the demon's mysterious miasma could not seep through the broad trees.  
  
"Who cares about even that right now, Hiei? Just as long as we all escaped safely with no harm done and with all of the shards we've already collected, we're doing great," Yusuke answered appreciatively. After all, Yusuke had well noted, Botan was currently holding a little over half of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, and losing any of their shards would be quite disastrous; Kurama's temper would be of testament to that. "And Kuwabara, Hiei's right, your comments were random and pointless!"  
  
The Spirit Detectives and Botan had just had a surprise encounter with a shard-enhanced demon, and luckily for them, no one had been injured. After bidding Soijiro farewell at Genkai's temple, Botan, Youko Kurama, and Hiei had made their way to Barako's Village in Maikai where Kazuma and Yusuke where supposedly to wait for them. Meeting up with the rest of their team, the five of them headed out in search of another Jewel shard, following Botan's priestess senses and Hiei's Jagan eye. The hunt had resulted the Detectives and priestess falling into an ambush, but a harmless one.  
  
While still arguing, Hiei, Kazuma, and Yusuke continued to discuss their next plans while Botan silently walked away from the group and over to a tree. She was coughing and at the same time trembling fairly violently; she could feel her hands draining of their warmth. Youko Kurama curiously followed the girl, wondering if she had been harmed in the skirmish a minute ago.  
  
"Botan, are you all right?" Kurama questioned, placing a delicate hand on the girl's shoulder. Kurama's fox-like traits sensed some sort of unbalance in Botan; he was not sure if the unbalance was physical or spiritual.  
  
The sound of Kurama's question caught the attention of the other Detectives. Yusuke, Kazuma, and Hiei stared and examined Botan's state.  
  
Feeling rather disoriented, Botan slowly leaned onto Kurama's chest, absorbing the warmth from his body. The fox demon slightly blushed, causing Yusuke and Kazuma to snicker. Kurama glared at the two humans with golden daggers while Hiei glowered at Kurama with crimson embers unnoticed. "Kurama, my head feels a little funny, like I'm really dizzy. And I'm so cold, Kurama. I think I'm--I think I'm going to--" At that moment, Botan's lilac eyes fluttered and the teenager fainted and collapsed in Kurama's arms, causing the fox and the others to panic.  
  
"Botan!" Kurama shouted worriedly, gently shaking Botan in his arms. "Botan!"  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
//Botan!//  
  
Jumping up in her cot, Botan sat up and quickly looked around into the darkness. The young lady sighed with reprieve when she realized that she was still in her hut. "It was--It was just a dream," Botan sighed in relief, her body growing less tense and relaxing to some extent. "I wonder whose voice that was calling out to me in that dream, and with that unfamiliar name as well? It sounded quite similar to Kurama's voice but then yet gentler. Hm, maybe I should consult with Lady Hikari about this dream later on."  
  
Looking out the small window, Botan noticed a small purple glow filtering through the sky, signifying the bare beginning of dawn. The priestess stretched her arms and rose from her sleeping place. And about then, Botan noticed her little sister was missing from her resting spot. Quickly getting dressed, Botan lifted the bamboo flap-door and was met with the sight of a younger redhead girl packing and preparing a horse.  
  
"Hinagiku, what are you doing awake so early today?" Botan asked her little sister as she walked out of their hut. "I thought you would still be sleeping as the sun still does." Hinageshi smiled as she packed up her horse.  
  
"I promised to help Lady Sakura heal some of the sick people in her village today; too many people have fallen beneath the epidemic there. If I leave for her village now, by the sun's rising, I shall be there to help right a way. Why are you awake so early this morning? Are you going to go meet Kurama today, Elder Sister?" Hinageshi asked, a little disdain in her voice.  
  
Botan nodded. "Yes, I am meeting Kurama today, Hinagiku. You know that I was going to. Like you to Lady Sakura, I had already promised to Kurama to do so."  
  
"I wish you would not continually meet that thieving fox demon, Sister; he did, after all, try to steal the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls only a while ago. How can you trust him so quickly and rather easily?"  
  
Botan felt saddened for some odd reason. 'How can I possibly not trust Kurama? How can anyone not trust such a gentle soul as his?' "Hinagiku, I wish you would not say such things without fair judgment. Kurama, although he is a thief, has a good soul like any of our villagers or as ourselves; he just chooses to hide behind a cold front to protect himself, his gentle heart."  
  
"I guess you are correct," Hinageshi muttered discontentedly. "However, I still get this irregular feeling, Elder Sister, when I am around Kurama; but his aura is a lot better than the man you take care of at the cave." Hinageshi narrowed her grassy eyes in disgust. "You must beware of that man, Elder Sister; his heart is pure evil, and even Kurama's heart is not so black."  
  
"Shall you always be so judgmental, Hinagiku?" Botan sighed.  
  
"I shall always protect you, Elder Sister, as long as such men prowl about you. They shall taint your purity and power if they get too close to you, Elder Sister."  
  
Botan kissed her sister on the forehead lovingly. "Thank you, Hinagiku for your concern, and I shall remember your warnings. But now, it is my turn to warn you. Be careful when you are in Lady Sakura's village. The illness there has not made its way to our village, and I pray it shall never. When you return here, Hinagiku, be sure to change your clothing midway in between your travels. Burn that clothing as well."  
  
"I shall," Hinagiku nodded, mounting her horse.  
  
"Take care, Little Sister," Botan smiled. "And send my regards to Lady Sakura for me. We must have her visit our village again, when she is not so busy."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"What happened to her, Kurama?" Keiko questioned worriedly as Kurama carried an unconscious Botan into a spare room. "She isn't dead, is she?" After the secret attack from the unknown demon, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kazuma had rushed Botan back to Genkai's temple to receive treatment.  
  
"No, she's only asleep, Keiko. During our Jewel shard hunting, we were misted by a anonymous demon, and Botan was the only one affected," Kurama, having returned to his human form, quickly explained. "I have already tried to awaken her with all of my plant remedies, but nothing the four of us had worked." Keiko and Genkai quickly set up a futon and blankets for Botan; they would have changed her out of her clothes, but they would do that at a later time and wait for the boys to leave the room first.  
  
"Let me try something," Yukina whispered as she made her way to Botan. The ice maiden's hands began to glow, a healing aura surrounding Botan. After three minutes, Yukina discontinued using her Demon Energy and slightly frowned at her slumbering friend.  
  
"What's wrong, Yukina?" Kazuma questioned.  
  
Yukina was silent for a moment, watching Botan carefully, before she decided to speak. "Kurama, how is anyone supposed to heal a person from a dream?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Yusuke and Keiko inquired together as the couple they were.  
  
"She's sleeping," Hiei sighed in somewhat relief. "So in other words, we have nothing to worry about. She probably just fainted from breathing in that stuff from before."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Kurama, are you here?" Botan whispered placidly as she entered the forest clearing. A slight rustle was heard, causing Botan to stare at the ancient tree in the clearing's center. In immediate reaction, Botan reached for her back and gasped when she realized her quiver of arrows was not there.  
  
'Please let it be him,' Botan begged her thoughts with some fright, her body tensing in anticipation. 'I came here unarmed, like he requested yesterday, so please let it be Kurama.'  
  
And to the priestess' relief, a familiar silver fox revealed himself from behind the ancient tree's trunk. Kurama, with the morning light casting off of his luminous form, smiled tenderly down at the priestess from atop the large tree's roots. He offered Botan a clawed-hand, helping her climb onto the roots beside him. "You came," Kurama murmured.  
  
"You asked, did you not?" Botan replied, finally breathing normally again. She could feel herself smiling inside, somewhat pleased at Kurama's awe of her.  
  
'If he keeps on staring at me like that,' Botan blushed, 'I feel like I am going to melt right into his gentle hands.'  
  
"Yes, I did ask," Kurama, grinning happily, helped Botan walk across the roots. The priestess noticed the slight twitch in Kurama's white ears and a happy flick of his tail. Botan could feel herself grinning in a silly manor as she imagined petting or brushing Kurama's large fox ears. She had to fight hard against her childish imagination before she threw herself at Kurama to play with his adorable ears.  
  
'Who knew demons could be so childishly charming?' Botan giggled to herself. 'Especially Kurama.'  
  
When the couple walked halfway around the tree's base, Botan was met with a stunning sight. A single, wine-red rose growing upon an emerald vine glittered with morning dew in the rising sunlight. Botan lightly petted the delicate velvet petals.  
  
'This reminds me of that young man with scarlet locks and jade eyes in my dream. He was as beautiful as this rose, and probably as dangerous,' Botan thought as she observed the thorns growing on the roses' stems. 'His face was cold and blank, but his eyes were so bright and emotional. He suffers pain, sadness, but he was still gentle. Just like Kurama.'  
  
"Did Hinagiku again argue with you about coming today?" Kurama asked as he watched Botan carefully cup the rose beneath her pale, slender hands.  
  
"Yes, she did, as always," Botan, sighing, deftly observed the rose. "I feel sorry for her, Kurama. My dear little sister cannot forgive demons for what they have done to our parents, to the other villages, to Lady Nadeshiko. To Hinagiku, the crimes committed by one demon are crimes committed by every other demon. I wish so much for Hinagiku to trust you."  
  
'I want her to trust you as much as I trust you,' Botan wished.  
  
Kurama snorted at Botan's words, his golden eyes smirking with hilarity. "I do not need Little One's trust, Barako. She shall either come to trust me or continue to bear my presence; those are the only two choices offered to her."  
  
"You have no patience for my little sister, but you consistently tolerate my companionship, Kurama. Why is that?" Botan asked while she kept her gaze upon the blood-red flower.  
  
'Do you feel the same way towards me as I do you, Kurama? Could you love such a weak creature like me?'  
  
Placing a firm, tender hand beneath Botan's, Kurama replied, "Because you endure my company, Barako."  
  
'I would endure that, Kurama,' Botan smiled, 'and much more.'  
  
Slightly blushing, Botan continued to admire the rose. "How beautiful."  
  
"Yes, you are," Kurama whispered into Botan's ear as he leaned his forehead against her own. Botan could feel shivers run down her spine at the sensation of having Kurama so near. Kurama neared his face towards the priestess', and their lips lightly brushed against each other, barely touching at all. When Kurama's face neared even more, Botan felt her cheeks grow heated and looked down to the ground. Realizing what he had nearly done, Kurama removed himself from Botan and began his retreat into the forest.  
  
'Did I do something wrong, Kurama?' Botan questioned silently. 'Did I hurt you with my coldness, my frightened heart?'  
  
"Kurama, where are you--"  
  
"You must get back to your duties; Little One is probably worried sick for you by now. I shall see you tomorrow, Barako," Kurama murmured, disappearing into the shadows of the trees.  
  
'He will see me tomorrow,' Botan sighed with relief. 'We will see each other again; so, Kurama is not angry with me. I guess he understands how I feel better than I understand myself.'  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Have you captured her mind within her dreams yet?"  
  
"Yes, I have, sir. But why target the girl when Kurama or Hiei would have been more useful? After all, I've heard Hiei has seen many gruesome acts across the ages, and I've heard that Kurama has seen his share of gore as well. Twisting their bloodthirsty memories to destroy the other Detectives and the girl and attaining the shards would be easier, sir."  
  
"Heh, but using this girl shall make the task easiest. She is, after all, the reincarnation of the woman responsible for Youko Kurama's death five hundred years ago."  
  
"Are you serious, sir? This girl is actually the legendary Priestess Barako?!"  
  
"I would recognize that woman's face even if I had gone through a thousand lifetimes. She is indeed Priestess Barako, Youko Kurama's killer; she shall adequately get the job done. Oh, and before I forget. Here is another Sacred Jewel shard, as I had promised."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Make sure you finish the job."  
  
"No worries, sir."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Kurama, go home now," Genkai yawned, crossing her arms across her chest. She was sitting cross-legged next to the sleeping Botan, who had started to turn about in her dreams. "It's already late, Kurama, and you, like the others, must be tired from today's searching. Go rest. Besides, your family will begin to worry about you."  
  
Kurama shook his head as he tucked Botan snuggly into her blankets. He brushed a few stray strands of turquoise hair out of the girl's slightly distressed face. The look on her face reminded Kurama of the time Botan had hidden the power sphere of the Netherworld within her body; Kurama slightly cringed at the memory. "No, it is all right, Genkai. I told my parents that I would be gone on a trip with friends for a few days, so they are not expecting me home any time soon," the young man informed quietly, wiping away the recollections. "Besides, I need to make sure Botan is all right. I will not forgive myself if Botan is harmed."  
  
"Kurama, something has been bothering me since this entire ordeal with the Sacred Jewel began," Genkai began, the sleep in her ancient eyes starting to leave. "Tell me, how was it that you came upon Barako and her village five hundred years ago? I know for a well-known fact that the Five Villages were feared amongst demons, even the most powerful, like your self. What pushed you to go to Barako's Village?"  
  
After watching Botan toss and turn a little for a few quiet moments, Kurama turned his attention to the wise psychic. "Grief and madness, Genkai, drove me to the Five Villages that fateful day," Kurama muttered. "Grief over a loved one's death and madness that I could not justify his death led me to the humans. The rumors about their great, valuable treasures seduced me to think that I could either bring my friend back from the dead or have his soul rest in peace from a grand theft beyond worthy of all thieves."  
  
"And who was this precious companion of yours, Kurama, whom deserved such an honor?" Genkai inquired, the woman's coral orbs examining the fox intently. Kurama's speech was reminding Genkai of her past with Toguro and the friendship they had once shared.  
  
"Kuronue, a loyal friend who ended his life to save mine," Kurama whispered with a cheerless chuckle. "Heh, even if I had succeeded in my thievery back then, I would always be in Kuronue's debt. He was always fool, always trying to make me owe him something."  
  
"And was it at this theft that led to yours and Priestess Barako's deaths?" Genkai questioned further.  
  
"No," Kurama growled. "Barako betrayed me the day I stole the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. She betrayed me, and in retaliation, I stole the Sacred Jewel from her village. And for that, Barako shot me with that accursed arrow and had me slumber for five hundred years, ever fighting the spell to free my soul."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
'This place,' Botan whispered to herself fearfully, clutching the Sacred Jewel to herself protectively, 'is far too quiet. Even for an open field. Where are the birds or the other animals?' The priestess shuffled through the field's tall grass, her clothes rustling against the coarse, aureate grass. Chilling wind began to blow against Botan, the girl standing in a middle of a waving sea of gold. The area grew more desolate as the sun hid behind billowing clouds, a sure sign of a coming storm.  
  
'Beware. A traitor comes for you.'  
  
"Kurama?" Botan searched the open field, trying to find some hint to where her loved one was. Her knuckles whitened as her grip upon the Sacred Jewel tightened. "Kurama, are you here?" Dark sensations began to stir about Botan; she shivered at the coldness of such dim emotions. A being with great power and hate was looming nearby, and Botan desperately wished Kurama with his foxy, illuminating grin would appear as promised.  
  
'Watch out!'  
  
A searing pain suddenly shot through Botan as she tried to gasp for air. She grabbed for her right rib and trembled as she saw that her hand was covered with warm, crimson fluid. Botan circled about, searching for her attack, but found no one. Just as she was about to surrender, a blur of silver caught her eye. 'No,' Botan begged, 'please, do not let it be--'  
  
Botan was not allowed to finish her thought as she felt more pain course through her body, this time originating from her left shoulder. As the shock of the attack was too great, Botan fell face-forward into the grass, her blood painting the gold around her scarlet. A malicious, heartless cackle echoed sorely in Botan's ears. "You are a pitiful fool, Barako, to think I was ever in love with you, nevertheless give up my power to be a pathetic weakling like you."  
  
'Liar.'  
  
Botan slammed her fist angrily as she realized she had been Kurama's puppet all along. "You liar. You told me--you told me that you cared for me. I thought you different, Kurama! But I was wrong! Hinagiku had been correct about you all along! You demons are all the same!"  
  
'Traitor.'  
  
"And it is a shame, priestess, that you believed me," Kurama cackled, tossing the Sacred Jewel up in the air. "Well, now that I have what I want, I think some fun is in order. Perhaps your village could use some destruction?" With a sinister laugh, Kurama bounded off in to the shadows of the forest, leaving a dying Botan behind.  
  
'Die.'  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"It appears she has finally settled in her sleep," Yukina grinned as she relaxed into her seat. "I think Botan is finally having pleasant dreams now." During the deeper part of night, Yukina had risen from her rest and had ordered Genkai take some sleep of her own. The ice maiden had worried for the elderly lady, knowing fully well that Genkai in her age should not be doing all-nighters (even if Yukina was older than her).  
  
Hinageshi and Kurama sighed at Yukina's news in unison. The young redhead ferry girl had appeared at Genkai's temple in the middle of the night a little after Yukina had changed shifts with Genkai; seeing Botan's condition, the young girl had resolved to stay the remainder of the night.  
  
Hinageshi, turning to Kurama, suggested brightly, "Well, now that Botan should be up and awake any time soon, why don't you go home and rest a little, Kurama? I'm sure Botan would be upset if she found out you stayed up all night to watch while she was sleeping; it would make her even more mad if she saw you absolutely puckered out because of her."  
  
"I think I will take some rest, thank you," Kurama yawned, stretching his arms as he stood. His verdure eyes were heavy with want of sleep. Always remembering his manners, Kurama politely bowed to Yukina and Hinageshi farewell. "Please feel free to inform me if anything happens to Botan, Hinageshi. I will be at my home, sleeping as suggested."  
  
Hinageshi nodded Botan-like cheerily as Kurama left the room. 'Maybe,' Hinageshi thought as she looked to Botan with a small smile on her lips, 'maybe I was wrong about Kurama all those years ago, Elder Sister. Maybe you were right about Kurama. Maybe Kurama does have a gentle soul.'  
  
Right then, Botan rose from her sleep.  
  
"Botan!" Yukina and Hinageshi cheered, both glad their friend had finally woken.  
  
"Get me my bow and arrows," Botan ordered tonelessly as she stood from her bed; there was not even a sign of disorientation as Botan stood erect and tall, a slightly fearsome posture for her to take; the air around the former ferry girl was lifeless and frigid. Yukina and Hinageshi stared at each other curiously, but the two girls complied with Botan's odd request.  
  
"I'll be back shortly with them." Yukina quickly ran out of the room.  
  
"Why do you need them?" Hinageshi asked inquisitively as she stood beside her former sister.  
  
Botan gave Hinageshi a quick, frightening glance. "A demon."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Kurama! Where are you?!" Botan shouted angrily, searching for her target of her anger. As Botan searched the temple grounds for a familiar silver-white fox demon, she instead spotted a rose haired young man walking away.  
  
'He is that boy from my dream,' Botan thought to herself.  
  
'He is Kurama in a hidden form! Do not miss your revenge, priestess!'  
  
Narrowing her amethyst eyes in fierce fury, Botan hastily shot an arrow at the boy from her dreams.  
  
Turning to the person who called his name, Kurama slightly gasped when an arrow lightly grazed his left shoulder and lodged itself into the tree behind him. The redhead did not know by what he was more surprised: the fact that Botan was finally awake and on her feet or that she was attacking him. "Botan, you're awake!"  
  
There was no response from the girl as she grabbed another arrow from the quiver on her back and placed it in her boy. Kurama ducked as the arrow thudded against the tree above his head. Botan's untied azure locks bellowed behind her and melded into the sky as a breeze blew into her face. The slim white kimono Yukina and Genkai had changed Botan into fanned against Botan's form, giving her an angelic appearance.  
  
'//Angelic or demonic?//' Kurama found himself correcting. '//She looks like Death.//' The fox felt his pulse readily quicken at the chilling thought that had just crossed his mind. Youko's pride would not allow him to take a step back in caution.  
  
"Youko Kurama!" a furious Botan yelled as she fired another purified arrow. "You shall go no further!" She had fired to kill; however, Kurama fortunately dodged the arrow again, this time the missile grazing his left rib.  
  
"Botan! Botan, what are you doing?" Kurama demanded, taking careful note of the burning resentment in Botan's candy-colored eyes. The Detective only remembered two incidents when Botan's eyes glowed with such fire, and both incidents were ones he preferred to forget. But as much Kurama wanted to forget the past, Botan's likeness to Barako and the cold yet fiery hate in the once-sweet girl's lavender eyes were mirrors into the horrendous history.  
  
"You traitor," Botan whispered in a deathly voice, her arrow drawn and aimed. "You are a traitor, Kurama. I should have never fallen in love with you."  
  
"What? In love with me--Botan, what are you talking about? What is going--"  
  
WHIZZ!  
  
Kurama did not get to finish his question as he felt himself grow cold, the searing pain rushing through his chest into every other crevice of his body. His world went black.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Yes! He's dead!" the demon laughed in his joy. "Ah, now Lord Burraki will have to reward me further for this. Heh, this is my lucky day." The gleeful demon, hiding within the tree, did not see Botan glare loathingly straight at him.  
  
WHIZZ!  
  
THWOK!  
  
In less than another second, the demon was shot down out of the tree, the bloody corpse landing with a sickening crack onto the ground. Botan shook her head as if to wake her from a daze, the girl shifting on her feet. "What's going on? Why am I--"  
  
Botan looked around her and gasped when she saw an unconscious Kurama pinned to a tree with one of her arrows. Blood was soaking into Kurama's clothes from his wound, the steady flow slowly dripping into small crimson puddles on the ground. "Oh, my God--Kurama!" Botan ran to Kurama, panicking. Lifting a trembling hand to caress his peaceful, death-like face, Botan thought better of it and withdrew her hand. In her overpowering grief, Botan cried out in pain and ran away from her horrible act.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Hey, Botan! Great, I'm so glad that I found you. I ran into Urameshi a while ago, and he said that you were with Kurama. When you didn't answer the phone yesterday, I was beginning to--Botan? Um, Botan, where's Kurama? I thought Kurama was with you," Soijiro asked, a worried expression crossing his face. Seeing as Botan was not responding to any of his questions, Hatsume placed both of his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders, only to feel her trembling beneath him. After a few moments, Botan, with a tear-stained expression, looked at her boyfriend through teary amethyst eyes. The former ferry girl's periwinkle pools were filled with extreme sorrow, as if she had condemned the World to death. Soijiro gasped at the sight.  
  
"Botan, what's wrong--"  
  
"Soijiro, go, go and find Yusuke and tell him to go to the temple! Find Yusuke and tell him to go to Genkai's temple right now!"  
  
"Not before I know what's wrong, Botan," Soijiro muttered, grabbing Botan's arms so she could not run away. "You're not hurt, are you? And why do I need to find Urameshi?"  
  
Crystalline tears began to drizzle down her face as she stared directly into Soijiro's shocked electric blue eyes. "There's no time, Soijiro! You have to hurry! Go find Yusuke! Tell him he has to immediately go to Genkai's temple!"  
  
Seeing as it was no use to argue, Soijiro discontinued his interrogation. Soon afterwards, he began to run for the other Urameshi but stopped when he realized Botan was not coming with him. "But Botan, why--" When the college student turned around, Botan was already gone.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Uh, where am I?" Kurama weakly groaned, looking around and studying his surroundings. A numbing pain shot through Kurama's left shoulder: a solemn reminder to the Spirit Detective he had nearly lost his life a fifth time. After painfully struggling to sit up and succeeding, Kurama realized he was in one of Genkai's spare rooms at her temple.  
  
"You're in the World of the Living, if that's what you're mainly worried about," a monotonous voice replied. "You've been asleep for about a day now." Kurama looked up into Hiei's stern face. The fox demon frowned at the scowling flame orbs staring down at him.  
  
'So, you have managed to yet again escape Barako's curse, Youko,' Kurama slightly grinned woefully.  
  
"What happened after I fell unconscious, Hiei?" Kurama inquired, trying his best now to summon all of his Energy, Spirit or Demon, and stand up. "Where is Botan?"  
  
Hiei gave Kurama a reproachful frown, and motioned for his companion to sit back down. "From what I've put together, yesterday, after she woke up, Botan shot you with an arrow and nearly put you into that enchanted slumber Barako put you in five hundred years ago. Horrified at what she did, Botan ran away from here and ran into that human boyfriend of hers; Soijiro was it? From there, she told him to go find Yusuke and tell him to go help you while she disappeared," Hiei explained.  
  
"Well, that human boy found the Detective and the oaf, and then they ran here only to find Yukina, Hinageshi, and Genkai already working on getting you free. We didn't even think about Botan until we were sure you weren't going to die. For the past day now, Yusuke and Hinageshi, probably with that other priestess' help, have been searching Maikai for Botan."  
  
Kurama's eyes saddened. "Botan has gone missing?" he whispered.  
  
'She ran away.'  
  
Hiei gave Kurama another scowl, catching the redhead's thought. "Yes, she ran away, fool. Of course she would, after what she did; you, better than anyone, should know how Botan would react when she realized what she did to you. Now, in your own words, Kurama, I'd like you to tell what the hell happened between you and Botan. What did you do to wake her up from that trance and make her mad enough to nearly kill you?"  
  
"I'm not too sure myself, Hiei," Kurama murmured softly. "All I remember is Botan attacking me suddenly, and everything else is black." Kurama buried his face into his hands and shook his head. "I do not understand any of this! Botan, she--It was as if Botan were being controlled, but I know she was not, because of the look in her eyes. She had that same look when she was Barako, and I am sure she was herself, and I--I am not sure anymore."  
  
"Well, we found out she WAS being controlled," Hiei added. "After Yusuke helped you, he found a demon body nearby with an arrow through its heart: one of Botan's arrows, of course. It was a mare, the type of demon that preys upon dreams and memories. I found three Sacred Jewel shards deep within its body."  
  
"How did it cross over into the Human World?" Kurama questioned with a dangerous voice.  
  
"My guess is as good as yours, Kurama," Hiei responded, sighing slightly. "All I know, from what the oaf told me, is that the mare was the same demon we were tailing in Maikai yesterday. I think that's odd in its self, since the demon yesterday only had two shards while this one had three. Seeing as the mare needed all of its energy just to control one of us, I suspect that filthy mite needed a stronger power to cross over into this World. So, I am guessing that in between our hunt yesterday and the time Botan killed it, the mare met with its puppeteer, gained another shard, and tried killing you."  
  
"We can afford worry about the demon and other issues later, Hiei. First, we must search for Botan," Kurama whispered, his eyes expressing his heavily distressed soul.  
  
Hiei groaned at Kurama's annoying depressing behavior. The fire demon was fiercely fighting the tempting urge to punch his good friend in the face. "Kurama, do you honestly want to find Botan and confront her about this?" Hiei questioned. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Of course I do, Hiei. Can you not see that I am worried about her?!"  
  
"Then just go to Maikai and find her, idiot."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. 


	7. Five Souls, Visions of Barako

AN: Thank you everyone for all of your support and helpful criticism. Without it, this story would have been terrible (not to mention utterly boring). Also, it would have been one of the shortest pieces ever written because I wouldn't have continued it. Much thanks should go to:  
  
JD Fielding, |-Steph-chan-|, midlight bunny, Sara, phantom rabbit, Dianne, Shy-Lil-Dreamer, and the fan.  
  
This is a rather short chapter, I know, but the good stuff is coming in the next part of this chapter. Please, just bear with me as I try my best to post up everything for everyone's (hopefully) enjoyment.  
  
And here is the first part of the final chapter for "Once Loved, Never Forgotten."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"This is speech."  
'This is thought.'  
//This is Youko or flashback.//  
  
Once Loved, Never Forgotten  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
Hiei groaned at Kurama's annoying depressing behavior. The fire demon was fiercely fighting the tempting urge to punch his good friend in the face. "Kurama, do you honestly want to find Botan and confront her about this?" Hiei questioned. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Of course I do, Hiei. Can you not see that I am worried about her?!"  
  
"Then just go to Maikai and find her, idiot."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
For about a dreary half hour, a lofty glistening fox demon had been trudging painfully through the Maikai forest; and the unfortunate apparition still had not caught sight of his deepest heart's desire. Silver ears and tail drooped in expression of Kurama's wretchedness. Constant mind- numbing pain raced from his wound, which still had not properly healed, to his heart, which ached for one person. "Botan," Kurama groaned mournfully as he hunted all about for her familiar aura. He used his Demon Energy to reach out and explore with the surrounding plant life. The fox demon found nothing. "Botan, where can you be?"  
  
Right then, a shocking urgent sensation shot through Kurama's mind; some demonic vegetation about ten miles northwest had found a woman mindlessly wondering through the hardly traveled mists.  
  
He found her.  
  
He had finally found her.  
  
'//Botan.//'  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Where are we heading, Hinageshi? Mimiru suggested we search in the other part of the forest," Yusuke demanded as he tried his best to follow the little redhead girl through a thick grass field. Scowling russet pools constantly monitored the grass-tangled ground, making sure he would not make a fool of himself by tripping. "That part of the forest is where some of the children last caught a scent of Botan."  
  
Actually, the towering grass field was more like an emerald grass jungle; the stalks were far taller than the two would ever be. It was as if this field was one of Kurama's monster demonic plants, Yusuke imagined. More likely if no one found Botan in the next day, these plants would be the ones to tear off and consume everyone's flesh because of Kurama's rage. Yusuke shuddered at the thought.  
  
'Hope you're doing better than us, Kurama. And please find Botan safe.'  
  
"We're heading towards Beggar's Cavern," Hinageshi hastily answered the Spirit Detective's question, pulling the grass away from her path to her best ability as she hiked onward. "It should be coming up soon."  
  
'I can sense it from here. It hasn't changed at all from five hundred years ago.'  
  
"What's up there?" Kazuma heavily huffed as he slashed away the tall stalks with his Spirit Sword, trying to improve the path of travel. "Do you think Botan's hiding there, Hinageshi?"  
  
"Well, possibly. At least that's what I had in mind or of the sort," Hinageshi started as she stepped aside while Yusuke shot a straight path towards the cave with his Spirit Gun. "It's probably one of Botan's most familiar places in this world, if she remembers anything of this world; but I'm not all too sure. When we were still alive, Barako and I spent a lot of time at Beggar's Cavern; Barako in particular."  
  
"Whatever for?" Yusuke wondered inquisitively as he followed the young Spirit Guide, the trio reaching the end of their cleared path. The delinquent had no idea why the priestess would want to spend time at a placed called 'Beggar's Cavern'. "What's so special about that cave, Hinageshi?"  
  
The younger ferry girl turned her fiery scarlet head and stared blankly through emerald eyes at the Detective, sending shivers up his spine. "Can't you sense it, Yusuke?"  
  
'I can. What is that--Darkness?'  
  
The young Spirit Guide was silent as she trudged until the end of the field. As soon as they reached the end, the three easily noticed a ten-foot radius of no life around a nearby fissure. Nothing grew around the grotto, not even moss or grass.  
  
"Ew, what is that creepy feeling?" Kazuma shivered childishly as he stalked to Hinageshi and Yusuke's side. "This feels grosser than the time we were fighting Sensui; and I tell you, that was one sick guy."  
  
Hinageshi sighed in dark memories as she stared gloomily into the cave's endless depths. Memories from five hundred years ago flew across her mind as the redhead girl observed the flickering aura of the sinister cave. "What you sense, Kuwabara, is the aura of Burraki's evil sprit."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
Leaping in tremendous lengths to reach the area where Botan had last been sensed, Kurama nearly passed by his target through his eagerness. Just as he flew over the Maikai forest canopy, a flash of sky blue caught his sharp thieving eyes. Quickly commanding his body to an immediate halt, the glinting blur of a fox demon gracefully maneuvered his way through several winding and twisting branches to the ground. Upon his elegant landing, a sobbing and somewhat frightened gasp reached Kurama's sensitive white ears.  
  
When Kurama looked up with golden eyes to the girl he cared for, he frowned disapprovingly when he saw her running the other direction, away from him. Growling in deep frustration, Kurama grabbed her wrist firmly before he lost Botan again.  
  
"Botan."  
  
Although she did not resist against his hold, Kurama could feel Botan's reluctance to stay by his side. He could sense through his hand and her spirit her readiness to run from him, to hide away from him. Kurama did not know what was presently hurting him more: his aching wound or his denied heart.  
  
"Botan, please, look at me."  
  
'//Please look at me; do not forsake me, Botan.//'  
  
Botan dipped her head further, hot tears of shame and sorrow shedding down and spilling through her amethyst eyes. She tried her best to control her tremors, her body weakening by Kurama's firm hold on her. His hands now held her shoulders instead of her wrists, making it impossible for her to escape. Clenching her fists tightly, she tried to find the courage to look up at the young man in front of her; Botan tried to find the strength to speak to the person she cared so much for. However, she barely had enough resolve to choke out, "I can't."  
  
'//Don't hate me.//'  
  
"Look at me," Kurama commanded once more, his words ever gentle. "Please, Botan." His voice was stern and substantial yet still soothing and swaying. Botan called upon all of her will to disobey Kurama's seducing voice. She would not yield to him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Botan, please," Kurama begged helplessly. "I am begging of you, please, just look at me."  
  
'//Please care for me the way I do you.//'  
  
"Go away, Kurama," Botan cried out, suddenly struggling against Kurama's hold on her shoulders. More tears sprang anew from her reddened lavender eyes as she sought a way to be far from Kurama. Azure locks tasseled against Kurama's broken face. "Please, I can't stand to see you like this!"  
  
"Do you hate me so, Botan?" Kurama whispered into her ear, obvious hurt in his voice. His hold on her remained stronger than ever, even through Botan's furious thrashing.  
  
'//Have I made you hate me as much as I made Barako do all those years ago?//'  
  
"No," Botan sobbed feebly, her fight weakening as quickly as it had begun. "I don't hate you, Kurama. I could never hate you, Kurama. I just--I just can't see you after what I did! I can't stand to be near you after what I did, Kurama!"  
  
"You mean what Barako did, Botan?"  
  
Botan finally ceased her senseless struggling and, for the first time, stared deeply into Kurama's calm and warm golden pools. She held her breath in surprise. "What do you mean by that, Kurama?"  
  
Tenderly brushing her tear-stained cheek, Kurama answered, "Botan, what happened was not your fault."  
  
New anger shot through Botan. "How can you say that? You saw it with your own eyes, Kurama! I shot that arrow with all the bitterness inside me," Botan muttered; her face paled as she reminisced of her dreadful deed. "When I let that final arrow go, I let it fly with all of my anger, hate, and sorrow; I shot it with all my vengeance within my soul, Kurama. That was MY act of spite."  
  
'//You would never do that.//'  
  
"No," Kurama argued, his grip on Botan tightening. His piercing golden eyes penetrated Botan's amethyst orbs. "Botan, that look in your eyes when you shot that arrow, that was not you; that was not you at all. You could never hate someone so much, Botan, you would drive yourself to murder him; your kind spirit could never allow such a horrendous act."  
  
'//You are not the same.//'  
  
"But Barako and I--"  
  
"You may share the same soul, but that does not make you her; you two are separate beings altogether. You are your own person, Botan, and always have been! You and Barako are not the same!"  
  
'//You two are not the same; I love only one of you. I love--//'  
  
"But I did shoot you, Kurama! I did it and was fully aware of it! I tried to kill you and didn't even think twice about it!" Botan cried, banging her fists against Kurama's chest. Kurama's heart nearly broke at the sight of her; she seemed so helpless, like a fragile child. "How can you find the kindness to come to me and tell me that it wasn't me? How can you tell me it wasn't me who tried to hurt you? I wanted to kill you!"  
  
"God, Botan! Why do you refuse to listen to me?" Kurama demanded as he lost his patience to steadily reveal his emotions; he could no longer tolerate his heart's urgings. "Can you not hear what I am trying to tell you? Do you not understand how I feel about you, Botan?!"  
  
"No, I don't understand how you feel! But then again, Kurama, you don't understand how I feel about you!" Botan wept in return. "And I've felt the same way for you for so long; but you never realized. You don't understand my heart for you at all!"  
  
'//Her heart for me?//'  
  
'Her heart for me.'  
  
Kurama, his swift anger melting away just as swiftly, smiled at Botan's response and redrew her into his protective embrace. His entire being warmed at the thought he had mistaken Botan's feelings for him entirely. "Then let us understand each other," the tall, lustrous demon responded a little more calmly in her ear. "Let us know the heart of the other, Botan."  
  
"How?" Botan questioned as she gripped at Kurama's back; she feared him disappearing at this critical moment, like her love had during her horrendous nightmare of the past.  
  
"How about if we truthfully started telling each other how we feel?" Kurama suggested in a whisper. Out of affectionate reaction, the young- looking demon tucked silky strands of sky behind Botan's ear.  
  
Burying her swollen face into Kurama's chest, Botan murmured, "If only it were that simple, Kurama. If only it were that simple."  
  
'If only I knew.'  
  
"I do not see any difficulty in that, Botan," Kurama softly argued, tapping her nose gently with his own. A small smile graced his sly lips as he felt the heat radiating from Botan's face.  
  
Biting her lower lip, Botan turned away from Kurama, muttering, "Kurama, what I feel for you--I'm not sure anymore if it is exactly what I feel. Sometimes, I think what I feel for you isn't genuine at all. Lately now, I'm confused about myself. Sometimes I think--I think what I feel towards you, Kurama, is Barako's doing."  
  
'She loves you more than I do.'  
  
A look of alarm crossed the demon's face for only a second, even if that. "What do you mean?"  
  
Sighing hopelessly, Botan took a seat at the base of a tree, her body easily collapsing against the roots. She could feel coldness from the ground soaking through her clothing, but she was numb to that sensation; she was nearly numb to everything. "I don't know, Kurama," Botan cried, more tears threatening to spill. She tried to sniffle them back. "Kurama, I'm so confused."  
  
'I want to love you as much as she does you.'  
  
Kurama, with another a small grin on his face, took his place by Botan's side and allowed her head to rest upon his shoulder. He relished at the feeling of her silky tresses rubbing against his bare arm. "Then, Botan, let me tell you how I feel about you and how I once felt about Barako. Maybe then, you may decipher your emotions toward me."  
  
'//Love me.//'  
  
"I fell in love with Barako, Botan, right after Kuronue's death," Kurama began. "My best friend had just been murdered before my eyes, and I was utterly devastated. I nearly allowed Kuronue's sacrifice go to waste when I almost died of depression. But then, I found a light to my darkness; I had found Barako, who found a way to heal my broken heart. During that time of recovery, Barako seemed like a sanctuary of kindness compared against the harshness of the rest of Maikai."  
  
"You willingly let go of your heart to her," Botan murmured tonelessly.  
  
'She got to see the gentleness of your heart, your soul. She saw the side no one has ever seen, the side only a lover would get to see. Barako saw what I desperately wish to see but never will.'  
  
"My broken heart which needed mending, Botan," Kurama reminded sternly, frowning ever slightly at the hint of disdain in Botan's voice. Never had he heard that sort of contempt from Botan.  
  
"But now you hate her so, Kurama. Her soul--" Botan grabbed at her heart in ache. Swirling, storming, swaying vast amounts of emotions swam in her lovely lavender orbs, their rich, lively color calling out to Kurama. The fox held back a gasp of pain, not wanting to alarm Botan and his ability to sense her innermost pains. "Barako's soul calls out for you constantly, wishes to love you; and I know you can sense her pain. It's in your eyes, your face. I know you know my pain. It hurts so much inside, Kurama. How could you say you hate someone who loves you so?"  
  
'Will you deny me if I love you too?'  
  
"Botan," Kurama whispered tenderly, tracing her soft, smooth cheek with his thumb, "I fell in love with Barako five hundred years ago because I had lost love; she was someone to fill the ache in my heart, a replacement. You, however, are not. I fell in love with you, Botan, because I sincerely love you."  
  
'//Only you.//'  
  
And then, he kissed her.  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"What? Barako was harboring a thief? In there?" Yusuke whistled in impression as he returned his gaze towards the evil cave. The delinquent did not know what his image of Barako was anymore: first it had been an exact replica of Botan, then a perfectly powerful womanly warrior, and recently an angry murderous spirit. To Yusuke, Barako was as a mysterious figure as Botan was. "And here I thought that priestess did no wrong in her entire life."  
  
'I thought she was like Botan: a girl who could do no evil.'  
  
Hinageshi glowered at the darkness emitting from the cavern. Placing delicate hands over her heart, Hinageshi answered, "Yes, Barako was helping a thief here, and I am not speaking of Kurama. This thief was human and a murder; and he was badly wounded when Barako found him nearly dead by the entrance of this cave."  
  
'And she should have left him dead.'  
  
"And she saved his life? Why?" Kazuma demanded, the young man finally somewhat immune to the cave's evil waves. "Weren't priestesses like policemen or like ancient Spirit Detectives back when in Maikai?"  
  
"Yes, in ways: for the Five Villages, anyway. But, Barako was far different from the other priestesses in the other villages. Barako always put her duty to help the unfortunate first before anything else." Hinageshi felt as if she were about to cry. "I warned her about him, but in the end, that wasn't enough."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
A renowned petite fire demon and a taller fiery haired priestess, having been paired up together as a search party for Botan, stormed back in agitation to Barako's Village; the two were feverishly arguing, this scene their usual form of communication and interaction. As the snapping two entered the quiet village, the other villagers either rushed into their homes to stay out of the way or ignored the bickering.  
  
"I do not understand what is the matter with you, Hiei," Mimiru groaned in exasperation, the priestess stamping after the Jagan-bearer. "You truly are a pain. Honestly, we have much more important issues to worry about, and we have so little time to resolve them. Why did you wish to return to the village and waste our time? All is well."  
  
"Feh, oblivious woman; and you call yourself a priestess. All is NOT well. Someone is here within the village, wench," Hiei snapped back harshly. "You're an idiot if you can't sense that energy here. And quit nagging at me like that; you sound like Botan."  
  
"Ugh, either way, it does not matter, Hiei," Mimiru replied in return, beginning her way towards her own hut. "Because of Priestess Barako's ashes in the temple, our village is protected from any demonic attack. Even in her death, Lady Barako protects us. We are safe from everything and anything in Maikai."  
  
"Yes, but are those ashes safe from everything and anything, priestess?" a voice questioned teasingly above the arguing pair. Mimiru and Hiei, halting to a stop, quickly turned their attention upwards, both frowning in dismay as they spotted the source.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want? What business have you here, demon?!" Mimiru demanded discordantly, grabbing an arrow from her back, hooking it into her bow, and aiming it straight at the being above her. A suspicious look flickered across her verdant eyes.  
  
"I am a shepherdess of lost souls, a giver of new life," the skeletal- like lady cackled with cruel amusement. "And here I thought all beings were welcomed to the Five Villages." She had draping moonlight-hair, her skin green and pale; she possessed the illusionary moon's envy of the glorious loyal sun. Wry, thin hands waved in the air, dancing hauntingly a frightening spellbinding summon. Dressed in layers of dreary-colored but elaborately decorated kimonos, the demon held her self like undead royalty.  
  
Hiei spat onto the ground as he drew out his deadly katana out of its sheath, the diminutive demon of flame obviously annoyed. "Feh, you're just some pathetic demon who is going to die soon."  
  
"And no one with as much malice as yourself," Mimiru growled in addition, "is welcome to any of the Five Villages, especially to Barako's. Leave or prepare yourself to die."  
  
The demon lady laughed as she summoned and launched various orbs, which so happened to explode like fireworks, at Mimiru and Hiei. "That is what you believe, young ones! But maybe the ones who are going to die are you!"  
  
Unable to dodge the volatile attacks hastily enough, Mimiru screamed in pain as her human arm was shredded and burned and bled excessively. Hiei would have stopped to help the priestess if the demon had not begun to enter Barako's Village and fly to the temple. "Hiei!" Mimiru shouted out through her agony. "Stop her! Do not allow her to take away Lady Barako's ashes!"  
  
"Damn humans and their orders," Hiei muttered beneath his breath as he chased after the shrieking demoness. He was about to reach the witch, when suddenly Barako's Temple exploded and blew apart into numerous pieces. Hiei did not have enough time to react as a piece of debris hit him in his gut and knocked him unconscious. The lady demon flew out of the ruins, an urn in her ghastly white hands.  
  
"Ah, her ashes are mine!"  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
Whispering wind whistled through the trees of Maikai, young leathery leaves and willowy bendable branches swinging and swishing with the invisible force. The demonic forest sounded like it was pleasingly applauding someone for good fortune. However, the two auspicious lovers were relishing their kiss; they did not care or hear the wood's congratulations.  
  
Kurama believed he was now in heaven; Botan thought she would soon die. No known force could pull the two apart from their newfound paradise. The fox demon had never undergone such a kiss, not even from his past, far more experienced lovers. Botan's lips tasted sweet and ever gentle, like ripe luscious peaches in the summer and refreshing breezes on muggy days. She expected nothing from him but took everything he offered.  
  
'//So tender; so lovely. I can taste her innocence, her honesty, her purity.//'  
  
Botan did not know how to openly express the emotions hurriedly welling inside of her. She felt relaxed and hot but anxious and cold at the same time. Kurama's sensual lips against her naive mouth comforted her, lured her into a sense of security, of bliss; however, they also kept her sensitive and afraid, the girl very much wanting to know what to do and Kurama's thoughts and emotions.  
  
'Even still, he remains a mystery. Even when we're like this, I can't figure out Kurama. His true self is buried deep within himself, deep where no one can hurt him. Please love me, Kurama.'  
  
After a few moments more of living in another universe and their partner's captivating presence, the couple broke their beguiling kiss, realizing their need to breathe properly. They silently gazed into each other's eyes, utterly dazed by what they had just experienced. Botan's face was a crimson color, and it was impossible for Kurama not to notice her blushing visage. Longing her intimacy once more, Kurama moved for another kiss; however, Botan, in a hushed, timid tone, stopped, "Kurama."  
  
Realizing her uncertainty to move onward, Kurama withdrew himself slightly. After that, when Botan tried to say more, Kurama quickly silenced her. "Sh." Kurama placed a clawed finger over the lips he had just kissed. "Don't say anything, Botan."  
  
Taking her own hand and removing Kurama's from her mouth, Botan added timidly, "But Kurama, I have to tell you what I've decided. I have to tell you my decision."  
  
"What you have decided? What do you mean by--"  
  
Botan smiled tenderly at Kurama as she snuggled herself against the powerful demon beside her. "I do love you, Kurama. That's what I've decided. What I feel for you is different from what Barako feels inside my soul. What feelings I have for you are my own, and what I feel for you is nothing but love."  
  
Holding her in his comforting arms, Kurama responded with overwhelming joy, "I love you as well, Botan, with all of my heart." After that said, Kurama made motions to head back and alert the others, but Botan's grip tightening around his waist halted him. He did not know whether to be worried or surprised by Botan's motion.  
  
"Please, Kurama, don't go; not yet. Let's stay like this just for a little longer," Botan whispered. The young priestess contained a sad note in her quiet voice.  
  
Kurama, wrapping his arms around Botan once more, looked down worriedly at the girl he so much loved. He easily caught her sorrow. "What is wrong, Botan? Do you feel unwell?"  
  
"No, I'm not sick, Kurama. I--It's just--It's just that I'm afraid you'll disappear, Kurama, if I let you go," Botan answered uncertainly Kurama, the sky-blue locked girl burying her face into Kurama's shoulder. "I'm scared something will happen to you if I let you go--I'm afraid, Kurama, of myself."  
  
'I'm afraid of my--Barako's--hate.'  
  
A woeful look overcoming his face, Kurama drew Botan deeper into his embrace. Botan did not have to further explain her insecurities, her fears. He knew quite well what Botan was afraid of, and it was not of her self but of what she was capable of; she feared of killing him, of destroying the Worlds. "Nothing will happen to me, Botan," Kurama assured. "I'll stay by your side, and nothing will happen to you or me. Together, we are safe."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"Did you guys hear that?" Yusuke turned his head toward the direction they had come from; a loud bang had reached his human ears, the sound automatically registering as a foul situation. The Spirit Detective frowned, an uneasy sensation settling over him (and it was not from the evil cave).  
  
"Sounded like a bomb exploding," Kazuma added, scratching his chin curiously. "Do you think we should go back to Barako's Village, Urameshi? I have a funny feeling about this; it's almost as bad as the tickle feeling."  
  
"Well," Yusuke began, staring back at Beggar's Cavern. "Since Botan isn't here, we might as well return to village. And I think you're right, Kuwabara. Something weird is going on, and we better go check it out."  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
"I have retrieved the priestess' ashes, Master, just as you had requested."  
  
"Did you encounter any problems?"  
  
"Just the priestess and the lowly fire demon. They did not come close to matching my power; in fact, I believe I wounded them quite badly. I think they will not be problems for quite a while, Master."  
  
"Good. Now, I have another task for you, my faithful servant."  
  
"And what might that be, Master?"  
  
"I want you to capture Priestess Barako's reincarnate, the human girl known as Botan. You may take her soul as necessary but nothing other than that."  
  
"That may prove difficult, Master. Separation of body and soul may cause some damage to the body, if we wish to remove the soul completely. Usually, many of my hostages have died because the transition was so difficult; although, their souls were perfectly fine."  
  
"Do not dare to hurt her; I desire her body unharmed and untouched."  
  
"As you wish. But what shall you do with the body, Master, without its soul? You know a body is utterly useless without its soul to direct it."  
  
"Not entirely, my servant."  
  
"Master?"  
  
"I shall find good use for her body, as you shall find good use for her soul. Just do your job, and you shall be rewarded well. And if you need more power to complete the task, just request so. I shall do anything in my power to keep Botan intact."  
  
"I leave at once, Master!"  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
Breathing in an enchanting scent of sky and happiness, Kurama found consolation in Botan's embrace just as much the girl found comfort in his. "Nothing will happen to me, Botan," Kurama assured. "I'll stay by your side, and nothing will happen to you or me. Together, we are safe." Kurama smiled to himself as he buried his head into Botan's sweet-scented hair. "As long as we're together, which we always will, we will always be safe, Botan, no matter the circumstance."  
  
Inhaling with a sense of security and Kurama's lovely rosy scent, Botan eased her self more into Kurama's strong but gentle arms. She felt safer already. "Do you promise, Kurama?"  
  
An unknown voice then entered Kurama's mind, belonging neither to Syuuichi or Youko. It snapped, 'Don't make promises you can't possibly keep, Kurama.'  
  
Kurama instantly replied, 'Who are you?'  
  
'Don't you dare hurt Botan.'  
  
'//I never wanted to.//'  
  
'Get away from her right now.'  
  
'//She is mine.//'  
  
'You don't deserve her.'  
  
'I know that.'  
  
'//She is the judge of that.//'  
  
'I'll kill you if you hurt her.'  
  
'I would never.'  
  
'//I could never.//'  
  
Perplexed by the various voices arguing in his mind, Kurama refocused his thought upon the lovely lady gazing tensely at him. "I promise, Botan, with all of my heart. We will remain safe together."  
  
Nothing prepared the lovers to what happened next. Before Kurama knew what was going on, Botan was already flying a hundred feet overhead in the arms of a demon. All logical thought left Kurama as his blood boiled with loathing rage to the disgusting creature that had stolen his prize, his loved one.  
  
"Kurama!" Botan called out to him, tears of fear brimming her eyes.  
  
Growling in fury from her distress, Kurama shouted back. "Botan!"  
  
"Help me, Kurama!"  
  
"BOTAN!"  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. 


	8. Five Souls, Visions of Barako II

.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.  
  
"This is speech."  
'This is thought.'  
This is Youko or flashback.  
  
Once Loved, Never Forgotten  
  
.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.  
  
An unknown voice then entered Kurama's mind, belonging neither to Syuuichi or Youko. It snapped, 'Don't make promises you can't possibly keep, Kurama.'  
  
Kurama instantly replied, 'Who are you?'  
  
'Don't you dare hurt Botan.'  
  
'I never wanted to.'  
  
'Get away from her right now.'  
  
'She is mine.'  
  
'You don't deserve her.'  
  
'I know that.'  
  
'She is the judge of that.'  
  
'I'll kill you if you hurt her.'  
  
'I would never.'  
  
'I could never.'  
  
Perplexed by the various voices arguing in his mind, Kurama refocused his thought upon the lovely lady gazing tensely at him. "I promise, Botan, with all of my heart. We will remain safe together."  
  
Nothing prepared the lovers to what happened next. Before Kurama knew what was going on, Botan was already flying a hundred feet overhead in the arms of a demon. All logical thought left Kurama as his blood boiled with loathing rage to the disgusting creature that had stolen his prize, his loved one.  
  
"Kurama!" Botan called out to him, tears of fear brimming her eyes.  
  
Growling in fury from her distress, Kurama shouted back. "Botan!"  
  
"Help me, Kurama!"  
  
"BOTAN!"  
  
.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.  
  
"So, when are we leaving, Kurama?" Hinageshi asked gently as she joined a brooding demonic Kurama beneath a tree outside of Barako's Village. Kurama, his arms crossly crossed over his white robes, narrowed his golden eyes at Hinageshi in suspicion.  
  
"Whatever are you talking about, Hinageshi?"  
  
"To rescue Botan and to recover Barako's ashes, Kurama. When are we leaving to get them back? Aren't you worried about Botan and don't you feel a little sorry for Barako being defiled?" Hinageshi inquired with a sad voice. She sat on her knees beside Kurama, her hands tightly and nervously gripping the scarlet fabric of her pants. "You did, after all, know Barako back when she was alive."  
  
Turning his handsome silver head away, and his sensitive fox ears twitching, Kurama sniffed callously, "I do not care about the dead wench, Hinageshi. All that I am worried about is Botan currently."  
  
And when the name "Botan" left his lips, Kurama began to berate himself again for losing his most prized treasure in the world. 'I am such an idiot! I should have sensed that bitch's Demon Energy when she was nearing; have I gotten so weak that I cannot even sense other Energy signatures anymore? Argh, Botan, I hope you can forgive me of my weakness. I hope you can forgive me for being so weak in your time of need.'  
  
Further agitating Kurama, Hinageshi's soft childish voice broke through the brooding fox demon's thoughts. "But Kurama--"  
  
"Drop it, Hinageshi! Let Barako's ashes be lost," Kurama angrily barked, shooting a fuming glare at the smaller girl. "Just as long she shall never vex me again in a tangible form. I do not care what happens to the remains of that vile creature! You should be able to understand my reason of hate for that wretch; you, especially since you were her younger sister, should understand Barako's deceit."  
  
"Kurama." Hinageshi looked to the ground sadly, her verdant eyes threatening to tear. Trying her best to hold the droplets of sadness back, Hinageshi gazed with a pleading expression at Kurama. "I thought you would be able to forgive Barako after so long. I thought you would be able to let go of your hate and be free from it."  
  
Kurama shook his head in disgust at Hinageshi's words. "You shall quickly soon learn, Hinageshi, that I do not share the same pity for your former sister as you do. I shall NEVER forgive Barako for what she has done. And thanks to that demon brainwashing Botan, I had a pleasant reminder of the searing pain where Barako's enchanted arrow pierced my heart," Kurama growled harshly, gripping at his sallow robes over his chest. "And that I shall never forget that piercing pain as so long as Barako's memory lives on."  
  
Hinageshi shivered at Kurama's blunt ferocity. Right then, the other Spirit Detectives including the wounded Mimiru, joined the couple beneath the tree. After Botan's kidnapping and a vicious fight between two skilled demons, a further injured Kurama returned to Barako's Village to tell Mimiru what had happened and then alert the others. To the half-demon's surprise, everyone else had already gathered there, hearing the series of blasts from the human habitat. Two stories met as the Detectives figured out the same demoness that had stolen Barako's ashes had kidnapped Botan.  
  
Through story telling, Hiei received another chance to name Kurama an idiot for not returning Botan sooner. The fire demon was rather displeased hard work had gone down the drain whereas now there would be harder work to accomplish. Kazuma admittedly felt awkward not being called the first-class idiot by Hiei this time around.  
  
"I pity you, Kurama. It is disheartening to know and see that your heart is yet so black with hate," Mimiru muttered as she led her horse to level ground. With that done, the older priestess began to prepare for the journey with her one good arm. Hinageshi rushed over to help her. "You can't possibly hate Lady Barako that much not to lay her remains to rest and dearly love her reincarnation instead. Will you not aid us in recovering her stolen ashes, Kurama?" Yusuke, Kazuma, and Hiei turned their attention to Kurama to see his response.  
  
"You obviously did not hear me the first time, Mimiru," Youko snapped irritably, glaring extremely icily at the girl. "I shall NEVER forgive Barako for her treachery, and if it means to allow her ashes to be stolen, so be it. I could care less what happens to the remnants of her. Botan is my only concern."  
  
At that moment, Hinageshi snapped. "Listen here, Kurama, I don't care if you still hold that pathetic grudge against Barako, even if she did kill you! You are going to help us rescue Botan AND find Barako's ashes just because you would have done it for any other person you cared for! The village needs Barako's ashes returned! And no, you are not going to make any excuses to do otherwise!" She jabbed a finger at Kurama's heart for emphasis. "I know demons have their pride about being cold, ruthless, and heartless, but you, Kurama, are not a heartless being, no matter how much you want to deny it; therefore you are going to help Mimiru, the others, and me to find the specter that stole Barako's remains and kidnapped Botan. Ugh, your attitude right now is worst than an irritated Hiei could ever be!"  
  
Hiei snorted at the comment, turning his back on Hinageshi. "Puh, I resent that, woman."  
  
Kurama, wide eyed from shock, stared at Hinageshi in surprise; he never thought this almost innocent girl could have such initiative for anything, just like the first time he had heard Botan swear. 'But then again, she is supposed to be Barako's little sister,' Kurama mused to himself, 'Barako always did have a certain fire about her.'  
  
The fox quickly recovered his icy persona and smirked. "All right, Hinageshi, have it your way. We shall find those ashes together, and then maybe, once they are recovered, I shall be allowed to hate Barako's memory in peace," Kurama smirked as he rose to his feet, walking down the village road and already beginning the rescue mission.  
  
"Whew," Yusuke breathed heavily, wiping sweat from his brow. He gave a smirk to Kazuma and Hiei. "And here I was afraid Kurama was going to kill Hinageshi for being so stubborn."  
  
"Yes," Hiei laughed with as much humor he could place in his voice (not a lot), his arms crossed over his chest. "I would have never thought the little ferry girl would out-stubborn Kurama."  
  
.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.  
  
'Miss Botan, rise.'  
  
'Wake up, please, Miss Botan.'  
  
'Lady Botan, you are in danger.'  
  
'Child, you must awake.'  
  
"Huh?" Slowly fluttering her long-lashed lavender eyes open, Botan found herself floating in the middle of an endless abyss of darkness and space. All around her there were only curtains of cold and a blanket of black: sheer, suffocating black. There was not a single pinpoint of light or not a glimmer of hope within the desolate void. She was painfully alone and terribly frightened, however, four voices of warmth and encouragement told Botan otherwise.  
  
'We are always here for you, Miss Botan.'  
  
'Do not be frightened.'  
  
'We shall protect you.'  
  
'We shall guide you.'  
  
"Who are you?" Botan yelled out into the empty space, wondering who these voices are. They sounded amazingly familiar, but Botan could not place her finger onto these people's identities. Somewhere deep within her lost heart and memories, these people had meant something to Botan; they had been important, vital to Botan's life. They held answers Botan had been seeking all her afterlife. They knew who she really was.  
  
'There is no time for explanations now.'  
  
'No, no time at all.'  
  
'The Three Worlds are depending on you.'  
  
'Your loved ones are depending on you.'  
  
"But why me?" Botan questioned uncertainly, still searching for the sources of the mysterious voices. She began running towards anywhere and everywhere, the voices coming at her from all around. Her mind would soon go mad, she thought; if she did not find the speakers shortly, she would indeed go mad. "Why is everyone depending on me? Why does everyone depend on me?!"  
  
'Because only you have the power.'  
  
'Because only you understand.'  
  
'Because only you are unwilling to fight.'  
  
'Because only you can win.'  
  
Botan felt herself shrink into the darkness, the priestess-in- training suddenly further unsure of her developing abilities. Hot tears were brimming her amethyst eyes, the young lady in constant confusion. "What power? I'm nothing compared to Barako's strength! And what do I only understand? And how do you know I don't want to fight? How do you know this? How do you know I am the only one who can save the Three Worlds? ANSWER ME!"  
  
'We all have tried.'  
  
'And have died.'  
  
'Your soul was the strongest.'  
  
'The only one fit to survive.'  
  
"The only one fit to survive?" Botan fearfully repeated. Sudden sadness filled the depths of her tender soul as the answer began to set in. Other souls who had been just like her, somewhere from her distant past, had not been fortunate to survive a great struggle whereas she had; a pang of guilt crossed Botan's gentle heart. She had succeeded from borrowed strength, from power that had not been her own.  
  
'Do not feel guilty for there is no time or need.'  
  
'You must get up, Miss Botan.'  
  
'You are in grave danger.'  
  
'You and the Three Worlds.'  
  
"Huh?" Botan felt like she was on a carrousel that was going a hundred miles per hour and never going to stop.  
  
'Hurry!  
  
'Rise!  
  
'Do your duty and protected the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls!'  
  
'Fulfill your destiny!'  
  
No longer able to stand being stuck in physical and mental obscurity, Botan shouted and pleaded in earnest, "Please tell me! Who are you? Where am I? Why is this happening to me? Tell me how you know all of this?! How do you know what I am to be and become? How do you know my destiny?!"  
  
'Beware of your past, Lady Botan.'  
  
'Do not allow it to imprison you.'  
  
'Remember you no longer live in that hateful time.'  
  
'But remember the power and knowledge you held.'  
  
"I don't understand this!" Botan cried, her mind near its breaking point. "I don't understand any of this at all! What will the past do to myself? What is it that I must beware of? What must I do? What is it that I must do?"  
  
'Protect Kurama!'  
  
'Protect yourself!'  
  
'Protect everyone!'  
  
'Do not be defeated!'  
  
.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.  
  
Groaning and feeling absolutely sore all over, Botan awoke with a start, especially after the bizarre dream she just had. She felt like she had slept on rocks for the entire night. "Where am I?" Botan found her body bound to a coffin-like stone cradle filled with noxious liquid. She was utterly immobilized. "WHAT? WHAT IS THIS STUFF?"  
  
"You are in my lair, Lady Priestess," a familiar voice cackled coldly. "Welcome." The apparition mocked Botan in her vulnerability.  
  
"Who are you? Why have you kidnapped me?!" Botan lashed out, recognizing the voice as her kidnapper. A flood of memories rushed at Botan as the girl remembered the putrid woman kidnapping her literally from Kurama's arms and then further badly injuring Kurama. Botan felt enraged since the demon lady had a) separated Botan from Kurama and b) ruined a special moment for the couple. Botan then made a grossed-out face, something similar to a cat about to die. "And what is this gross stuff?"  
  
The demoness, walking out from the darkness of the cave, motioned for the squirming Botan to calm down. Blank, empty gray eyes amusedly observed the trapped young blue-haired woman. "You better stop thrashing like that, Lady Botan, or you might harm yourself; and that would be bad, for then my master would severely punish me."  
  
At that, Botan ceased her futile struggling. She tilted her head curiously to the side, like that of a young child. "Your master?"  
  
"The demon that shall rule all of Maikai and the Human World."  
  
"And what does he want with me?" Botan questioned with an icy voice, her personality changing from innocent curiosity to passionate hate. Kurama's practices seem to have made an influence upon the former ferry girl. "I have nothing of use for him!"  
  
Chuckling with even greater amusement at Botan's antics, the demon simply answered, "Well, other than the large collection of Sacred Jewel shards you possess, he wants nothing more than you, Lady Botan."  
  
Botan felt her insides squirm apprehensively. "WHAT?"  
  
Laughing even harder, the demoness extended, "My master desires you, Lady Botan; he desires your frail, beautiful body for his own amusing sense of twisted pleasure. He lusts after you, as many men have in your first lifetime. He lusts for you in a way, Lady Botan, that he is more than willing to do ANYTHING to make love to you. Just as how you had lusted for Youko Kurama five hundred years ago."  
  
Botan could not make herself retort, still further disgusted by the demon lady's first half of her comment. A demon lord, no doubt an extremely powerful demon lord, wanted her for his own sexual entertainment; damn Barako and her beautiful genes. Botan felt even more disgusted when she remembered the bile she was currently laying in. 'God, why do you hate me so much?' Botan childishly cried in her head. 'Did I do something wrong? Did I offend you in some way?'  
  
"And that concoction you are laying in," the demon lady added, catching Botan's line of vision, "is my potion, preparing your body to permanently part with your soul."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
'Ew, gross,' Botan whimpered. 'Does she seriously mean her master REALLY wants my body? This is wrong--This is VERY wrong.'  
  
"Well, if I am going to revive Priestess Barako, I must have her soul to accompany that earthen body. And it is very much fortunate for me that my master is ready to use your soulless body." The demon licked her fingers smugly in anticipation. "Even if your body is soulless, it would still be dangerous with all of that tremendous power and possibility you possess. My master and I could not take the chance you might ruin our plans unintentionally."  
  
The suspense was killing Botan. The reincarnation had to know more about what in the world was going on. She needed to know who was trying to toy with her fate: actually, she needed to know HOW MANY were trying to control her destiny. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Anima, a demon who summons souls of the dead and revives them with bodies of earth."  
  
"Well, you're not going to get away with this! Mimiru and Kurama will come for Barako's ashes, and Kurama will never allow any harm to come to me!" Smiling inwardly, Botan felt quite smug that she was absolutely sure Kurama would come and rescue her; she was, after all, betting her life on it.  
  
"Do you honestly believe those stories your friends have told you, Lady Botan?" Anima laughed harshly, her ghastly hair snaking all around her. "Feh, those stories were just fairy tales to keep you from being upset, Lady Botan. Ah, and I can still see your naiveté to allow yourself to believe such intricate tales; allow me to reveal you to the truth. Lady Barako never loved Kurama; she was just using him to gain his limitless knowledge and wisdom."  
  
Botan shook her head in disbelief. "No."  
  
"Lady Barako only desired Youko Kurama for his body, like my master for yours."  
  
Botan felt herself begin to violently tremble. "You're lying!"  
  
"How can I lie about history? How can I lie about events that have already occurred, Lady Botan?" Anima chuckled, stroking Botan's chin teasingly. "Besides, why do you think Priestess Barako allowed Kurama to live for so long? Ha, did you think it was for LOVE? Heh, the reason was far from it. Do not worry of such trifle things, Lady Botan. As soon as I have revived Priestess Barako with your soul and her ashes, you shall have no need to remember your bloody past; Priestess Barako shall do that for you."  
  
"Barako?" Botan whispered. Only then did Botan noticed the cocoon laying in fire right beside her; the vessel somewhat resembled human.  
  
"With her ashes I have made a clay," Anima hissed pleasingly. "And with that clay I have made an earthen vessel that highly resembles yourself; after all, you are her reincarnation. And as soon as she is done firing, with the help of your Sacred Jewel shards you shall lose your soul, and Priestess Barako shall live again."  
  
.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.  
  
'Why is it when I finally tell you how I have felt for you so long does someone steal you away from me?' Kurama frowned, jumping nimbly from boulder to boulder. 'Were we just not meant to be, Botan? Is Fate purposely coming against us to prevent our happiness with one another? Or is she just punishing me for escaping her grasp when I ran from Death?'  
  
'Were we, Botan, remain to hate one another for all eternity?'  
  
'Is this the price I pay for not forgiving Barako even after all these years? Must Botan's life be sacrificed because of my spite? God, if that is so, then may He take my life instead; I can't bear it if Botan dies for me.'  
  
"Relax, Kurama," Hiei muttered warningly, sensing all of his friend's anxiety through his demonic aura. Together, he and Kurama were speedily leading the way towards Botan's Spirit Energy signature and the location of the Sacred Jewel shards; the others, since they were only humans, were trying their best to follow the coarse course. "Get yourself together, fox. You're more pathetic than a human. We're going to find Botan, so everything is going to be fine. She can take care of herself (to a certain point), and she's going to be all right."  
  
Hiei growled inwardly. 'She better be all right or else Anima will have hell to pay. That witch will be dead on the spot if anything happened to Botan.'  
  
Smiling somewhat at Hiei's words, knowing he was trying his best to be comforting, Kurama agreed, "You are right. Botan is a strong woman, so when we find her, she will be completely fine."  
  
'She is a strong woman.'  
  
'She will be fine.'  
  
.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.  
  
Botan felt herself drifting between the spiritual realm and the physical realm, her soul and body teetering to one side for another. She wondered if there was such an illness called dimensional sickness. In the spiritual realm, Botan could easily sense the calling of her friends' souls, which were desperately searching for her; in the physical realm, the young lady watched Anima prepare Barako's newly made body for soul possession. Barako's shell was calling out to Botan's soul; her spirit was literally being slowly ripped away from her own body.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
Gasping in surprise, Botan looked around herself, wondering where all of these voices were coming from. Why was she constantly hearing all of these voices? Was she some radio tower for souls to communicate, like shamans? Did she have an invisible sign on her that said, "All souls wanting conversation or have confusing things to say, welcome"?  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'I am you.'  
  
Botan's mind began to reel as she tried to comprehend what the voice had just told herself: or was it what she had just told herself? GAH! An uncontrollable whirlwind of thoughts stormed from one side of her mind to another.  
  
'Are you myself?'  
  
'Am I myself?'  
  
Desperately Botan wanted a single moment in time where it was ONLY herself occupying her mind and not some other group of souls trying to tell her what to do; and the group of souls included Hiei's telekinetic abilities.  
  
'Kurama, where are you?!'  
  
'Please, rescue me!'  
  
Silently observing Botan as she attended to the ceramic cocoon, Anima could clearly see Botan's inner turmoil, and the demon smiled with cold relish at the painful sight. "Barako is beginning her awakening. Soon I shall have an obedient slave that can locate as many Sacred Jewel shards as my master and I desire, and my master shall have the lover he has craved for five hundred years."  
  
.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.  
  
'Kurama!'  
  
'Botan.'  
  
'Kurama!'  
  
'Barako.'  
  
"Kurama, don't leave me behind!"  
  
'Where are you, Kurama?'  
  
'I love you.'  
  
Botan opened her eyes, a rush of light and heat blinding her; at first, a fear of disorientation filled her but quickly washed away as she actually recognized where she was. The familiarity of the Human World wrapped warmly around Botan like a veil of sunlight and joy. Hugging herself, Botan grinned at the comfort her human clothing gave her: the sensation was loose, easy, like life breathing into her very soul.  
  
Glancing around and analyzing her location, Botan smiled when she spotted Genkai's temple not to far from her right. A larger grin occupied her face when Botan caught sight of her friends merrily waving at her, inviting her to join them. Yusuke and Keiko, dressed as they in their ramen shop, were smiling and were not arguing, a pleasant break from the norm; Kazuma, Shizuru, and Yukina were standing together, waving at her like she had been missing from them for years; Hiei, not far from Yukina's side, had even rid of his usual scowl and mustered a small grin just for Botan.  
  
'All of my friends--I love you so much.'  
  
'And I love you as well.'  
  
Although she appreciated the welcome from all of her friends, Botan searched for one person in particular and his warm greeting. A flood of tender emotions filled her when the lady caught sight of showering scarlet locks. Smooth sensual smile, engaging emerald eyes, and breath-taking beauty emitting from him all over: Kurama was a god of beauty in Botan's eyes. He stood a little aloof from everyone else, his crimson hair blowing with the wind. The Detective, dressed in a stylish black jacket and pants, made Botan melt with one grin.  
  
'Kurama.'  
  
'I love you so.'  
  
She ran towards her friends, happy that she no longer had to worry about the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, glad no more hard feelings were between herself and Kurama, joyous that she could spend the remainder of her life with ones she dearly loved. Botan was just happy she was alive.  
  
However, as soon as she reached the group, Botan only met Kurama; everyone else had disappeared. And Kurama was not in his human form as Botan had seen him earlier. Instead, he was now Youko Kurama, the crafty fox demon of his murderous past. "Kurama, where did everyone go?" Botan asked fearfully, a darkness suddenly eating away at the light. Clouds began to gather in the sky, slowly blotting out the sunlight.  
  
'Why have they disappeared?'  
  
Kurama's eyes, now a piercing yet hypnotizing gold, narrowed slightly in concern, as if Botan was not herself. He took his delicate bloodstained hands and gently cupped the girl's untainted face. "Who else is there but you and me, Barako?"  
  
'Who else do we need?'  
  
'You are not yourself.'  
  
'Barako?'  
  
"What?"  
  
Botan turned around in alarm and bumped into a crystal wall. The young lady stared at herself through the mirror-like barrier and did not recognize her reflection; but then, Botan realized, her mirror image was not herself at all. It was Barako.  
  
"You. Barako, Priestess in care of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls."  
  
'You are not yourself.'  
  
"Is this the real me?"  
  
The priestess furiously glared at Botan through the looking glass, a fiery pair of amethyst pools impaling with hateful spite another exact pair of eyes. The past found itself loathing the present: Botan, dressed in contemporary human clothing, and Barako, dressed in a five hundred-year old priestess garb. An accusing finger pointed straight towards the confused girl's heart. 'You stole my life, you imposter.'  
  
Cowering slightly at the accusation, Botan nearly took a step back in her fear. Fog and darkness began to cloud around the facing two. "What?"  
  
'You stole my life, you worthless wretch. How dare you defile my memory so!'  
  
Breath was lost. Botan felt as if she were slowly, bit by bit, losing all of her once secure sanity. That was how she had been feeling for the past few months. "But how? Who are you--I mean--Aren't I you? I am you. How can I steal something from you? And I never defiled anything--Did I?"  
  
'You shall never be me, little girl.'  
  
"And I do not wish to be you," Botan answered evenly, slowly regaining her courage. Barako's appearance did not seem as frightening as before. "I don't want to live like you, ever. I never want to live with the guilt of hurting Kurama like you did, Barako! And I never took what was yours. Yours has always been mine."  
  
'You stole Kurama from me. He is mine and mine alone.'  
  
"Kurama loves both of us!"  
  
'Can a man love two women and fully give himself to both?'  
  
Botan desperately wanted to slap the image before her, the woman who appeared to be more matured than her, the lady who was older and far more beautiful than she, Botan, would dare dream to be. The former ferry girl desired nothing more right now than to remove any likeness she had with this lovely wench.  
  
Smirking knowingly, Barako quietly spoke, 'I am right.'  
  
"No, you're wrong," Botan muttered furiously quickly in return. She placed her warming hands over her left breast, directly above her steadily beating heart. Strong faith took hold of her. "Kurama loves me, and I know that he truly does. He told me so, and I could see it in his soul."  
  
'Heh, you trust a foul demon and his false words?' Barako spitefully laughed in Botan's face, the priestess' eyes cruelly and mockingly regarding the girl as well. Cold, unfeeling eyes--Did Botan have icy lifeless doorways into the soul like Barako?  
  
Balling her usually gentle hands in rage, Botan shouted at the translucent image, "There is nothing in the world I can't trust Kurama with! I can trust Kurama no matter what!"  
  
'Feh, that is what I had thought,' Barako whispered forlornly, glaring at the ground and biting her rose-red lip. 'But then, look what had happened to me five hundred years ago. That damn fox demon betrayed my trust, and now, I am dead; I exist now only within your weak soul and in that disloyal bastard's insufferable memory.'  
  
"I don't even want you here in my soul!" Botan screamed, clamping her hands over her ears. She no longer wanted to hear Barako's voice echoing in her head. "You're awful! YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY AWFUL! All you have to say about Kurama are terrible and hateful things! Even when Kurama loves you so much, you despise him and throw him into the dirt. You're slandering him!"  
  
'The only one who has been slandered is I,' Barako scoffed, flipping her cerulean hair behind with one flick of her wrist.  
  
Tears were beginning to collect in Botan's fiery lavender eyes. "Kurama would never dare say anything terrible about you!"  
  
Barako's face flamed with Botan's reply. She felt crudely insulted by the petty, pathetic girl's weak lie. The priestess felt dirty and muddled, and she loathed these sensations with passion, just like she loathed Kurama. 'He smites my mere memory! Do not insult me by lying to me, girl!'  
  
Botan slammed her fist furiously against the crystal barrier that kept Barako safe from the human girl's clutches. "I'm not lying, you witch! He grieves over the hate you died with! He has grieved for you every single day since the day he found out you died!"  
  
'He is a demon!'  
  
"He is the one I love!"  
  
Barako flared her powerful aura about her. Following Botan's actions, Barako slammed her own angry fist against the wall that separated the present from her. 'You foolish girl! Do you wish to suffer my same fate by putting your existence into that lowly thief's bloody hands?'  
  
"I have NOTHING to worry about when Kurama is by my side!" Botan confidently retorted to her former incarnate. "When we're together, nothing can harm us! We're much stronger together than we could ever be alone!"  
  
'What shall it take to make you understand your foolishness, girl?' Barako snapped, her voice a near hiss. Her powers flickered as if angry spirits surrounded her and were lashing about. 'What shall it take to make you realize you are throwing your life away for worthless filth?'  
  
"What will it take to make you realize you're absolutely WRONG?"  
  
Barako easily and coldly laughed at Botan's demanding question, as if the answer were the most obvious answer in the world. 'The day Kurama painfully dies and is forever sent to Hell.'  
  
The priestess' inhumane reply terrified Botan; however, Botan pushed away her own fears and thought of only Kurama and his strength. "I'll never allow it!" Botan yelled back. "I'll never allow you to harm Kurama!"  
  
A smirk crossed Barako's beautiful but cold face. 'I shall not rest until that day comes.'  
  
"Never! It'll never happen!"  
  
Another secret smile passed over Barako, each smile more sinister than the last. In Botan's mind, she dearly believed Barako was her evil incarnate. 'Hm, we shall see, little girl. We shall see.'  
  
Right then, Botan opened her frightened eyes and awoke from her dream.  
  
"KURAMA!"  
  
.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.  
  
'KURAMA!'  
  
Jerking his head upwards, Kurama's flawless face frowned when he saw nothing in the clear-blue sky. He was quite sure he had heard someone frantically calling out his name; however, the empty sky and his demonic ears told him otherwise. 'Botan? Are you in more danger now, Botan? Am I too late to save you?'  
  
Glancing around, Youko turned to the group and informed, "There are demons heading straight toward us, no doubt Anima's pathetic defense against intruders. I'm going to go ahead, deal with what comes in my way and try rescuing Botan. Everyone else should come from behind, deal with what's left and then join us later."  
  
"Fine," Hiei answered quickly for everyone, drawing out his katana. The fire demon wanted to be well prepared when the low-class demons came. "And you better leave something for us to deal with, Kurama, or else I'll be in a really foul mood. And SOMEONE has to pay hell for getting me angry today."  
  
"You'll have plenty to do, Hiei. I'll be sure of that." And with a small, sly smile, Kurama, ever still sleek, seductive, and stunning, sashayed away.  
  
With Kurama gone ahead, the others somewhat quickened their pace; they did not want Kurama the only one rescuing Botan. Their eagerness caused tension and uneven silence, which was soon broken by Yusuke. "Hinageshi," Yusuke muttered quietly, walking alongside the young girl. "I've been wondering about what you said at Beggar's Cavern, and it's driving me crazy since then. I just don't understand how the cave fits in with Botan and what's going on right now. Who exactly was this Burraki?"  
  
Mimiru sharply tugged at her horse's reins, the woman's grassy eyes wide with surprise and fear. The priestess had immediately ceased her animal and stood directly in Yusuke's path (which was everyone else's path, since they were on a small mountainous trail). "What did you say, Yusuke?"  
  
The partially demonic Detective and the human Detective both regarded Mimiru curiously as they looked up at her from her mount. "Burraki?" Yusuke repeated as he cocked a brow. He was deeply curious why Mimiru was acting like this so suddenly.  
  
'Jeez, what is her problem? I mean, honestly--What is Mimiru making such a big fuss about? It's only a God damned name.'  
  
Gasping from hearing the name once more, Mimiru glared, "That name-- That disgusting name--That horrible thief! Burraki, a name no one has muttered in the last three hundred years, especially after the tragedy." Worried expressions crossed Kazuma and Yusuke's face when they noticed Mimiru trembling with anger. Hinageshi felt uneasy when she noticed Mimiru's fist tightly gripping her bow and arrow along with her reins. "That bastard--He is the killer, the demon man that murdered Lady Hinagiku and Lady Sakura exactly ten years after Lady Barako's death."  
  
Hiei was now even paying attention to Mimiru's (in his opinion) pointless rambling. "Lady Sakura and Hinageshi?"  
  
"He's the one that killed Hinageshi?" Yusuke spurted out, turning to Hinageshi for confirmation or no. Yusuke immediately knew his answer when the young guide turned her head away from the others. "Why didn't you tell us about this, Hinageshi?"  
  
The little ferry girl made no reply.  
  
"Who is Lady Sakura?" Kazuma wondered, knowing he had heard Lady Sakura somewhere before. The young man even scratched his chin as he searched through his memory for Lady Sakura. Hiei agonizingly fought his natural instinct to call Kazuma a world-class idiot.  
  
"She's one of the Five Priestesses, don't you remember, Kuwabara?" Yusuke quickly replied, his own fist itching to knock some sense in his carrot-top friend. "Sakura's Village was named after her."  
  
"Yes, Lady Sakura was another of the Five Priestesses that protected the Villages five hundred years ago; in fact, she was Lady Barako's closest acquaintance," Mimiru explained, regaining her composure after some hasty meditation. She commenced moving forward and urged her horse to move on. "And through their friendship, Lady Sakura betrayed Lady Barako when Lady Sakura allowed her heart grow weak and fall beneath Burraki's evil influence."  
  
"From what I remembered," Hinageshi cut in, somewhat uncomfortable where Mimiru was leading the conversation, "after my death, Lady Sakura's clan moved to the Human World and since have tried to find a way to redeem themselves from Lady Sakura's failure as a fellow priestess."  
  
Nodding, Mimiru confirmed, "Yes, no descendant from the Hatsume Clan has protected Sakura's Village since Lady Sakura's death. They all suffer from the shame of Lady Sakura's death."  
  
The telepathic fire demon's ears pricked at the clan's name. 'Where have I heard of that name? That human name--Why does it seem familiar? Er, where is Kurama when you need him?'  
  
"Hey, Urameshi, isn't Botan's boyfriend's last name Hatsume?" Kazuma wondered out loud, interrupting Hiei's steady train of thoughts.  
  
Hiei shagged his shoulders, shocked by the orange-haired simpleton's observation. He did not know whether to be mad that Kazuma had figured that out or that the dummy had disturbed his thinking process. 'Damn it--How the hell did he figure that out before me? Oh well, at least I shouldn't show him I didn't know before hand.' "You're an idiot. Of course that's his last name. And here I thought you at least had better memory than that of a goldfish."  
  
Yusuke, ignoring Hiei's degrading comments, nodded at Kazuma's earlier statement. "Yeah, his name is Hatsume Soijiro. What about it, Kuwabara?"  
  
"I don't know--Do you think he could be a descendant of Lady Sakura and be a part of the Hatsume Clan?" Kazuma suggested, putting on a weird face of suspicion. "I mean, that would probably explain how he and Botan hitched up so fast; that dude is just trying to erase the family shame Lady Sakura put up on them by getting together with Botan and protecting her."  
  
Yusuke shrugged nonchalantly, not wanting to hear any long explanations about other people's character he hardly knew. "I don't know, Kuwabara; and honestly, I really don't care right now. Anyway, back to my Burraki question--Who was he?"  
  
"We never really found out," Hinageshi muttered quietly, sighing somewhat as the group continued walking along. "Three days before Barako's death, Burraki had disappeared from Beggar's Cavern, and he was not seen by anyone until Lady Sakura's death and my own."  
  
Yusuke crossed his arms in a frustrated manner. His chocolate orbs glowered like fiery embers ready to transform into a fiery tower of flame. "All of this is a little--How do I say it--weird. I have a bad feeling about this whole thing--"  
  
"Look!" Kazuma interrupted, anxiously pointing out towards the distance. Up ahead, the mountain trail ended, and at the end of the path, there lied several desolate caverns and a large foreboding one in the center of the mountain. "There's Kurama fighting off some monsters, and over there are Botan and a demon right next to her!"  
  
And Kazuma's observation was correct. Near the mountain caverns, Kurama battled furiously with lesser apparitions, trying his best to get near the demon lady and Botan. A small forest of demon-eating plants surrounding the animalistic spirit was a testament to that. However, what the others did not know, Kurama had noticed Botan lying all so still on her stone bed, as if she were dead. Kurama was presently fighting to reach Botan's side and make sure she had yet not lost her life.  
  
Everyone began running as fast as they could to help Kurama; and as the group neared to aid their friend, Mimiru and Hinageshi gasped as they recognized the ritual that was about to take place. "Kurama!" Mimiru shouted, urging her horse to gallop as fast as it could. "You must destroy that cocoon, immediately!"  
  
"What about Barako's ashes and Botan?" Yusuke demanded as he and the other Spirit Detectives rushed to rescue their friends. The group was almost at the edge of demonic plants. "Shouldn't we try and rescue Botan first?" Urameshi was already charging his Spirit Gun; just sensing the energy of that made several demons flee.  
  
"Rescuing Botan won't matter if that cocoon is opened and set free!" Hinageshi cried in panic as she flew beside the fighters on her oar. "Yusuke, we have to destroy it before it's too late!"  
  
"Before what's too late?" Kazuma questioned as the others clashed with the demon cronies, the human boy slashing his way through demons with his refined Spirit Sword.  
  
"Before we lose Miss Botan's soul!" Mimiru answered frantically, shooting at attacking phantoms left and right. The priestess was having a hard time, the young woman trying to manage a frightened beast and to accurately fire arrows with an injured hand.  
  
"What?!'  
  
When Kurama and the others finally ridded themselves of the various and rather annoying apparitions, they all turned their attention towards Anima, who had found a way to escape the battle unscathed, and the unconscious Botan. "Stop!" Hinageshi yelled, flying at full speed towards the demon lady. "I won't let you take away Botan's soul!"  
  
"Ha, you're too late, little girl. The ceremony is near completion. And now, the final ingredient." The ghastly demonic woman, bringing out an elaborate, elegant dagger from her layers of kimonos, nimbly cut Botan's palm and firmly squeezed the girl's hand so that her blood would drip into the cradle's formula. Eerie glowing began to take place. Before she could do anything else, Hinageshi found herself flying backwards from the power radiating now from Botan.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Yusuke shouted as a bright light began to emit from Botan's body and the cocoon lying right beside the girl. He wanted to see what was taking place, but the power of the light made him turn his eyes away. A mass of Spirit Energy was drowning his senses. "What's happening to Botan?!"  
  
"Barako has been revived!" Hinageshi cried back in fear, covering her own eyes from the blinding glare. Fortunately for her, Yusuke had managed to catch her in midair before any harm had come to her.  
  
"Barako?!"  
  
If anyone, including Anima, had been able to see anything through the light, they would have seen one bright, powerful orb separating itself from its original body. Not only was the energy overwhelmingly powerful but also the spirit gave of warm rays of hope and joy like its owner. Botan's soul rushed into the empty vessel of Barako, the reincarnation's bright amethyst eyes dulling as her spark of life left her body.  
  
The cocoon suddenly cracked and crumbled away into fine powder, and for the first time in many years, Kurama felt his blood run cold with fear and dread. He was staring into a face he thought had died long ago. "Barako."  
  
'She has returned.'  
  
'The fear you thought had died has made her return.'  
  
'At the price you had feared to pay.'  
  
'Botan.'  
  
Shade shifted side from side, like swimming shadows of the forest. Barako silently watched them, straining her eyes to catch sight of something more specific. She searched the shadows until they were chased away by a presence that reflected day's light. "Kurama! Oh, Kurama, there you are. You worried me and had me to wonder if you were coming today," Barako sighed with relief, placing an elegant pale hand over her heart. "After all, we have a promise to fulfill tomorrow. A very important promise."  
  
Although Kurama wanted to smile just as warmly back at his love, an itching doubt continued to nag at the back of the fox demon's mind. It had been there since the day they had made that promise. "Barako, are you absolutely sure you wish to do this? You know that you do not have to and that--"  
  
Barako smiled even more as she gently petted Kurama's pale cheek and silenced him with a finger upon his lips. "Do not worry, Kurama. All shall be well. There is nothing for you to fear, just as long as I am with you and you me."  
  
"I love you. Do not forget that, Barako," Kurama whispered, pulling the priestess into a deep embrace. "I love you, and I shall never do anything to ever hurt you."  
  
Smiling inside and crying outside, Barako whispered into Kurama's shoulder, "And I you."  
  
.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.  
  
"Who--Who are you?" a confused young woman questioned shakily, staring at Anima in dazed fashion. Icy blue locks waved coldly in the bitter breeze, pale peach skin having small contrast against the woman's white top but glared against the scarlet bottom. Lavender eyes gazed upon a new body, a new body filled with Sacred Jewel shards. The priestess stared down at her hands and body in wonder: she was alive. "Where am I?"  
  
Anima, taking the question as her cue, gracefully bowed at Barako, the demoness slightly smiling at her success. "I am the one who has revived you, Lady Barako. My name is Anima, a shepherdess for those souls who find themselves lost. You are presently at my fortress, the place of your rebirth, my Lady."  
  
"Who are they?" Barako wondered, pointing her elegant finger at the Spirit Detectives a little ways off. A figure among the group struck a distant memory in the far reaches of Barako's, once Botan's, soul.  
  
Thinking of her master and his deepest desires, Anima without hesitation reported, "That lustrous demon over there is the one who betrayed you all those years ago, Lady Barako. He is no other than Youko Kurama, the fierce fox thief."  
  
"Youko--Kurama?" A new light began to burn in the revived priestess' eyes; or really, darkness steadily dictated the dead windows of her soul. Her spiritual aura began to flare darkly and dangerously around her, making everyone cringe at the smallest sensation.  
  
"Barako, do you--Do you remember me?" Kurama muttered quietly, stepping away from the group and towards Barako. Golden pools of remorse and confusion desolately gazed upon the furious holy woman.  
  
"Traitor!" Barako without another thought grabbed the weapons Anima handed to her; and the priestess wasted no time attacking Kurama. She desired nothing more than him dead. "You lying lowly bastard! How dare you show your face to me after what you did? How dare you still LIVE?!"  
  
THWOK! THWOK!  
  
"Barako! Please, listen to me!" Kurama reasoned as he nimbly dodged Barako's arrows; however, he was not quick enough to dodge the arrow flying past his shoulder. Blood oozed down the thieving spirit's arm. "It was not me who killed you all those years ago! I never betrayed you!" The young demon was incredibly thankful Barako was not used to her new body or else he would have already been dead.  
  
"Listen to yourself, you worthless, wretched monster! Vile monstrous fox, how dare you mock me in such a manner! How dare you speak such words to me! Are you yet trying to deceive me?"  
  
"Barako, I did not betray you! Please, believe me when I say that!" Kurama pleaded as he started hurtfully at the revived priestess. Suddenly, searing pain webbed all over Kurama's arm: he had been hit twice. He gripped tightly at his injured left arm, trying to slow down the rapid bleeding; he undoubtedly would need that arm for later. "Barako! Please! I could never betray your trust or your kindness you showed me all those years ago!"  
  
"Liar!" Barako screamed with rage, shooting another enchanted arrow at Kurama. The demon barely had time to dodge the attack. Barako's skill was quickly returning to her. "Beast! All you ever wanted from me was the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls! You NEVER cared!"  
  
"No!" Kurama argued. "I loved you, Barako!"  
  
"Please, believe him, Older Sister! Kurama did not betray you all those years ago! It was just a misunderstanding!" Hinageshi argued beside the fox demon.  
  
"And now you turn my sister against me!" Barako shrieked with rage. "You traitor!"  
  
Watching the argument from afar, Yusuke grunted angrily as he looked onto Botan's former incarnation. "How can that bitch and Botan share the same soul? How in the world could they be the same person?!" The Detective looked down to his soulless assistant with a compassionate look. "Don't worry, Botan. We're going to get you back; we're going to get rid of Barako and leave her memories to rest. We'll bring you back, I promise."  
  
'No.'  
  
Yusuke searched about the area, the young man quite sure he had just heard a voice nearby. But then again, the sound had merely been louder than a whisper. "Kuwabara, did you hear something a minute ago?"  
  
Kazuma, who was anxiously watching combat between his foxy companion and the demon's former love, distractedly replied, "No, I didn't. Why? Is something the matter?"  
  
'Stop fighting.'  
  
Shiver going up his spine, Yusuke jumped up in shock. He looked around himself again, determined to find the source of the voice. "There it is, again! Where the hell is it coming from? Who is that?"  
  
Frowning at Yusuke's odd behavior, Kazuma replied, "I don't hear anything, Urameshi!"  
  
'Please.'  
  
"I tell you, Kuwabara, there is something or someone who is saying something to us! Someone is trying to speak to us!" Yusuke hollered back, holding Botan closer to him to protect her from the battle's debris.  
  
'Don't fight!'  
  
'Who the hell is this voice?' Yusuke demanded from himself. 'It sounds so familiar, but I can't quite--' Realization struck Yusuke hard as he stared down at the unconscious Botan in his arms.  
  
"Oh my, God. Botan, you're still here."  
  
'Please, no more. Please don't fight anymore.'  
  
"But he can't, Botan," Yusuke whispered. "Kurama can't stop fighting; he can't stop fighting for you. Not yet, not ever. He won't stop fighting for you until you come back." Returning his attention back to the battle, Yusuke added, "At least, that's how I feel about you, Botan. I hope Kurama feels the same."  
  
.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.  
  
Anima deviously grinned as she left the clearing where the priestess and Youko were battling their pasts. The demoness felt quite proud of herself, being able to complete another mission for her master; she especially felt proud for completing a mission that involved the Spirit Detectives. Ever since Urameshi Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei had become Spirit Detectives, no demon had been safe.  
  
"Master, the first part of your plan has been initiated. Now we must wait for the priestess to act accordingly, then we may begin the second part of your plan. Oh, great tidings do hatred offer to us."  
  
.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.  
  
Kurama did not move from his position, very much aware that Barako would kill him if she fired another arrow. "I loved you, Barako! No one means more to you than you, no one else!"  
  
'He loves her.'  
  
"Come back to me! Please, let us just be together."  
  
'He could never love me.'  
  
"Barako!"  
  
With every word Kurama used to call Barako's heart back to him Botan felt a stabbing agony in hers. 'God, why did I ever believe him? Why did I ever believe you, Kurama? Why did I ever believe you loved me?' Botan began to distance herself away from her friends. 'Let me forget.'  
  
Yusuke sensed something terribly wrong in the air. And somehow, Yusuke felt connection to the trouble; he felt a string attached to his own heart. He felt the string tug away, like someone begging at him for help. Yusuke looked down at the unconscious Botan; he was losing her. "Botan, don't let go! Don't give up! Get back here!"  
  
'I want to forget him, forget my feelings for him.'  
  
Yusuke grew more frantic as he could barely sense Botan's spirit around her body. Her soul was losing its connection to its physical body; and Yusuke deducted that death would come if that were to happen. The Spirit Detective felt his heart dive. "Botan! Don't you DARE give up!"  
  
'Just disappear.'  
  
"I'll kill you myself, Botan, if you die. DON'T DIE!" the young man yelled.  
  
'My other half. Please, just disappear.'  
  
"BOTAN!"  
  
'I need to disappear.'  
  
"Botan, if you die--" Yusuke could barely continue on; he did not want to think such thoughts. Tears threatened to spill. "Botan, Kurama is going to die if you don't stop Barako. You have to stop her and get your soul back!"  
  
'Botan, please, don't give up. Not yet, just keep on living, please.'  
  
Warmth, kindness, and love: this voice--this voice that was not Yusuke's gave Botan everything she ever wanted. It was giving her what she truly desired, except for one thing. 'Who are you? Stop telling me what to do! Leave me alone and let me die!'  
  
'Botan, I love you so much. I love you so much I would die as soon as you did. Please, don't give up. Just come back, and I'll make everything hurtful go away.'  
  
The familiar ringing was bringing back memories in Botan's mind, memories both pleasant and hurtful. How she wanted to make the painful memories to forever fade away. Botan did not want to live with the pain anymore. 'Who are you?'  
  
'You know who I am, Botan. You've known me since the days you were Barako. I've been waiting so long for you, Botan, to return. I've been waiting so long for you.'  
  
Recognition then struck Botan. 'You're--'  
  
'People are waiting for you to come back, Botan. Your friends are all waiting for you to come back to them--Kurama is waiting for you to come back to him. They're fighting for you to come back. They're fighting so you can live again.'  
  
'...'  
  
'You may hate Kurama now, but you can forgive him and love him again. Just come back, Botan, and we'll see each other again. We'll see each other again, and I'll love you so much more just from looking at you. And from there, you can forget Kurama. You can forget and make new memories. Just come to me.'  
  
'For you, then--I'll come back for you.'  
  
"Kurama, I'm so sorry." Botan cried, her lips silently moving with her words. Yusuke, Kazuma, Mimiru, and Hinageshi gasped in surprise. They did not think without Botan's soul she could--  
  
"Botan! Botan, can you hear me?" Yusuke shouted excitedly. He noticed color coming back to Botan's form. "Come on, Botan, don't die! I know you're stronger than this! I know you can make it through all of this!"  
  
Opening her lifeless lavender orbs and staring deeply into Yusuke's chocolate pools, Botan whispered, "Kurama, I'm sorry. Forgive me." And at that moment, the Botan Kurama knew and loved died.  
  
A soulless Botan, uneasily rising to her own feet, came face to face with the revived Barako. The two women, mirror images of themselves, stared at each other in silence. The younger was too lost to speak and the older was at lost of words.  
  
Kurama felt sick inside when he realized how much two women he deeply cared for, two utterly different women, looked alike. Botan without her soul and Barako with her rage and hate: both women were empty, shells of what they once were, of who they used to be. "They look more alike now," Kurama murmured gravely, "then I had ever imagined."  
  
"You can't have him."  
  
Barako scrunched her face in surprise, the woman glaring at the younger lady before her. "What?"  
  
"You can't have Kurama. I won't let you. I won't let you take Kurama away from this world."  
  
Another blinding light, like from the beginning of the battle, surrounded the two priestesses. Everyone but the two women covered their eyes from the powerful glare. Botan's soul was returning to her own body.  
  
"No! Why are you taking away what is mine?" Barako screamed as she hugged herself, trying someway to keep the soul within herself.  
  
"No," Botan replied, her eyes relit with life. "You are taking what is MINE."  
  
Fiery hate burned in Barako's lavender eyes as she slowly backed away from Botan. "Worthless wench. You have sealed your own fate by trusting this treacherous demon. We shall see who lives on in the end."  
  
With that, Barako retreated into the forest nearby the caverns; however, Kurama was not too far behind her. "Barako, wait!"  
  
The others would have followed, but Botan collapsed once again. "Botan!"  
  
.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.  
  
"Stay away from me, Kurama!"  
  
Stumbling through the underbrush and through the thick forest, Barako feebly tried to escape Kurama; however, the priestess was no match for the fox thief's incredible agility and swift mobility.  
  
"But Barako--"  
  
Barako stopped in her movement, turned around, and faced Kurama. And as Barako froze, Kurama froze with her. The former loves stood at the edge of a cliff, the roaring of a waterfall as their sonata. "I want you back by my side, Kurama, but not like this. I cannot take you back as you are, in this form that I hate so much. When your soul is pure and mine again, then we shall be together. But until then--"  
  
The ground unexpectedly fell away from beneath Barako's feet. Kurama barely had enough time to react as he grabbed for Barako's hand; he measly managed to grab the priestess' hand.  
  
"Let me go, Kurama," Barako muttered.  
  
Sweat dripping from his brow and his hand slowly slipping from the heavy moisture in the air, Kurama growled back, "I refuse!"  
  
"Kurama, this is our fate."  
  
"I will not let you go again!" Kurama snapped at the priestess, his golden eyes glazed over with anger, sadness, and anxiety. Barako could feel herself being mesmerized by the eyes that glared in her memory from her past. But before she lost herself in such memories, Barako shook herself out of her reverie.  
  
"You shall be pulled over as well."  
  
"Then let it be my fate with yours."  
  
"No, it shall not be so."  
  
Kurama golden eyes grew wider as his grip on Barako's hand began to loosen; he could feel her smooth, fragile but strong hands slipping slowly. Suddenly, Barako's hand separated itself entirely from Kurama's, and fear was seen etched into cold, familiar amethyst eyes as they disappeared into consuming fog.  
  
"NO!"  
  
.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.  
  
"She's gone," Hiei muttered, his Jagan ceasing to glow. The fire demon emitted a sigh of relief. "That evil witch is finally dead and, hopefully, at peace; either that, or I hope she burns for eternity in Hell."  
  
Kazuma, Hinageshi, and Mimiru stared at Hiei, the three somewhat disturbed.  
  
Yusuke, looking at the shaking girl in his arms, whispered quietly, "Botan. Botan, it's all right. You're safe now. You're safe." Tears brimming his own mahogany eyes, Yusuke pulled Botan closer to him, the young man burying his face into Botan's soaked sky-blue hair. He felt like a brother whom had just found his long lost sister.  
  
About then, Botan regained her consciousness. "Botan?" Yusuke questioned tentatively, brushing some of her sky blue hair away from her face.  
  
"Yusuke?" Botan searched around, the girl feeling somewhat lost. She hugged Yusuke for assurance. "What's going on, Yusuke? Why are we in Maikai? And why are you crying?"  
  
Yusuke's face grew blank when Botan's innocent eyes gazed at him curiously. Botan almost seemed like whom she was before she discovered the Sacred Jewel in her body. But how was that possible? Why? "Botan, do you remember what happened these last three days?"  
  
Botan shook her head, seeing the fear in Yusuke's eyes. She placed a gentle hand on her friend's cheek "The last thing I remember is going out to hunt Sacred Jewel shards with Hiei and then falling asleep as soon as I reached home."  
  
'She remembers that?' Hiei blushed as he remembered the revelations he had discovered during that hunt. Hiei's sudden withdrawal did not, however, go unnoticed by Hinageshi and Mimiru, which the two glanced at each other knowingly.  
  
"But," Kazuma gaped, wide-eyed. "But that was a month ago, Botan!"  
  
"A month ago?" Botan scrunched her eyes close and puckered her lips in a frustrated fashion. "I've been knocked out for a month?! Why didn't anyone try and wake me up?!"  
  
Yusuke sighed and hugged Botan more securely. Young Urameshi shyly smiled as he held his bubbly assistant. "Forget it, Botan. You're back, and right now, that's all that matters."  
  
Botan smiled as she returned Yusuke's hug. "This must be how Barako felt like, being once loved like this by all of her friends and family. I this a feeling like this could never be forgotten."  
  
"No," Yusuke muttered beneath his breath, beyond anyone's sense of hearing. "Barako could never love anyone like you, Botan. And because of that, no one loved Barako like we love you. We'll never let you go without a fight."  
  
.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.  
  
"Are you sure you wish to take responsibility of this burden?"  
  
"Do I honestly have a choice?"  
  
"We could find another way."  
  
"You could always just end it all."  
  
"No, I'm going to fulfill my duty to protect the priestess and the Sacred Jewel."  
  
"And atone for our ancestor's sins?"  
  
"That duty is for everyone within the clan."  
  
"No, not because of that. I want to protect her for something else."  
  
"If not for atonement--"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Because I love her."  
  
"No! It cannot be so!"  
  
"But she's destined to--"  
  
"I'll see to it that it shall not come to pass. I'll change all of fate if I must."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Lady Botan, she--"  
  
"I betrayed her the first time. This time, nothing will separate me from her ever again. I will never hurt her again."  
  
.::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::. .::.  
  
AN: Sorry if this chapter seemed a little rushed or odd. I will go back and revise it even better as soon as I finish my other hanging stories (such as "What He Said, She Said").  
  
Well, I would like to thank everyone for all of his or her support for this story. Not only that, I would also like to thank everyone for his or her comments, inspiration, flames, and anything else he or she offered. Everyone and everything has been a great help.  
  
Oh, and I would like to apologize for my story being FAR too similar with Rumiko Takaishi's "Inu Yasha". Oi, I thought this story would be much more different than the inspiration, but I guess that is my second "season".  
  
This story will continue with "Twice Met, Never Broken". See you later! 


End file.
